Peligro
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: Su mirada grita peligro, cada noche el bosque vuelve a ser su hogar, la oscuridad su mejor camuflaje y el placer de cazar... su mayor adicción. Y es así como el monstruo dormido durante el día da rienda suelta a su mayor debilidad... la luna...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Crepusculo, son Propiedad de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me divierto creando locas historias!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otra vez yo aqui trayendoles una nueva historia...Quiero darle las gracias a mi Editora, correctora de horrores ortograficos, signos de puntuacion, complementadora de ideas, amiga, columna, apoyo, oidos y ojos (porque vaya que le jodo la vida)... Mi Gine que seria de esta pobre niña soñadora sin ti... Gracias mi bru por estar ahi para cualquier locura... Sabes que te recontrahipermeaquiero!

**.**

**.**

**Prologo**

.

.

_El Cielo, el Infierno y el mundo están en nosotros... _

_El Hombre es un abismo_

_**Henti Frederic Amiel**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Para Edward Cullen la luna era todo lo que él tenía, era su confidente, lo único constante en su vida, la que entendía su naturaleza, él la amaba como se ama una amante que siempre lo consuela, lo conoce y lo acaricia, la luna, la noche y él... él, un hombre solitario marcado a fuego por el destino, recluido en su casa donde nadie entra o sale, la razón no era precisamente que se avergonzara de la cicatriz en su rostro, ni el terrible humor y hombre huraño en el que el transcurso de los años lo había convertido, la verdadera razón residía en que…

Cada noche en cuanto el reloj marca las doce campanadas Edward se transforma, su rostro se desfigura, su cuerpo se retuerce hasta adquirir otra forma, el monstruo que en su ser dormido durante el día se apodera de él, de sus actos, lo dominan sus instintos, su mirada grita peligro, el bosque vuelve a ser su hogar, la oscuridad su mejor camuflaje y el placer de cazar... su mayor adicción.

Isabella Swan llega a Forks, buscando la libertad que le había sido negada producto de un mal entendido y siendo una víctima más del amor, las malas decisiones y la falta de apoyo de su familia…

Una tormenta, una chica inocente y el peligro gritando a los cuatro vientos, ¿podrá el hombre resistirse?, ¿podrá el animal esconder su naturaleza?

¿Podrán salvarse del peligro que los rodea?

.

.

.

Feliz Cumple Mely, te dejo a mi Mounstrito...

Hay mi Dios... Hiperventilo, No se en donde diablos me estoy metiendo pero bueno, como le dice uno que NO a una idea, chicas este es mi nuevo baby, yo de verdad espero que les guste ...

Tambien gracias a Salem Fabian, Coudy Pattinson, Gianna Milena, Noe y a Jo beta, por el apoyo.

A Gabriella Piña por esa hermosa portada

Y sobre todo gracias a mi Madame S... Omitire su nombre para evitar conflictos. pero nenita sabes que estoy eternamente agradecida porque tomes unos minutos de tu tiempo y leas esta loca historia.

Nos vemos Dios permita la proxima semana con el Cap 1 y una sorpresita que tengo por allí escondida... XD!

Besos

Aryam

Enero 11 de 2013


	2. TALKING TO THE MOON

Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me atribuyo esta historia... Y que Meyer me perdone por ahcer de su vampiro un lobo hermoso :/...

.

.

**Peligro** : Capitulo 1

_¿Alguna vez me oyes llamar?_

_Porque todas las noches_

_Estoy hablando con la luna_

_Aun tratando de llegar a ti_

_Con la esperanza de que estés en el otro lado_

_Hablándome a mí también_

_O soy un tonto que se sienta solo_

_A hablar con la luna_

_Sé que estas en algún lugar_

_En algún lugar muy lejos._

_TALKING TO THE MOON —Bruno Mars_

.

.

— ¡Basta! —grito en su mente una vez más mientras golpeaba fuertemente el volante del coche... Dios tenía que dejarlo ir, arrancarlo de sus memorias… Olvidarlo, si ella no había significado algo para él, ¿por qué él debía significar tanto para ella?, apago la radio molesta consigo misma estaba harta de llorar, harta de sentirse estancada, que el pecho le doliera... Harta de respirar con dolor, y por la radio solo se reproducían estúpidas canciones de amor, limpio sus lágrimas una vez más… Ya era suficiente, ya no quería llorar más.

Fue a comienzos de diciembre cuando toda su vida se había reducido a pequeños pedazos de vidrio, cuando había huido dejando todo atrás, detuvo el coche porque las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin control y empañando su visión, llevaba más de una hora conduciendo y aun le faltaba mucho camino para llegar a su destino... La única persona con la que aun tenia contacto, necesitaba llegar desesperadamente a los cálidos brazos de su abuela Marie, necesitaba paz, silencio y tranquilidad... Necesitaba dejar de sangrar internamente y dejar de llorar de una maldita vez y por todas.

— ¡No más Swan! —grito golpeando una vez más el volante de la vieja Ford F 150 azul que había alquilado hacía dos horas atrás en un Rent a Car de Seattle, no era el auto al que estaba acostumbrada pero era lo único que había disponible por la época, limpio una vez más su rostro con sus manos y estrello su cabeza contra la silla... Dios, lo había abandonado todo... ¡Todo!

Ella tenía un mundo perfecto... Era feliz enterrada en su mundo de libros, sus seres góticos y paranormales, sus investigaciones, había cambiado su relajado modo de vida, su auto último modelo, la comodidad de su casa, sus amigos y había partido de su amado, su mundo perfecto en Londres con la cabeza llena de ilusiones y el corazón roto, nada de lo que había perdido por seguir a Alec, le había dolido más que perder a Jasper, su hermano pequeño… Y todo lo había hecho por él, había dejado de ser Isabella Swan para ser la futura Señora Le Blanc...

Ceguera, Falacia… Maldita estupidez.

Sabía que debía dejar de llorar, pero dolía, dolía el hecho de saber que había arriesgado tanto para nada, que su padre al final de cuentas había tenido razón que lo había dejado todo por un hombre que no valía la pena…

Cuando había visto a Alec Le Blanc, había sido un flechazo a primera vista... Amor, amor, amor...

Tres años, un matrimonio a puertas... Londres en el pasado... Una cita, una llamada y su hombre con otra mujer en la cama.

— ¡Basta! —grito una vez más —basta, basta, basta —susurro mientras las lágrimas se derramaban sin cesar, habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que había dejado la comodidad de lo que creía era su casa en Nueva York, había llorado, engordado casi tres kilos a punta de helado y se había deprimido hasta que Rosalie, su gran amiga Rose había dicho la palabra maestra, la que se había convertido en su mantra... ¡Basta!

Basta a tres semanas de llanto, basta a la vieja Isabella Swan, Basta a Alec Le Blanc y sus te amos falsos, basta a todo…

Levanto la cabeza y miro hacia ambos lados sabiendo que aún tenía casi una hora de camino hasta Forks y empezaba a oscurecerse, lo mejor era tratar de llegar Port Ángeles y buscar un hotel donde pasar la noche.

Luego de más de veinte minutos en carretera detuvo el coche una vez más frente a uno de los hoteles que se encontraba en la vía, el frio arremetía sin clemencia y la oscuridad ya había cubierto el cielo con su manto, se registró sin siquiera preguntar el valor de la noche, entró a la habitación con la mochila que había preparado cuando decidió dejar todo atrás, no lo pensó solo tomo su teléfono y compro un tiquete de Nueva York a Seattle, empaco un par de jeans y camisas en una mochila y se fue sin decir adiós. Se desnudó dispuesta a darse una ducha y volver a tratar de dejar al maldito de Alec en donde debía estar. En el pasado, mientras el agua caliente cubría su cuerpo el llanto y la decepción volvió a ella, se destruyó mientras se decía que era la última vez y ahora si sería cierto… Cerro la llave de la ducha envolviéndose en la toalla y tirándose a la cama perdiéndose en el único mundo que le daba tranquilidad y la paz que tanto ansiaba el mundo de los sueños.

5:35 am…

Despertó con el rostro perlado en sudor el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y la respiración acelerada, se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche pasando las manos por su rostro, intentando calmar a su desesperado corazón y suspirando fuertemente... Era él hacía una semana soñaba que él le llamaba.

Su mandíbula perfecta, su cuerpo musculoso y definido, su mirada verde intensa que prometía un mundo lleno de oscuridad sin rendición… Siempre ahí en la punta del acantilado que colindaba con el espeso bosque, siempre llamándola sin voz viendo como su cuerpo se contraía ante cada respiración agónica y marchita que él daba.

¿Quién era ese hombre que estaba colándose en su subconsciente y le invitaba a perderse en un mundo de fantasía oscura y pecaminosa?

Suspiró antes de levantarse de la cama y meterse al baño si quería llegar a Forks temprano debía empezar a conducir ¡ya!

Tomo unos vaqueros rasgados y un suéter cuello alto, los guantes y ato su cabello a una coleta alta, debía cortarlo a Alec siempre le había gustado que ella lo tuviese largo para poder enterrar sus manos en el mientras hacían el amor…

Sí, definitivamente iba a cortarlo... Y mucho.

Negó con la cabeza, si no había recuerdos, no habría llanto. Guardo las llaves del coche en sus bolsillos y salió de la habitación, cancelo en la recepción del hotel y se montó en el coche rentado siendo las 6 con 10 minutos.

Encendió el trasto llamado camioneta observando como el cielo en vez de aclarar se oscurecía, suspiro sonoramente juntando sus manos para darse calor hoy tenía la firme convicción de dejar a Alec y a la puta de Jane atrás, no volver a llorar y tomar este viaje como lo que era. Una aventura, encendió la radio colocando una emisora local y tarareando la canción que sonaba en el momento.

El camino hasta Fork fue normal y tranquilo no había lluvia pero si viento, subió el volumen a la radio cuando Mr. Know It All de Kelly Clarkson se reproducía y empezó a cantar mientras conducía por la US 101, riéndose de ella misma y de lo bien que le quedaba la letra a su situación, volvió a romper en risas cuando se dio cuenta que en tres semanas de llanto esta era la primera vez que se reía... Se estaba enloqueciendo y disfrutando de ello cuando la transmisión fue interrumpida.

Informamos que la Tormenta Sally tocara tierra en dos horas, las poblaciones aledañas a Washington D. C deben dirigirse a los refugios seleccionados por el gobierno nacional.

La información había sido clara y concisa y luego siguieron con la música esta vez una melodía de Pink lleno la cabina, el viento golpeaba fuerte contra la carrocería haciendo un silbido tenebroso, haciéndola saltar en su asiento y luego reír como idiota por asustarse con esa nimiedad ya no era una niña ya no le daban miedo las tormentas, además estaba a menos de treinta minutos de entrar al pueblo que no visitaba desde que era una niña.

Coloco la dirección de la casa de la abuela en su GPS así que esperaba por todos los dioses no extraviarse.

Forks le daba la bienvenida con un cartel indicando sus 3.120 habitantes, era un pueblo pequeño bastante húmedo y oscuro, nada que ver con su estilo de vida, le gustaba el ruido y la luz de su querida selva de cemento pero en estos momentos necesitaba paz, tranquilidad y soledad, para sanar y volver a ser ella.

En la entrada principal del pueblo estaba la pastelería de Sue, sintió su estómago gruñir fuertemente... No había comido nada desde que se había bajado del avión en Seattle, así que detuvo el coche una vez más, estaba a unos treinta minutos de la casa de su abuela y se moría por comer una rebanada de pie de limón de las que hacia la señora Clearwater.

Sue no se encontraba allí, detrás de la barra con la cabeza gacha y aparentemente riendo por alguna broma se encontraba su hija Emily, Isabella dudaba que la reconociera puesto que de la chica flacucha con la que jugaba a hacer castillos de princesas en las arenas de la Push no quedaba nada, Emily también había cambiado mucho su cuerpo se había formado excelentemente bien y ahora algo adicional lo adornaba, sonrió como tonta al ver la pancita que se asomaba tímida en el cuerpo de su amiga. Movió su cabeza haciendo tronar varios de sus músculos comería una buena rebanada de pie y saludaría a una amiga de la infancia y retomaría su camino, se acercó sin vacilaciones hasta llegar a la barra de la cafetería Emily subió la cabeza haciendo que se detuviese abruptamente, una espantosa cicatriz cruzaba toda su mejilla desfigurándole parcialmente el rostro, la chica frente a ella sonrió mostrándole que era la misma Emily que cuando eran niñas.

— ¿Isa? —preguntó la chica saliendo de la barra y caminando donde estaba la castaña antes de estrecharle en un fuerte abrazo — ¡hace cuanto no te veía mujer!

—Muchos años Ily —dijo recordando el apodo que le tenía de niña —estoy de vacaciones y decidí venir a visitar a mi abuela —nadie tenía que enterarse que el hombre por el cual había dejado todo se había ido con otra— solo que no pude resistirme a llegar primero aquí, ¿aun tu madre cocina ese pie de limón que tanto me gustaba? —por el rostro de Emily cruzo una mueca de dolor suspiro fuertemente antes de contestar:

—Mi madre murió hace siete meses Isabella —su voz se quebró y unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron desde su espalda un par de ojos negros como el carbón la miraron fijamente haciéndola sentir inquieta...

¿Por qué ese hombre la miraba como si la conociera?

—Ily yo... —Expreso sin saber que decir mientras miraba al corpulento hombre detrás de la que había sido su amiga de la infancia.

—Tranquila, no tenías por qué saber, tu abuela estuvo allí y gracias a Dios Paul ya estaba junto a mí —acaricio el brazo del hombre que la abrazaba —Dios que tonta —dijo golpeándose en la frente —Amor, ella es Isa una amiga de la infancia, Isabella él es mi esposo Paul Atenas —el hombre estiro una de sus manos hacia la chica mientras su mirada la escudriñaba, había algo en él que le parecía familiar, pero estaba tan segura como que su nombre era Luna Isabella Swan que nunca lo había visto.

—Bella... —susurro el chico sosteniéndole la mano... —Mi hermosa Bella —dijo como en trance, haciéndola arquear una ceja, ante el apodo y la propiedad con la que lo había dicho. Emily le toco el brazo sacándolo de su trance momentáneo mientras la castaña zafaba su mano de la de él mirándolo extrañada.

Emily la invito a la barra luego de una rebanada de Pie de Limón, se dio cuenta que aún tenía tiempo para una vuelta por el pueblo, quería pasar por la escuela secundaria donde había tomado clases de verano una vez y quizás los Newton tenían aun esa tienda de deporte que habían inaugurado la última vez que había venido a pasar vacaciones junto con Jazz.

El cielo de Forks se había oscurecido rápidamente por lo que fue el momento para retomar su camino a casa de su abuela, faltaba poco para llegar a la colina, nunca había entendido por qué su abuela se había quedado en aquella casa luego de la muerte de Charles, la casa era vieja algo tétrica y apartada del pueblo.

Su abuelo Charles había sido siempre un ser ermitaño y su abuela a pesar de su forma de ser vivaracha y alegre se había acostumbrado a ese extraño modo de vivir. Miro la espesura de los bosques de Forks, mientras encendía el calentador de la camioneta el frio parecía atravesar la carrocería y amenazarla con una hipotermia, empezaba a caer los primeros copos de nieve cuando un ruido extraño llamó su atención, como si las llantas forcejearan con el asfalto de la carretera. Disminuyo un poco la velocidad antes que la camioneta se detuviese del todo.

— ¡Genial! —mascullo golpeando el volante, estaba jodida... Suspiro fuertemente antes de girar la llave y tratar de encenderlo... —Triplemente genial —murmuro al viento bajándose del coche y soplando a sus manos ahora solo faltaba que le saliera algún oso como los que había leído en la prensa local.

Osos, terribles osos, habitaban en el bosque de Forks desde hacía unos meses atrás, el comisario Newton, aún era difícil de creer que Mike, el hijo de los Newton fuese el comisario del pueblo y había declarado un toque de queda hacia unos días atrás, alertando a toda la población y los pueblos vecinos, incluso se había atrevido a proponerle que se quedara en su casa mientras la tormenta pasaba…

¡Ni loca!...

Prefería mil veces que un oso le mordiese el culo antes que la fingida hospitalidad de un lobo en un ridículo disfraz de oveja, solo era ver la mirada de Newton para saber que esa era una muy mala idea.

¿Cómo diablos iba a encender ese trasto?...

Le dio una patada a una de las llantas antes de volver al coche y mirar el GPS, estaba cerca de la casa a unos cinco minutos en coche no más de diez a pie, tomo su chaqueta gruesa y se la coloco antes de enrollar una bufanda a su cuello, lo único que le faltaba era que pescara un resfriado.

Con el GPS en mano empezó a caminar, el camino hacia la vieja casona Swan estaba tal cual como lo recordaba lleno de musgo, árboles y asfalto parecía que nada había cambiado desde las últimas vacaciones que ella y Jazz habían pasado en ese lugar, giro hacia la izquierda y recordaba perfectamente que esa era la última curva que había antes de llegar a la casa, así que estaba cerca, No se equivocó a lo lejos podía ver una edificación.

Corrió colina arriba deteniéndose abruptamente al ver la casa frente a ella.

Delante de ella no estaba la vieja casona que su abuelo Charles había comprado hacía tiempo atrás, esta casa era diferente enormes muros grises cubiertos del musgo verde que caracterizaban Forks se levantaban victoriosos guardando una fortaleza.

Su abuela no podría estar viviendo allí... ¿O sí?, el lugar parecía sacado de una película de terror de las viejas, era tan lúgubre y oscuro... Mucho más oscuro de lo que ya era Forks.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Camino los pasos que le separaban de la reja metálica y la abrió causando un chirrido fuerte... Sí, la típica casa de terror, solo faltaba que Jack el destripador saliese con su moto sierra, sonrió y negó por lo ridículo de su pensamiento ya hablaría con la abuela Swan cuando la tuviese frente a frente, camino hasta la entrada de la casa donde dos lobos aparentemente enojados custodiaban las escaleras de baldosines negros relucientes que terminaban frente a las puertas de roble que adornaban la entrada.

El viento era cada vez más fuerte así que debía encontrar a su abuela donde sea que estuviese, camino hasta bordear los jardines, encontrándose gratamente sorprendida al verlo, a pesar de lo tenebrosa que era la fachada principal de la casa los jardines estaban llenos de rosas blancas y rojas que le daban al lugar un aspecto mágico, había una fuente rodeada de flores y enredaderas que lo hacían ver como un castillo de princesas.

Paso la mano por su cabello en una mala manía adquirida gracias a Alec, antes de encaminarse a la parte trasera de la casa, el viento la golpeaba fuertemente así que coloco la capucha que tenía su chaqueta sobre su cabeza, el viento era definitivamente un muy mal amigo en estos momentos, pero aun así intentaba llegar a la puerta trasera luchando con su mal equilibrio y pidiendo al cielo no caer, iba a seguir caminando cuando su mirada de topo con él...

Un hombre y no cualquier hombre.

Su espalda ancha y musculosa se contraía cada vez que el hacha que usaba aquel misterioso hombre bajaba y cortaba la madera, su mirada vagaba por aquel trabajado cuerpo, observando los dos orificios que se formaban en su espalda baja, tenía unos vaqueros desgastados a la cadera que se ajustaban a sus muy bien torneadas piernas, su trasero invitaba a tocarlo, pellizcarlo y amasarlo mientras... Movió mi cabeza a un lado y al otro, estaba desvariando. Intento hablar pero su garganta se había secado, intentaba pero no podía separar la mirada de cada pedazo de piel expuesta. El viento la golpeo con fuerza empujándola hacia delante y haciéndola caer de rodillas contra el suelo el hacha que utilizaba el hombre quedo a mitad de viaje... Su cuerpo entero se flexiono como aspirando en el aire... y entonces se giró.

Sintió como el aire abandonaba su cuerpo, podía sentir los ojos de ese hombre clavado en su figura como si la quemara con hierro fundido, por más que lo intento no pudo alzar al vista, sus ojos parecían querer escanearlo desde abajo, su mirada ascendió por el cuerpo estático del extraño hombre, sintiendo su respiración y su mirada intensa mientras su mirada estaba trancada en el perfecto y bien trabajado abdomen de ese hermoso espécimen, en su pecho cincelado como el mármol, en sus brazos perfectos y musculosos... Por Cristo Jesús, si de espaldas era un monumento de frente era un maldito dios.

Continuo con su escrutinio grabando lentamente en su retina cada parte del cuerpo del hombre frente a ella, el tatuaje tribal que tenía en su bíceps izquierdo hasta llegar a su hombro y bordeando hasta cubrir su ante brazo, suspiro fuertemente antes de enfocar su mirada en su rostro.

Ángulos perfectos y pronunciados, barbilla prominente y partida, labios gruesos y carnosos, nariz recta facciones duras y unos impresionantes ojos grises rasgados y cubiertos de largas pestañas, su cabello completamente cobrizo e indomable, barba prolija y descuidada y lo más impresionante... Una cicatriz que cruzaba desde su frente trazando su ojo derecho hasta la mitad de su mejilla...

.

.

.

Aun sigo sin saber que diablos hago, solo dejo que la idea fluya... Mil gracias a Salem, a Jo y a Noe, que sirven como mis salvavidas en momentos de crisis existenciales

Mil gracias a mi **Gine** hermosa, que haria esta pobre niña sin tu ayuda y apoyo... Sabes que te amodoro con cada uno de mis kilos de mas...

Sobretodo mil gracias a mi **Madame S, **no solo por el tiempo y los consejos si no ser la personita tan bella que es

Este capitulo si bien no fuese posible sin estas personas de arriba fuera imposible sin ustedes: Elizabeth Cullen - Valvarezstewart-LizPattStew-Joalma-Isis Janet-Saha .05-prisgpe-osbelys-yessenya-cristina grey- -lokaxtv-nekocullenpattinson-everunner-edwardclaus-the princess of the dark-mahely-melyna ortiz-emii aerlin y mi bella Gaby del Rey!

No hay palabras suficientes para agardecer el hecho que em den un poquito de su tiempo para leer y comentar, nos vemos la otra semana.

Aryam

16-01-13


	3. La Bella y la Bestia

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, Si ya quisiera yo ser la dueña... Por el momento soy la dueña ama y señora de este lobo... Y que Meyer m,e perdone por trasformar a su vampiro

.

.

_**Gracias a Mi beta hermosa, por el apoyo, esta historia a subido mis niveles de intensidad para con ella, Gine te quiero mi Bruji**_

.

.

Bella y la Bestia…

.

.

Triste mortal, solamente su siervo,

Roto de amor es su amor lo que anhelo,

Mi bella flor, ruego a Dios,

Dame el valor, pues sin ella nada soy, ni nada tengo.

Hoy te busque, y te hallé,

En mis sueños, soy un ladrón,

Pues robarte pretendo.

Mi bella flor, nuevo adiós,

Dame el valor,

Solamente quiero robarle un beso.

_**Warcry - La vida en un beso**_

.

.

Más de 100 años habían transcurrido en los que Edward Cullen no había percibido ese olor. Su hembra, su mitad su compañera de vida la que era arrancada de su lado una y otra vez como un maldito castigo, detuvo el hacha en el aire aspirando fuertemente el olor dulzón en el ambiente.

Maldito Chocolate y su inexplicable esencia… Sintió como su cuerpo se tensiono levemente, y dejo de respirar por breves segundos mientras se giraba y obligaba a la bestia que poseía a calmarse.

Fijo su mirada en la diminuta figura que había frente a él, era ella nuevamente, ella como cada cien años, su cuerpo, su mirada, diferente pero igual… Su mujer, su vida, su Bella…

—Bella… —susurro entumecido por el olor, debía dejar de respirar, debía contenerse, vio como la mirada de la mujer recorría su cuerpo hasta toparse con su cicatriz… Negó con la cabeza dando dos pasos hacia atrás mientras soltaba el hacha y cubría con su mano parcialmente su rostro.

¡_No_!, ella no podía verlo así, ella… Negó con su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones, ella ¡no era su Bella!, quito la mano de su rostro con fuerza mientras veía como la mujer frente a él se levantaba del suelo.

El cosquilleo reconocido en su cuerpo se hizo más intenso, el calor corporal empezaba a aumentar… Rabia por seguir creyendo en un maldito espejismo, creyendo que ella volvía a él.

— ¿Quién eres? —rugió sintiendo la ya conocida opresión en su pecho, cada 100 años ella volvía a él, volvía y se iba dejándolo más maldito de lo que ya estaba, sintiendo como si lo quemaran en brazas lentamente… La mujer no contesto, sus ojos estaban enfrascados en los suyos… Chocolate, maldito chocolate.

Sintió el deseo de recorrer cada una de sus entrañas, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba… —_No respires Edward_—, se repetía como mantra. Su deseo por la mujer que apenas conocía no era sano, quería enterrarse en ella de una vez por todas quería tomarla como llevaba deseándolo desde hacía un par de años atrás necesitaba calmar la sed que ella le daba... Cada jodidos 100 años..

— ¡¿Qué no me escucho?! —Rugió duramente — ¡le he preguntado quién diablos es y qué demonios está haciendo en mi propiedad! —Gritó nuevamente haciéndola saltar, su respiración era arrítmica ya que evitaba que el maldito chocolate se apoderara de él y lo hiciese perder el control — ¡Seth!

Isabella retrocedió dos pasos, el hombre hermoso que ella había admirado hasta hacia unos minutos atrás parecía intimidante y peligroso — ¿Es sorda usted? —volvió a rugir, Isabella suspiro fuertemente, el frio estaba calando sus huesos mas sin embargo ese hombre hermoso y misterioso estaba apenas con unos vaqueros y parecía no tener ni un ápice de frio era como si… — ¡¿Me está escuchando maldita sea?! —Dijo el hombre caminando dos pasos hacia ella —está invadiendo propiedad privada señorita y yo-

— ¿Propiedad privada? —dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.

—Dios habla al menos —escupió sarcástico —escucho bien propiedad privada —sus ojos antes tan azules que parecían grises se habían vuelto oscuros como el carbón — ¡Seth! —grito nuevamente el hombre ¿Qué solo sabía gritar?

—Mire, señor —La castaña hizo señas con sus manos.

—No creo que le interese mi nombre —dijo con desprecio — ¡la quiero fuera de mi propiedad en este momento! —Exclamó con voz atronadora antes de caminar hasta pasar a su lado en dirección a la casa, si se quedaba un poco mas no respondería por sus instintos —Seth maldita sea ¿dónde diablos te metes? —murmuro entre dientes sin importar la mujer que venía detrás de él.

—Esta no es su casa —gimió Isabella tratando de que su voz sonara dura, pero el castañeo de su dientes hacia la tarea algo difícil — ¡Esta casa le pertenece a Marie Swan! —el hombre seguía caminando ahora estaban dentro de la casa, cosa que la chica agradecía ya que el frio estaba calando cada uno de sus huesos —Mi nombre es-

—Ya cállese, y retírese, no me interesa saber quién es usted —Su voz perdió la fuerza que había tenido en un momento, mentía y le dolía más esa mentira a él de lo que cualquier persona podía imaginar, quizás no era su Bella, no en carne y hueso pero su esencia estaba ahí, su olor su mirada toda ella gritaba a Gabriella Higginbotham, a Anabella Black, Clarabella Dwyer... Su Bella, su nena bonita, rubia, pelinegra, ojos azules, verdes o cafés... Era ella...

— ¡El que no entiende es usted! —grito la mujer, —es un cavernario, poco caballero, patán de lo peor —Edward dejo de escuchar mientras seguía su camino hacia la sala de estar de su fortaleza, empuño sus manos, la luna llena estaba cerca, el deseo carnal de poseerla en cuerpo y alma se apoderaba de sus sentidos, necesitaba que se fuera, solo el hecho de tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos estaba acabando con su autocontrol, al menos aún había sol así que podía soportarlo. Pero no podía decir lo mismo una vez la luna se dejase ver en el cielo oscuro de Forks — ¡Escúcheme! —grito ella encolerizada haciendo que él se detuviese abruptamente no solo por el grito que ella había dado sino por el duro objeto que había lanzado contra su espalda desnuda, inspiro aire por la boca empuñando aun sus manos fuertemente antes de girarse —Soy Isabella Swan, Mi abuela es Marie Swan dueña de esta casa y-

—Le compre esta casa a su abuela hace seis meses —expreso con voz dura mientras tragaba grueso —así que dentro de estas paredes usted no es nadie más que una visitante no deseada, no pienso volvérselo a pedir retírese antes que la haga pasar una noche en la comisaria por invasión a la propiedad privada, lesiones personales —iba a seguir con su diatriba cuando un pequeño chasquido lo hizo mirar en otra dirección.

— ¿Me buscaba Señor? —dijo un muchacho joven de tez morena y cabello oscuro estaba de pie en el marco de una de las puertas.

—Acompaña a… —dio una mirada desdeñosa a la figura de la joven mujer frente a él —la señorita a la salida Seth —dijo fuertemente antes de caminar un poco más y encerrarse en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

Rugió como poseso, él lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, la sentía venir como sentía la tormenta, camino hacia el bar donde tomo una botella de coñac, ni siquiera le importo usar un vaso tomo directamente de la botella dejando que el ardor del licor combatiera con el propio calor de su cuerpo, esta vez no iba a perderla, la alejaría de él y así ella podría vivir una vida tranquila y segura, el animal dentro de él la quería, la añoraba... Necesitaba su escencia.. Su aroma.. Marcarla.. que fuese suya Como él era de ella...…Deseaba tenerla bajo su cuerpo gimiendo de placer desesperado. Pero su parte humana esa que él trataba de conservar aun le gritaba a viva voz que ella merecía vivir, ella merecía algo mejor que su mundo oscuro y su adicción a su esencia... Ambos hombres en su interior, luchaban por ese sabor necesario e irrevocable el saber que ella volvía a el que ella una vez mas estaba tan cerca de ser uno, pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez cambiaria lo que fuera solo por tenerla más tiempo, aunque eso sea tenerla lejos de el.

Respiro trabajosamente el dulce y adictivo sabor al chocolate fundido que desprendía su nena aún estaba en el ambiente, quiso abrazarla y devorar sus labios, tan pronto la había visto el animal reclamaba, el hombre se contenía, suspiro un par de veces y se desplomo en el sillón de cuero mullido pasando las manos por su cara una y otra vez, respirando lentamente hasta que una imagen del periódico local llamo su atención.

Observó la noticia burlándose internamente…

Osos, el Comisario Newton declaraba toque de queda por los osos que merodeaban en el bosque, tiro el informativo a la basura mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz, ahora estaba más calmado, pero con el olor de Isabella Swan impregnado en su cuerpo y en la punta de su nariz, cerró los ojos recostando su cabeza en la tapicería del sillón.

Sintió que la puerta se abría y respiro el aroma deseando o al menos creyendo creer que no fuese Bella.

— ¿Se ha ido Seth? —pregunto sin mirarlo.

Un silencio tenso se alojó en la habitación por lo cual Edward abrió los ojos enderezándose en su asiento y llevando la botella una vez más a su boca.

—Estoy hablando Seth, sabes que odio cuando me das silencios —murmuró.

—Es ella ¿verdad señor? —dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Me preguntas algo que ya sabes Seth…? —inquirió enérgicamente.

El chico no se amedrento a pesar de lo fuerte que sonaron sus palabras, conocía a Edward Cullen hacía ya varios años, conocía todos sus secretos y a todas sus Bellas.

—No se ha ido señor —murmuro en voz baja —la tormenta ha tocado tierra, ella está sin coche y sin un lugar a donde ir, yo considero-

—La quiero fuera de mi casa Seth, es lo único que puedo hacer para que ella se mantenga viva —tomo otro trago directo de la botella — ¿Cómo hace para encontrarme siempre Seth? —preguntó.

— ¿Cómo nos trasmutamos señor?... —expreso el muchacho— Quizás su destino es estar juntos.

—Destino... —Edward río sardónico— ¿Crees que personajes como tú o yo lo tenemos Seth? —nuevamente el silencio absoluto reino en el ambiente —Quiero que se vaya Seth, contrata a alguien, paga lo que tengas que pagar pero la quiero lejos de mí, pero sobre todo la quiero lejos de Paul Atenas.

Seth lo miro como se observan dos amigos respiro fuertemente antes de hablar —Ella sigue preguntando por su abuela —Edward sonrió al recordar a la señora vivaracha y audaz, le había sacado una buena cantidad de dinero por una propiedad que estaba prácticamente en ruinas, pero él quería paz, necesitaba tranquilidad pero sobre todo necesitaba estar lejos de Bella... Cuan estúpido había sido al pensar eso… si la tenía a menos de un metro de distancia —Si se va con esta ventisca va a morir de hipotermia señor.

— ¡La luna llena se acerca Seth! —Grito frenético— ¡No la quiero cerca de mí! —camino de un lado a otro.

—No es su culpa señor, nunca es su culpa ni de Paul, es simplemente destino... —dijo el muchacho desesperado —Señor nunca lo he juzgado siempre le he servido desde aquella vez en esa cacería —Edward negó al recordar ese fatídico día había pasado tanto tiempo pero el recuerdo continuaba allí... en su memoria tan fresco como si hubiese sido en la mañana.

— ¿Qué es lo que sugieres Seth? —pregunto sin mirarlo.

—Dejar que el destino sigo su curso... —dijo el chico en voz baja.

La sonrisa estridente de un hombre que ha sufrido mucho sonó sombría por las pareces oscuras de la fortaleza de Edward Cullen — ¿Y que muera Seth?, ¿volver a sentir como miles de alfileres atraviesan tú cuerpo? —Negó melancólicamente —estoy harto Seth, de todo esto...

— ¿Sabía usted que Isabella Swan es Francesa?, ¿que viajo a Nueva York por cosas del destino y que por esas mismas cosas esta aquí hoy para usted señor? —Edward dio una sonrisa ladeada, mirando a su fiel lacayo —Lo siento no he podido evitarlo.

— ¿Es interesante su mente Seth? —enarco una ceja.

—Es exactamente igual a los últimos trescientos años señor solo que... Esta vez, —el chico desvió la mirada.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo esta vez Seth? —lo alentó a hablar.

—Tiene el corazón roto señor, está huyendo… Su tristeza —el chico calló al ver la cara de su señor.

— ¿Qué tipo de tristeza Seth? —pregunto dubitativo.

—Similar a la suya señor, ella —trago grueso— ella ama a alguien más —Edward sintió como su corazón oscuro lleno de dolor y resentimiento se encogía por esa aseveración, sentir como miles de espinas se incrustaban dentro de él al saber que no era su Bella, no esta vez, era la Bella de alguien más —esta dolida —Seth hablo— y al parecer usted no le cayó muy bien —dio una sonrisa traviesa de niño malo —su mente es un revoltijo de sentimientos, yo pienso que no hay problema, al menos hasta que pase la tormenta señor —hablo pausadamente.

Edward, de mundos tenebrosos y adicciones letales cayo en su silla como peso muerto, paso la mano por su rostro que parecía haber envejecido aunque eso fuese imposible, suspiro larga y pausadamente —¿Dónde está ahora? —pregunto minutos después.

—La he dejado en la cocina señor, le he dado un té la pobre titiritaba de frio, ¿Su mente no está muy clara, no señor? —Inquirió el fiel empleado.

Su mente era un sinfín de preguntas sin respuestas, de amores y perdida de desengaño y dolor… —Ubícala en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes la que quede más retirada de la mía y por Dios bendito Seth que se vaya antes de la noche de Luna llena, sabes perfectamente que no puedo controlarme cuando ese día… La necesito lejos de mí y de Paul— suspiro levemente y recostó su cabeza en su asiento, saber que el corazón de Bella latía por otro que no era él le estaba carcomiendo el alma, aunque era lo mejor que ella no estuviese junto a él.

Tanto desear no sentir esto que rugía dentro, esta vez ambos tenían la desdicha del corazón roto e irónicamente sangrando.

.

.

.

Temblaba como una hoja al viento, nunca le había gustado el frio, su madre la envolvía en metros de tela para que no pescara un resfriado en épocas de invierno… Nunca daba resultado, estornudo por tercera vez.

Genial su vida era un desastre. No solo Alec le había puesto unos cuernos de la tierra a la estratosfera, había dejado todo buscando a una abuela que no sabía dónde estaba, y para poner la cereza en el pastel la tormenta había empezado y ella estaba en casa de ese hombre que la asustaba y atraía a igual magnitud… a este paso iba a enloquecer, sintió unos pasos acercarse y tomo la taza de té de hierbas que aquel chico había preparado para ella.

—Señorita Swan —el chico sonrió frente a ella— el señor Cullen le concede quedarse mientras la tormenta pasa.

—El señor Cullen es la mata de la cordialidad—bufo sarcastica

Seth volvio a ladear la comisura de su boca dandole una sonrisa lobuna y picara— si gusta acompañarme —volvió a sonreír mostrándole confianza, ahora tenía dos dilemas.

El primero quedarse con míster arrogante, cavernícola, maleducado, hermoso espécimen bajado del Olimpo o salir a la tormenta pescar una neumonía y que un oso le mordiese el trasero… No, definitivamente no quería que un oso le mordiese el culo, se encerraría en la habitación hasta que la tormenta pasara y no vería a míster arrogante en lo que estuviese allí.

— ¿Sabes algo de mi abuela? —le pregunto al chico que caminaba delante de ella…

—Creo que la última vez que la vi hablaba de un crucero por el Caribe —dijo Seth subiendo las escaleras que colindaban al segundo piso.

—Su jefe es algo egocéntrico —expreso Isabella mirando el cuadro que estaba en la planta superior de la casa, los ojos grises y la mirada vacía y arrogante del hombre en la pintura, su rostro era aún mucho más perfecto sin esa espantosa cicatriz.

—Mi jefe es una buena persona, solo que la vida le ha dado muy duro y por diferentes ángulos, no se puede juzgar un libro por su tapa —Isabella asintió si alguien sabia de libros era ella misma —si necesita algo más señorita, puede bajar y solicitármelo en esta casa solo somos el señor y yo —se detuvo frente a la puerta más alejada del corredor.

—Isabella —dijo la castaña mientras el joven abría la puerta dejándola pasar a la habitación —Mi nombre es Isabella, los que me conocen me llaman Isa —el chico sonrió coqueto y pícaro.

— ¿Nunca la han llamado Bella? —ella enarco una de sus cejas antes de negar con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, sonrisa que murió cuando recordó que el esposo de Emily la había llamado así.

—Mi nombre es Seth —La castaña camino hasta la ventana que colindaba con la parte trasera de la casa.

—En el pueblo dicen que el bosque está infectado de osos —no fue exactamente una pregunta.

—En el pueblo se escuchan muchas cosas señorita, pero créame cuando le digo que no he visto ningún oso en ese bosque —Seth sonrió e Isabella sabía que le ocultaba algo —en un par de horas la cena estará lista —la castaña miro su reloj de pulsera el día había pasado rápidamente y faltaba muy poco para las cinco de la tarde —Estoy a su servicio Isabella, le recomiendo cambiar su ropa por algo más acorde con el clima y menos húmedo, han dicho que la tormenta será inclemente.

— ¡Mierda! —maldijo la castaña había dejado la mochila dentro del coche estaba completamente empapada y sin ropa.

— ¿Mierda? —repitió Seth confuso.

—He dejado toda mi ropa en la camioneta —paso la mano por su cabello antes de sentarse en la cama.

—Pues si no quiere pescar un resfriado es mejor que se cambie esa ropa húmeda, el baño está allí —señalo la única puerta en la habitación —iré a buscar algo con lo que pueda vestirse mientras su ropa se seca —dicho esto el joven abandono la habitación.

Isabella respiro levemente antes de levantarse, las tormentas ya no le aterraban o al menos eso quería pretender, no sabía porque pero desde niña le temía a los rayos y a las noches muy oscuras, Jasper siempre le hacía un espacio en su cama… Pero ella ya no tenía diez años y Jasper ya no la apoyaba como en aquel entonces.

Deambulo por la habitación de color gris mirando cada mueble, parecían antiguos tallados a mano, una cama tamaño King adornaba la estancia con edredones blancos y el suelo estaba finamente tapizado por una alfombra esponjosa y suave, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Seth quien traía toallas y ropa de vestir.

—Es lo más pequeño que he encontrado señorita, eran del señor Cullen, espero le queden bien… —lo dudo al instante ya que el señor Cullen le sacaba un par de cabezas y era mucho más ancho que ella.

—Hubiese sido mejor si usase ropa suya Seth, no creo que al señor Cullen le agrade que use su ropa —dijo mordazmente recordando al señor de las cavernas.

—No juzgue al libro por su portada señorita Swan puede parecer excitante y ser extremadamente aburrido o viceversa —murmuro antes de salir, sabía que no estaba jugando limpio, pero su jefe merecía un poco de felicidad, todos la merecían.

Isabella se quedó sola en aquella oscura habitación con el viento silbando en el exterior de la casa y la lluvia repiqueteando contra la ventana, tomo las prendas que Seth había traído nada del otro mundo toallas azul turquesa bordadas con las letras _EC_ y una sudadera negra junto con una camisa sin mangas.

Tomo la ropa rápidamente y no pudo evitar llevarla a su rostro, olía a él, a tierra húmeda y a bosques, se vio lentamente hipnotizada por aquel momento en que lo vio, una visión casi irreal y luego cuando él hablo y todo su cuerpo tembló concentrándose en el movimiento de su boca, no sabía que había pasado solo estaba segura de que se había sentido aterrorizada, excitada y furiosa al mismo tiempo, se vio nuevamente inhalando el aroma que desprendía la ropa de ese extraño ser. Negó con la cabeza antes de estornudar un par de veces y levantarse dispuesta a darse un relajante baño con agua caliente.

.

.

.

Había acabado con dos botellas de coñac y una de whisky había colocado la copa en su nariz intentando por todos los medios desaparecer su esencia pero allí seguía, burlándose de él sometiéndolo y haciéndole daño.

—Señor —vio que Seth entraba al estudio, odiaba que lo llamase así, luego de casi 400 años viviendo juntos —la señorita Swan se encuentra en la segunda planta, en la dirección opuesta a su habitación tal como lo indico, le he dado una muda de ropa suya porque ella olvido su mochila en su coche.

Edward sintió el humor de Seth el muchachito de 415 años estaba burlándose de él — ¿Te parece divertido Seth? —murmuro entre dientes.

—Para nada señor —dijo en tono burlón.

— ¿Eres consiente que tu ropa le hubiese venido mejor?

—Soy un simple empleado mi señor —dijo aun con burla haciendo que Edward emitiera una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te aprovechas de mi buen estima Seth… —el joven rio más abiertamente— que no se te vuelva costumbre —una sonrisa ladeada adorno el rostro del cobrizo, la lluvia caía afuera sin clemencia ¿de verdad había pensado en enviarla afuera?

—No pensaba con claridad señor —dijo Seth mirando a todos lados.

—Sal de mi cabeza Seth —se pasó la mano por el cabello —o la próxima vez que quieras desfogarte hare que tu amiguito no reaccione —Seth se llevó la mano a su entrepierna, copular era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer —ambos hombres soltaron una carcajada que se detuvo abruptamente al sentir que una presencia extraña llegaba.

—No viene en son de paz —dijo Seth mirando a Edward.

—Nunca lo es en esta época, no Seth, y por alguna extraña razón, castigo divino o lo que sea ella siempre viene a mí —el chico asintió mientras lo veía levantarse y caminar hasta las puertas de roble que comunicaban el despacho con el bosque.

A pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver al hombre que se dirigía rápidamente a él — ¿Esta aquí? —no había sido una pregunta —no me lo niegues Edward, puedo olerla desde aquí —gimió el hombre entre las sombras.

—Sí, está aquí —confirmo para ver al hombre acercarse con una velocidad impresionante — ¿Que le hiciste esta vez Edward? —murmuro entre dientes.

—Simplemente le he dado posada Paul…

—Aléjate de ella —susurro el hombre cada vez más cerca —tú le haces mal.

—Ambos acabamos con su vida siempre Paul —expreso el cobrizo —Ella se ira tan pronto la tormenta haya pasado, ni tu ni yo interferiremos en su vida.

—Sal afuera Cullen —dijo con voz contenida.

—Ve donde tu mujer Paul —respondió estoico.

—Deja a mi mujer fuera de esto.

— ¿Qué diablos haces persiguiéndome Paul?, déjame en paz, déjala en paz a ella.

—No sabes lo que dices Cullen, es por tu culpa que estamos en esta situación.

—Llevas quinientos años recriminándomelo Atenas, estoy cansado, solo quiero tranquilidad así que te advierto vete de mi propiedad.

Una sonrisa retumbo desde la espesa oscuridad del bosque —Tu no me ordenas nada Cullen.

—Quiero que te vayas... Ahora Paúl —murmuro entre dientes saliendo a la espesura de la noche, Paul salió desde los matorrales dejándose ver, el hombre tenía un aspecto más fiero que el de un animal salvaje, más sin embargo esto no atemorizo al cobrizo.

—No te quiero cerca de ella Cullen—rugio con furia el hombre frente a él.

—Pues aquí va quedarse —antes que pudiera preverlo Paul se abalanzó hacia Edward haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos antes de empujarlo fuertemente, su rostro desfigurado por la ira lo hizo arremeter con fuerza contra el hombre piel canela ambos respirando afanosamente, ambos sintiendo que la ira recorría su cuerpo ambos dejando que el animal dominara sus instintos.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarla. ¿Está claro? —Gimió Paul en voz ronca —Te mato como algo llegue a pasarle Edward Cullen, Te juro que acabo con tu miserable existencia.

—Largo de mi casa —grito de vuelta el cobrizo —vete ahora Paul, antes que haga algo de lo cual puedo arrepentirme luego —su voz era rasposa, grave y amenazante, el hombre frente a él gruñó mostrando los dientes puntiagudos antes de negar fuertemente y perderse entre la niebla y los arboles — ¡Seth! —Edward temblaba de rabia, intentado por todos los medios de controlarse, no sería bueno transmutarse con Isabella en la misma casa, respiro fuertemente sintiendo como su fiel amigo Seth llegaba a su lado —Encárgate de Isabella —su voz salió distorsionada debido al coraje —mantenla a salvo Seth, confió en ti —el chico asintió antes de que el hombre corriera a un ritmo frenético internándose entre los árboles y luego el maullido doloroso y tétrico resonaba desde el bosque.

.

.

.

Seth salía desde el despacho de su jefe justo para ver a Isabella Swan bajando las escaleras de la casa, la mujer sabía que algo había sucedido pero trataba de hacerse la desentendida.

_Quizás si le pregunto... _

La castaña negó con su cabeza antes de bajar los escalones que hacían falta para llegar frente al empleado.

—El señor Cullen ha salido, pero ha dejado dicho que si usted necesita algo es mi obligación atenderla —La chica asintió —veo que acerté con la ropa —la castaña miro su ropa había doblado los puños de la camisa y hecho varios dobladillos al pantalón para que pudiese ajustarse a su cuerpo.

—Insisto que algo de ropa suya me hubiese quedado mucho mejor —paso la mano por su cabello —necesito un teléfono para llamar a New York —Seth asintió antes de llevarla al despacho para que hiciese su llamada.

Después de haber "_hablado_" con Rosalie y escuchar sus insultos por haber desaparecido sin decir nada, Isabella comió el emparedado de queso y jamón que Seth había llevado para ella antes de disculparse pues debía ausentarse de casa, el cielo se había oscurecido totalmente y la lluvia repiqueteaba contra las ventanas y el techo de aquella extraña casa, se sentía incomoda y completamente fuera de lugar, era como si fuese la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar, aunque no lo fuese, la casa si estaba muy cambiada pero seguía siendo la misma que ella había visitado una y otra vez para vacaciones.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la segunda planta de la casa, sentía curiosidad por saber que más había hecho Edward Cullen en la propiedad —Eres un egocéntrico, macho, arrogante, cavernario y patán —dijo al retrato colgado en la pared, ahora que ni Seth, ni don cabrón se encontraban allí su curiosidad estaba al límite por lo que empezó a empujar levemente las puertas buscando cual estaba abierta, de las siete habitaciones que habían en el segundo piso de la casa tres habían sido abiertas sin encontrar nada que fuese del otro mundo.

La puerta número cuatro estaba trancada con llave por lo que imagino que esa era la de don patán, abrió la quinta puerta encontrándose con un mundo soñado, miles de libros adornaban las paredes de la gran habitación, repaso los tomo con sus dedos hasta llegar a un título que le llamo la atención _**El Encanto de Un Lobo**_, siempre le habían atraído ese tipo de lecturas por algo su especialización era la mitología, los hombres lobos eran fascinantes fuese quien fuese el autor que lo describía. Tomo el libro sin importarle si el señor Cullen se molestaba, Seth había dicho que se sintiera como en casa antes de irse, camino hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta y tirándose a la cama dispuesta a entregarse completamente a la lectura

.

.

.

La noche no había sido muy diferente de las demás para Edward Cullen, el sol, poco a poco, ocupaba su lugar. La visita de Paul Atenas reclamándole algo que no merecía lo había hecho descontrolarse, por eso había partido hacia su mejor amigo… El bosque, necesitaba saciar su ira pero sobre todo necesitaba dejar de pensar en que su Bella estaba tan cerca y tan lejos de él…

Esta vez sería diferente, la primera pensó que había sido cosas del destino que Isabella muriese aquella luna llena en ese accidente mientras lo buscaba afanosamente había demasiado para su corazón.

Él la amaba con pasión desmedida, nunca le había faltado el respeto aun cuando sus deseos animales se confabulaban en su contra y lo único en que podía pensar era en sus labios cubiertos por los de ella, su cuerpo arropándola como un manto y su estrecho centro apretándolo con rudeza.

Rugió como poseso al sentir su erección, la luna se iba dejando ver los primeros rayos del sol y con ella dejando al hombre desgastado luego de un frenesí de sangre y placer.

No quería volver a casa había salido desde el día anterior pero aun sentía el sabor al chocolate fundido en la punta de su lengua, respiro trabajosamente cuando llego a los límites de la casa y el bosque que le daba libertad y placer.

Sus ojos se enfocaron levemente en la ventana abierta de la habitación que se le había asignado a su Bella…

No necesitaba tocarla, solo quería sentirla cerca, verla ahí aunque no fuese para él, lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba. Antes de poder pensarlo mejor ya estaba dentro de la habitación, Isabella dormía y él pensó que podría pasarse horas o días contemplándola sin cansarse, sintió la sangre en su cuerpo correr más rápidamente, su olor lo aturdió levemente más sin embargo se vio inhalando aún más deseando impregnarse de su fragancia exquisita y exótica, su mirada la recorrió lentamente como un buen cazador a su presa, repaso su pequeña figura y el libro a su lado lo que pinto una sonrisa en su cara, observo su rostro, sus ojos cerrados, su pequeña nariz respingona, se acercó a la cama hasta quedar a un paso de ella e inhalo profundamente… Quería más, su cuerpo exigía más, completamente desnudo y con la agilidad que su condición le daba se recostó en la cama dejando que su nariz se colara entre su hermoso cabello caoba que yacía libre de gomas o cualquier otro moño haciéndolo ver como un abanico extendido sobre la almohada, levanto su mirada nuevamente, su sola presencia lo tentaba a hacer cosas prohibidas. Levanto su mano y con la punta de los dedos le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, su mirada vago nuevamente por su rostro hasta detenerse en sus labios carnosos y rosados, Isabella suspiro, se removió un poco y capturo su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Por Cristo, él sabía que no podía empalmarse más pero solo ese mínimo gesto lo tenía más duro y erguido que un puto mástil, jamás en sus casi quinientos años como monstruo había sentido una erección tan dolorosa, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en sus labios deseando poder tocarlos con los suyos, volvió a suspirar antes de levantar su mano dispuesto a tocarlos pero antes de siquiera llegar a estar a centímetros de ellos reacciono.

No podía hacerlo, debía alejarse… Negó con la cabeza antes de levantarse de la cama. Salir de la habitación y volver a la espesura de lo único que lo tranquilizaba… El Bosque.

.

.

.

Mi pobre bebé, ven a mi amor yo soy tu luna... XD me estoy enloqueciendo :P

Gracias Mil gracias a todos aquellos que se han tomado un momento para leer, es una historia rara pero sus coment me ayudan a seguir

Tambien gracias a Salem, a Gianna y a mi Sister Loca Tania GA, por ayudarme en todo el desarollo de cada capitulo

A Mi querida Madame S, que mas puedo decirte mu, gracias por sacar tiempo en tu agenda para mi...

Aryam Shields M,.


	4. vuelve a mi

_Los personajes de Crepusculo sin propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, lamento informarles que este Edward lobo me pertenece, Meyer perdón por volver a nuestro amado vampiro un chucho.._

_._

_._

_Di que conmigo de nuevo reirás.  
Di que en tu pecho aun puedo llorar.  
No es tan difícil volver a soñar.  
¡Rompe ese muro que un día nos supo alejar!_

Volvamos a sitios lejanos,  
Que en tiempos pasados vivimos los dos...  
Vayamos en busca del lago porque aun no seco...

Dejemos orgullos mundanos.  
Sabes que arrimados siempre estaré yo.  
Luchemos juntos contra el tiempo,  
Que nos separo.

**Siento que no estás - Saratoga**

.

.

.

…Vuelve a mi…

La luz de la mañana se coló en la habitación que la castaña ocupaba, recordó que en la noche se había situado en el marco de la ventana envuelta en una cobija gruesa que había dejado Seth sobre la silla del tocador, había llovido mucho... y en algún punto de la tormenta había empezado a nevar, recordaba levemente haber caminado a la cama con el libro en las manos. Y fue solo leer el primer párrafo para engancharse a el, ahora la claridad la molestaba, aun estaba lloviznando y las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban en el techo de la casa.

Abrió los ojos lentamente enfocándose en la habitación donde se encontraba, tenía la extraña sensación de haberse sentido observada, miro alrededor de la habitación y el libro que había tomado de la biblioteca del señor cabron aun estaba en la cama, respiro fuertemente encontrándose con un aroma peculiar, hierba húmeda y bosque... el ambiente olía a él.

_Como si Edward Cullen me observara dormida_ —se dijo a si misma con sarcasmo.

Se estiro completamente en la cama y se sorprendió al ver que su mochila reposaba sobre la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama, salió de entre las sabanas intentando por todos los medios de no caer.

¡Era su mochila!

Saco todas las pertenencias que en ella tenia, no había duda era su mochila pero… ¿Quién la había traído?

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camisa de cuello alto tejida, necesitaba respuestas, la mas importante ¿Dónde demonios se había metido su abuela?, luego buscar a alguien que le arreglase el trasto viejo que tenia por coche y ver que iba a hacer con su vida. Si de algo estaba segura era que no pasaría otra noche más en la casa de don cabron Cullen.

Seth salía de una de las habitaciones que ella recordaba como la cocina, olía deliciosamente bien y no pudo evitar que su estomago gruñera había comido muy mal desde que había terminado con el innombrable.

— ¿Desea desayunar Señorita Swan? —hablo el empleado con respeto, Seth parecía uno de aquellos caballeros de la edad antigua.

—Te lo agradecería Seth —dijo dándole una sonrisa mientras veía como el chico se daba la vuelta invitándola a seguirle, llegaron a la vieja habitación donde estaba el comedor, muy diferente a la que ella recordaba, no solo la decoración era distinta, del viejo comedor negro de hierro de su abuelo no había rastro, ahora había uno de roble color vino con sillas tapizadas en tela suave y cuadros que adornaban la estancia.

Seth desapareció por una de las puertas y regreso varios minutos después con una bandeja de quesos, jamones, huevos revueltos, pan y mermelada, luego volvió a la cocina y salió de ella con una jarra de jugo de naranja.

—Todo estuvo delicioso —comento Isabella al terminar —necesito hablar con el señor Cullen, ¿está en su despacho? —pregunto sin dejar de ver al empleado.

—El señor Cullen no se encuentra en la propiedad él-

La chica hablo cortándolo — ¿Sabe si se demora me urge hablar con él?

—Salió desde anoche señorita, el señor Cullen tiene horas de salida mas no de llegadas, puede que venga en unas horas o regrese mañana —Seth miro hacia la entrada principal antes de hablar —si me disculpa debo recibir a la visita — ¿Visita? —pensó Isabella el timbre no se había escuchado aun.

—Seth —lo llamo antes que el chico abandonara la habitación — ¿Quien trajo mi mochila?

El chico sonrió, una sonrisa lobuna y ladeada —Cuando regresaba del pueblo vi una camioneta azul supuse que era la suya llame una grúa y me cerciore por orden del señor Cullen de llevarla al mecánico del pueblo, tome su mochila y la coloque en su habitación, ahora si me disculpa no me gusta que las personas esperen, menos en un día tan frio como hoy —Antes de que pudiese girarse una campanilla sonó en el lugar avisando que alguien estaba en la puerta.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?!

La voz estridente de un hombre se escuchó desde la entrada.

— ¿_Entonces se fue anoche__?_ —dijo el hombre con voz juguetona, luego chupo sus dientes en un gesto de desaprobación.

—_Sinceramente no creo que vuelva señor, no mientras ella este aquí_.

—_Edward es un completo idiota_ —dijo el hombre, Isabella sintió curiosidad y antes de pensarlo ya estaba caminando hacia el recibidor.

Seth la sintió y el hombre que la acompañaba también, su naturaleza les agudizaba los sentidos haciéndolos estar alerta —Seth —dijo la castaña fingiendo no haber escuchado al visitante —perdona, no sabía que estabas con alguien —el hombre miro a Seth antes de sonreír, era musculoso igual de bello a Edward Cullen, su cabello rubio al estilo militar irradiaba como si tuviese el sol en su cabeza, era alto muy alto e Isabella nunca había visto un hombre así tenia los ojos verdes claros parecían un par de gemas preciosas la camisa de su traje se ajustaba perfectamente a su musculoso torso y para complementar poseía una barba tipo candado que surcaba su mentón y debajo de su nariz, Isabella trago grueso al ver como los dos hombres se miraban entre si, la sonrisa lobuna bailando entre sus labios como si se comunicaran mentalmente.

—Lo sé, soy demasiado guapo —se burló mirando a la chica frente a él antes de dar dos pasos hacia ella — ¿Y esta amable señorita quien es Seth? —dijo el invitado acercándose a la castaña.

—Señor McCarthy, la señorita Isabella Swan es la nieta de la señora que le vendió la casa al señor Cullen.

—Así que… Bella —era la tercer vez que un hombre la llamaba así, la cuarta si contaba lo que Seth le había dicho en la noche —Es un verdadero placer conocerte —La chica lo observó enarcando una de sus cejas —eres mucho más hermosa de lo que yo me hubiese imaginado —concluyó besando su mano suavemente, el roce de los labios de aquel hombre con su piel la hizo estremecer, había algo en él que no le parecía normal del todo, así que sacudió su mano con disimulo —Emmett McCarthy.

— ¿A que debo tu agradable Visita Emmett? —se estucho la voz atronadora de Edward haciendo que Isabella diera un salto, que en realidad había querido decir era "_aleja la manos de mi mujer_" pero él sabia perfectamente que no tenia derecho a nada con Bella.

— ¿Sabes en que días estamos? estaba en Seattle por una convención de cirujanos así que me dije a mi mismo, ¿hace cuanto que no vemos al hijo de puta de Edward Cullen? —dijo el rubio los hombres sonrieron antes de estrecharse en un abrazo, había tanta testosterona reunida que Isabella sintió ganas de vomitar lo que recién había desayunado.

—Veo que ha despertado bien señorita Swan —expreso suavemente Edward haciéndola verlo, estaba perfectamente vestido, jeans a la cadera, sus botas de cuero y una camisa negra que se pegaba a su fornido pecho como una segunda piel —Seth ubica una habitación para Emmett —dijo antes de girarse y caminar con el recién llegado en dirección a su despacho.

—Señor Cullen necesito hablar con usted —hablo Isabella haciéndolo detener su caminar.

—Ahora estoy ocupado —dijo sin mirarla antes de retomar su marcha.

Era lo mejor, había estado controlándose desde que la había visto en la mañana, había pensado en no volver a la casa hasta que ella se fuese de allí, había encontrado su mochila y ordenado a Seth que llamase al pueblo para que buscaran su coche, luego había pasado lo que restaba de la noche y gran parte de la mañana en casa de Victoria Adams y su casa de burlesque hasta que había saciado su cuerpo, pero solo era llegar aspirar su aroma endemoniadamente dulce para que las llamas del deseo y la pasión volviesen a él.

—Señor Cullen —ella camino tras él— solo necesito saber si usted — ¿que esa mujer no entendía lo que era alejamiento?

— ¡Ahora no! —Grito encolerizado— ¿No entiende que estoy ocupado señorita Swan?, su coche esta averiado por lo cual voy a permitir que usted se quede en esta casa, pero manténgase lo mas alejada posible de mí. —sus ojos se habían vuelto oscuros— No tengo ni la mas remota idea de donde puede estar su abuela y no me interesa así que si queremos llevar una relación cordial los días que usted pasara aquí por su coche y la tormenta manténgase alejada de mi —rugió como poseso antes de caminar hacia el despacho y nuevamente cerrarlo con un sonoro portazo.

Edward entro a su despacho, su cuerpo totalmente rígido y sus dedos meñique y pulgar presionando firmemente su tabique, odiaba tratarla así, mas cuando ella era lo mas preciado para él, pero lo mejor para él y para ella era mantenerla alejada.

—Vaya, —sintió el sarcasmo que Emmett había usado hacia él y luego el tintineo del hielo en un vaso —eres un completo idiota Cullen.

—Ahora no Emmett —dijo tajante dejándose caer en el sillón.

—Mmm… —Emmett se llevó el vaso a su boca — ¿Esa es la Bella que me contaste? —Edward asintió recostándose completamente en el sillón antes de cerrar los ojos e inspirar profunda y dolorosamente.

Había conocido a Emmett hacia casi sesenta años atrás, cuando aún vivía en un pequeño pueblo de Escocia, afortunada o desafortunadamente para él ambos compartían una misma maldición... Sentían el llamado de la Luna y corrían tras ella como los perros que eran.

—Necesito alejarla de mi —fue el susurro de Edward mientras sentía como su amigo se sentaba frente a él y le tendía una copa.

—Pues no solo la alejaras, te odiara si sigues tratándola de esa manera hermano —dijo el hombre en tono burlón.

—Emmeterio...

—No me jodas Edward, tenme un poco de respeto soy trescientos años mayor que tu —se burló, la habitación quedo en silencio por unos minutos —es enserio hermano, tratándola así no vas a llegar a ningún lugar, no es justo que tengas que ser frio e indiferente a la mujer que amas, aunque te hayas tirado a un sequito de zorras esta mañana.

No había sido un sequito pero si habían sido varias...

— ¿A que debo tu desagradable visita? —murmuro antes de llevarse la copa a la boca.

—Te lo dije estamos cerca del día L y no quería pasarlo solito, además escuche a algunos hablar de cierta casa de burlesque que hay por acá cerca.

—No creo que Victoria quiera darle una de sus muñecas a semejante bestia —rio Edward sin humor.

—No sé, pensé que quizás no querías pasar solo.

—Tengo a Seth.

—Pero no es tan divertido como yo y siempre te deja ganar en el Xbox —se burló, ¿por qué no vamos y damos un paseo Edward?

—Por si no te has dado cuenta debemos aparentar normalidad y yo tengo unos libros contables que revisar.

—Aburrido... —murmuró el rubio riendo.

.

.

.

Isabella entro a su cuarto molesta, irritada y muy enojada, que demonios se creía ese hombre, que podía gritarla e insultarla y hacerla sentir tan...

Negó con la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loca, lo mejor seria irse del lugar, sí era lo mejor, le diría a Emily que le dijese de algún lugar donde podía quedarse mientras arreglaban el coche.

Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Se coloco su capucha impermeable, no había nevado en lo que llevaba del día y ya era bastante tarde, así que calculaba casi una hora de camino hasta llegar al pueblo, encendió su I-pod y coloco la dirección de la pastelería de Emily en su GPS.

Edward Cullen podía meterse su casa por donde mejor le cupiese... Y si estaba pensando en su buen formado trasero.

.

.

.

Llevaba casi una hora caminando al parecer su ingenio matemático había fallado complemente lo peor de todo es que el GPS le mostraba que aun estaba lejos, muy lejos de donde quería llegar, había empezado a nevar levemente por lo que había sacado su bufanda y sus guantes mientras, un pequeño conejito cruzo corriendo por un costado del bosque y fue entonces cuando ella lo vio.

El animal la miraba con ojos verdes llenos de ira, estaba a menos de unas cien millas de distancia, su cuerpo quedo en tensión mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, quizás si caminaba levemente alejándose del lugar el animal no notaria su presencia...

Que equivocada estaba, el animal arremetió contra ella y en su mente solo pudo escuchar la voz de Jasper que le exigía que corriera.

.

.

.

Hacía un poco más de una hora que Emmett y Edward se habían internado en el despacho, el cobrizo intentaba revisar los libros contables mientras Emmett trataba de terminar de pasar uno de los mundos de su aparatito de juegos portable.

Edward suspiro por tercera vez antes de dejar el lápiz caer contra los libros y pasarse las manos por su cabello.

— ¿Por qué no dejas la pendejada y hablas con ella? —murmuro Emmett mientras apretaba uno de los botones mas fuertes, debía matar al enemigo.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo Edward haciéndose el desentendido.

Emmett suspiro antes de mirar fijamente a su amigo — ¿Quieres que te recuerde cual es mi naturaleza? no tengo que ser un lector de mentes para saber que te mueres de ganas por ir a ver que hace y no te lo discuto la endemoniada huele exquisito —Edward enseño los dientes al hombre frente a él —sabes perfectamente que no tomo una mujer, mi corazón no me lo perdonaría y mi polla tampoco —Sonrió— yo soy de muchas y de nadie —el cobrizo bufo.

—Hasta que te llegue tu compañera de vida... Tu pareja.

—Esa mujer no va llegar nunca, o si va a llegar y ese día voy a morirme —se burló— En serio Edward ¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

—Oh claro voy a llegar a ella y le voy a decir sabes Isabella, tu y yo somos pareja de vida yo lo sé y sabes por qué, porque soy un licántropo en luna llena me transformo en una bestia y sabes que es lo más importante siempre termino matándote —termino frustrado.

—Mmm bueno visto así... Oye pero tú no la matas, me contaste que Gabriella murió en un accidente de coche, Annabella se disloco el cuello y Clarabella... ya no recuerdo que paso con ella.

—Todas han muerto por seguirme a mi, por inmiscuirse en mis asuntos con Paul y si tengo que alejarme de Isabella lo hare Emmett, estoy cansado de perderla... Cuando tu compañera de vida llegue a ti me entenderás.

—Entonces creo que no te entenderé nunca porque no estoy dispuesto a atar una mujer a mi estilo de vi- La puerta se abrió y Seth entro rápidamente.

— ¡Señor, no está! —Grito el muchacho —no se a que hora salió pero la señorita Isabella no está.

Edward se levanto de la silla inhalando fuertemente, su olor aun seguía, pero estaba muy leve, tenia poco mas de una hora de haberse ido... vio por las ventanas que colindaban al bosque, nevaba no muy fuerte, pero aun así la temperatura era bastante baja para un humano promedio.

Lucho contra la rabia que crecía en su interior, quería culpar a Seth por el descuido pero sabia perfectamente que el único culpable era él, sentía sus sentidos sobre cargados, se levantó de la silla y abrió las puertas de roble inspirando el aire profundamente una, dos, tres veces hasta que capto su esencia.

—Vamos a buscarla —dijo Emmett llegando a él y tendiéndole una gabardina gris, Edward quiso reír, como si una bestia como él sintiese frio por una simple tormenta pero no lo hizo en cambio asintió fervientemente antes de ordenarle a Seth no moverse de la casa y junto su amigo salieron en busca de la castaña.

.

.

.

Isabella seguía corriendo sentía el animal muy cerca era enorme, negro, su hocico estaba lleno de babas y por Cristo que estaba terriblemente asustada, quería voltear a ver que tan cerca estaba de ella, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, cada paso que daba era como si fuesen mil, miro sobre su hombro y ese fue su error.

Sintió como su cuerpo caía sobre la fría y delgada capa de hielo que había creado la tormenta de la noche anterior, intento levantarse para seguir huyendo pero no pudo.

.

.

.

El corazón le dolía mientras aspiraba su aroma Emmett le había aconsejado separarse y abarcar mas terreno así que ambos se habían separado casi media hora atrás, se sentía culpable y quería gemir de autentico dolor, lastimarla era lastimarse... la nieve estaba cayendo con mayor intensidad y él solo podía pensar en Isabella y en el frio que acongojaba su alma, llego al claro que visitaba con regularidad en los días en que el llamado de la Luna era mas fuerte y vio como un pequeño animalillo cruzaba asustado de un lado al otro, enfoco su vista, su sentido del olfato y audición... el leve murmullo de los animales, el mover de las hojas por el viento y un corazón.

Un corazón que latía como si estuviesen corriendo un maratón, inhalo una vez mas antes de ver la rama baja de un árbol moverse.

— ¡Bella! —grito al verla, estaba hecha un ovillo debajo de las grandes ramas de uno de los arboles que estaban al rededor del prado, agradeció al cielo poder reconocer el aroma a chocolate fundido de su mujer… Verla allí como una niña escondida lo lleno de ira, cerro sus manos en puños tan fuerte que sus nudillos se hicieron mas blancos de los que ya eran, joder como caminaba tan rápido se acerco a ella levantando su barbilla ¿_desde qué horas había salido_?, daba gracias que sentía aprecio por Seth, mas que su empleado era su amigo.

La castaña titiritaba de frio, la nieve había empezado a caer de un momento a otro..

—Dios mío —susurro Edward alzándole la barbilla con un dedo, viendo como sus labios rojos y carnosos estaban casi morados y como su piel se veía mucho más pálida de lo que ya era —eres una niña berrinchuda e inconsciente —la riño.

—No… —los labios de Isabella temblaron —No… Necesito de usted, señor Cullen —su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja en medio de una gran tempestad, Edward se quito su gabardina, en un momento había pensado quitársela no le gustaba transmutarse de día y aunque Emmett lo había hecho él pensaba que podía correr y aun así encontrarla ¿Qué tanto podía caminar una mujer pequeña en una tormenta?

Al parecer mucho..

Cubrió el cuerpo de la mujer con su gabardina ya le daría las gracias a Emmett —Estas helada mujer.

—Sera por el espectacular sol que hace en Forks —gimió ella temblando y aferrándose a la gabardina.

—Te llevare a casa —dijo el bajito antes de acercarse más a ella.

—No quiero que me toque —dijo ella fuertemente a pesar del temblor en su voz.

—Eres una niña muy estúpida, inmadura e imbécil —murmuro estaba en su naturaleza reaccionar cuando lo sonsacaban, negó con la cabeza antes de tomarla en brazos.

Isabella Gimió cuando sintió como era levantada del suelo y más cuando él toco su tobillo derecho.

—Cristo… —volvió a dejarla en el suelo y tomo su pierna para revisarla, causando un grito de dolor por parte de la castaña cuando toco su tobillo — ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Un lobo… —dijo ella haciendo que cada musculo del hombre frente a ella se tensara, —un lobo enorme —volvió a decir— me resbale con el hielo y tropecé, me escondí hasta que se fue — ¿Irse? Paul no se había ido, Paul simplemente había sentido su miedo como en los últimos trescientos años, el cobrizo tomo su camisa y de un solo tirón rasgo un pedazo de tela, quito levemente el zapato y la media del pie de Isabella y lo vendo levemente para evitar moverlo.

Las manos del señor Cullen estaban tibias a pesar de no tener guantes y estar bajo la nieve, Isabella observo mientras colocaba el retazo de tela en su pie, lo hacia tan suavemente que apenas sentía el roce, pero ese pequeño roce enviaba a través de su cuerpo miles de sensaciones que ella no entendía del todo. Lo odiaba, odiaba a Edward Cullen, a veces se necesitan días para odiar, quizás años o una razón justificable ella no tenia ninguna de las tres cosas pero lo odiaba, era un patán, cabro arrogante hijo de su regaladísima madre.

Edward sonrió, no había que ser un lector de mentes para saber lo que su Bella pensaba, era solo aspirar, su olor siempre cambiaba cuando estaba feliz, excitada o simplemente cuando se enojaba.

Ella solo pudo admirar la sonrisa perfecta que adornaba ese rostro hermoso, una razón mas para odiarlo, el maldito era sobrenaturalmente bello.

Eso no era de Dios, no señor.

Edward volvió a colocar la media haciendo que Isabella se quejara un poco, no coloco el zapato, el tobillo empezaba a inflamarse y seria doloroso colocárselo en ese momento, la alzo en brazos pegándola a su pecho, sabia que ella sentiría su calor pero no le importaba, su temperatura había bajado considerablemente y no había pasado por desapercibido el color de los dedos de sus pies.

Ella se pego a su torso como un sediento en medio de un desierto, el cuerpo del hombre que la llevaba como si pesase una pluma irradiaba un calor acogedor, Edward rodeo su espalda con su brazo haciendo que el pecho de ella y el quedasen pegados el uno con el otro, antes de bajar su rostro y enterrar su nariz en el pelo caoba que lo estaba volviendo loco…

Él amaba a cada una de sus Bellas, rubia, pelirroja y pelinegra como había sido la ultima, pero esta castaña estaba acabando con su ser, quizás porque sus ojos y su cabello eran del color de su fragancia, inhalo profundamente sintiendo como el cuerpo de Isabella entraba en tensión antes de subir la mirada encontrándose con el perfecto rostro de él.

Edward bajo su vista encontrándose con el pozo chocolate que eran los orbes de su amada y suspiro levemente, ella ya no temblaba a pesar de que hacia poco tiempo el que llevaban caminando se arrepintió de no haber traído el coche pero su desesperación fue tal cuando Seth le dijo que no estaba en la habitación que lo único que había hecho era correr y buscarla, Emmett lo había alcanzado un par de millas adelante fue el momento en donde se dividieron, él decidió ir por los lados de la carretera mientras Edward que conocía el bosque como el amante que conoce cada punto de placer de su mujer.

—Va a cansarse —dijo Isabella suavemente, ella había querido decir "bájeme puedo caminar", pero sabia que ese era el eufemismo del año, cuando vio el gigantesco animal que la seguía lo único que se le ocurrió fue correr, pero desde niña si algo la había hecho notar era su profundo amor por la superficie plana de asfalto.

—Estoy bien —dijo Edward acomodando el brazo que tenía bajo sus piernas —corre rápido señorita Swan.

—Para tener dos pies izquierdos, sí señor Cullen, corro rápido, Jasper me enseño siempre que si no corría moriría —él no entendió esa frase, morir ¿de que? No pregunto, movió su cabeza circularmente, en efecto Isabella no pesaba mas que una pluma para un hombre como él, ella se acurruco aún más a él haciéndolo sentir como sus pequeños pechos tallaban contra su torso, alzo la mirada respirando el aroma del bosque que en esos momentos era opacado por la fragancia de la pequeña mujer que llevaba en brazos.

_Se fuerte_ —pensó mientras la reacomodaba entre sus brazos deseaba poder correr como su naturaleza le pedía pero no iba a poder explicarle a Isabella, así que prefirió caminar a una velocidad normal y adecuada.

—Mi hermano fue medio brujo cuando era un niño —dijo ella mirándolo a la cara haciéndolo bajar la mirada, —siempre decía que yo debía correr pasara lo que pasara y que cuando hubiese luna llena debía permanecer en casa —Edward flexiono sus músculos— luego se le olvido todo lo que decía y yo también lo olvide —ella no sabía porque hablaba pero tenia esa necesidad de contarle cosas a él —luego creció, papa lo metió en el mundo del negocio y nuestras noches de cuentos sobrenaturales pasaron a ser relegadas en el olvido.

— ¿Lo extrañas? —no sabia de donde había salido la pregunta.

—Mucho, extraño al niño introvertido que era, pero él se dejo envolver por papa esa fue una de las razones por las cuales me revele cuando conocí a… —se quedo callada sin querer nombrarlo, porque siempre volvía a ella.

—Lamento haberme comportado como lo hice señorita Swan —expreso en voz suave cuando sintió como su olor cambiaba remplazando el chocolate fundido al amargo.

—Fue mi culpa debí entender que usted quería pasar tiempo con su amigo —volvió a subir su rostro y se vio mirando fijamente sus orbes, no sabia distinguir si eran azules tan claros como el cielo o grises —juraría que mientras discutíamos sus ojos eran negros.

Edward no respondió e Isabella tomo su silencio como un final para la conversación que estaban teniendo, suspiro fuertemente viendo a lo lejos la vieja casona y apoyando sus manos en el cálido pecho de Edward Cullen.

.

.

.

Edward entro a su casa con la mirada perdida mientras apretaba el cuerpo que llevaba entre sus brazos, subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la habitación que él había destinado para ella, Seth entro detrás de él llevando una taza de chocolate caliente para Isabella que aunque ya había recobrado el color en sus mejillas y no temblaba sabía que lo necesitaría.

—Seth quiero que traigas un cuenco con agua y vendas —dijo depositando a Isabella en la cama y colocándose en la parte baja de la misma para mirar su tobillo — ¿Sabes si Emmett ya regreso? —pregunto sin ver a su empleado.

—El señor McCarthy aun no regresa señor, pero está por llegar —Edward asintió entendiendo el mensaje, Emmett estaba cerca, Seth podía escuchar sus pensamientos, Isabella miro a los dos hombres, parecían tener una comunicación interna.

—Trae lo que te pedí Seth y cuando Emmett llegue dile que necesito de sus servicios, creo que Isabella se ha fracturado el tobillo, pero el doctor es Emmett —luego de un suave "si señor" Seth salió de la habitación mientras Edward retiraba el calcetín del pie inflamado de Isabella.

Tocando puntos en donde la castaña gemía entrecortado por el dolor —Lo siento —susurro palpando la piel, mientras trataba de controlarse, tenerla cerca, estaba derrumbando su autocontrol, había dejado de respirar mientras la llevaba en brazos pero no podía estar tanto tiempo sin hacerlo. Sintió la presencia de Seth y decidió que llegara mas rápido, su fiel amigo sintió su desesperación y acelero el paso llegando con el cuenco y las vendas.

—Aquí esta señor —dijo colocando las cosas al lado de Edward —el doctor McCarthy deberá estar aquí en cinco minutos —susurro pero Edward lo escucho perfectamente por lo que asintió antes de tomar el cuenco y depositar suavemente el pie de Isabella dentro de el mientras lo lavaba estaba hinchándose rápidamente y él pensaba que mas que una torcedura podría ser una fractura, necesitaba a Emmett desesperadamente. Le dolía su dolor, él sentía cada cosa que ella sintiese, su tristeza, su emoción, ¡maldito don del demonio!

Seco el pie con suavidad antes de colocarlo sobre su pierna y proceder a vendarlo _"Maldito Emmett, __¿__dónde estás__?__"_ pensó mientras terminaba el vendaje.

Suspiro levemente al terminar y dejar el pie de Isabella sobre una almohada, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con su pozo de chocolate cremoso que lo miraba sonrojada.

—Gracias señor Cullen —dijo ella suavemente.

—Mi nombre es Edward, Bella —su voz aterciopelada hizo que el corazón de la castaña latiera con más fuerza —te has lastimado el brazo —dijo el tomando su brazo rápidamente.

—Es solo un raspón no es nada... —se encogió de hombros mientras veía como el toque suave y cálido de Edward palpaba la zona, estaba el corte, no era muy profundo pero si se había maltratado mucho, tomo uno de los vendajes que había sobrado humedeciéndolo levemente antes de empezar a retirar la sangre seca que había en la lesión, con tanto cuidado y ternura que se sentía masa de ardilla moldeable entre sus brazos.

Los ojos de Edward estaban enfocados es la raspadura de piel antes de que Seth le pásese un desinfectante, como lo había conseguido era algo que no le interesaba, en el momento todos y cada uno de sus sentidos estaban en el hombre hermoso frente a ella, en ese instante se olvido de su estúpida pelea de como la había tratado cuando llego a la casa, nada existía, nada pasaba, se olvido completamente que Seth estaba allí era como si estuviesen en una burbuja mágica y personal.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué se sentía que conocía a Edward desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás? ¿Por qué se moría de ganas por comprobar si sus labios eran tan suaves como ella los pensaba? Edward subió su mirada, sus ojos antes grises se veían oscuros como la noche parecían dos pedazos se carbón, mordió su labio inferior antes de acercase un poco a él y dejar que sus manos recorrieran sus brazos velludos y musculosos los dedos recorrieron suavemente la piel expuesta, el fino tejido de la camisa que lo cubría, sus manos tomaron sus mejillas y la respiración se hizo pesada para ambos.

¿Por qué lo sentía correcto cuando sabia que no lo era? conecto sus ojos con los de él viendo como las aletas de su nariz se dilataban con cada respiración, sus dedos traviesos y suaves palparon su cicatriz levemente antes de volver a su mejilla, Edward se removió un poco, no lo quería, no quería…

Al diablo, quería besarla, quería amarla, protegerla que estuvieran juntos de una maldita vez y por todas, trescientos años añorando sus besos, su cuerpo, trescientos años soportando que su olor le doliese en lo mas profundo de sus pecho, la primera vez no se permitieron los besos pero él era feliz solo por verla aunque fuese a lo lejos, el día que se conocieron fue el día que el cruel destino la había quitado de su mano, la segunda oportunidad estuvieron mas cerca pero también faltaron los besos, la época y la moral no permita siquiera que él se acercara mas de lo acordado por la sociedad, pero nuevamente su esencia que era lo que los conectaba lo tenia atado a ella, el tercer tiempo fue el mas difícil, hubieron besos muchos besos, su Bella era receptiva era hielo derritiéndose en el fuego de su pasión desmedida y cuando pensó que todo cambiaria él se la llevo dejándolo solo y herido tanto física como emocionalmente.

Isabella no se detuvo, su sexto sentido le gritaba que se alejara del peligro, pero su aroma la tenia envuelta en una nebulosa espesa cuya única luz que la iluminaba lo llevaba a él, el olor a bosque y hierba húmeda junto con su olor a chocolate había creado electrostática en el ambiente y el beso llego... Sellando el destino de dos amantes que estaban condenados a sufrir y tener una falacia por felicidad.

Fue un beso muy intenso y carnal. Edward la rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente mientras sus labios devoraban los de ella No era un beso suave, ni delicado tampoco creía que podía catalogarse como un beso correcto, su lengua recorrió sus labios, el corazón le palpitaba con tanta intensidad que se sintió desvanecer. Sintió como los brazos de Edward se colaban por su espalda pegándola más a él mientras le recorría los labios con la lengua. Cuando por fin penetró en su boca con fuerza, Bella sintió como si él fuese a consumirla, devorarla, asfixiarla. Ella gimió incorporándose más en la cama acercándose al calor de su pecho sintiendo como poco a poco el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, no quería parar ni pensar.

Edward seguía devorándola salvajemente mordiendo sus labios, succionando su lengua, sentía que la bestia luchaba por salir, por reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenecía, la tumbo sobre la cama dejando que su cálido y pesado cuerpo cubriese el de ella, las manos de Isabella arañaban levemente su espalda el deseo recorriendo sus sentidos, la adrenalina multiplicándose a tres mil, el corazón latiendo como si una estampida de animales furiosos estuviese dentro de su pecho, sintió la erección fuerte, caliente y dura de Edward rozar su pierna y gimió fuertemente al sentir la necesidad de sentirla en un punto mas arriba de su anatomía.

Edward abrió los ojos carbón, lujuria, fuego, mar revuelto era lo que denotaban sus orbes. Cristo la deseaba mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo pero su autocontrol se había debilitado y él no podía dejar que la bestia lo dominara completamente, observo la respiración arrítmica y acelerada de Isabella su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, sus labios hinchados por sus besos y el cabello desordenado, gimió audiblemente deseando aullarle a la luna de lo feliz que se sentía su corazón, ella le correspondía, en su beso había sentido tantas cosas, pero simplemente no podía dejarse llevar, por muchas ganas que tuviese, volvió suspirar antes de apoyar su frente en la de ella, mientras sentía como los brazos de ella se relajaban en su espalda, Isabella cerro los ojos, aun así él se quedo admirándola, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo de contar cuantas pecas tenia su rostro y el mohín que hacia su nariz cuando trataba de calmarse.

No había que tener besos en sus anteriores encuentros para saber lo que era verla mientras ella trataba de controlar el desesperado latir de su corazón, solo esperaba poder protegerla... Solo esperaba salvarla del peligro que ella corría estando junto a el.

.

.

..

Holaaaaaa

Aun hay alguien por ahí?, Lamento el retraso fallas técnicas que se presentan en el diario vivir, estoy de vacaciones en casa dejándome apapachar por mi mami y no tengo lap, ahora aproveche y le quite la lap un ratito y aproveche para subir les prometo que el lunes a mas tardar o el domingo les subo el capi siguieyte, gracias a mis tres chicas super poderosas Mi querida Tania Ga que me ayuda con las prosas, Mi beta hermosa Ginette Bri que supo ceder (te amito) y mi querida Madame S que me da la fuerza necesaria para seguir con esta locura ella entiende mis mundos grises te quiero mamiii, gracias por sacar tiempo de tu agendita y ayudarme… Se me olvida agradecer a mi Salemsotaa! Salem Fabian mu sabes que eres como mi pepe grillo .…Ahora ¡!ya hubo beso por aquí! Seguirá Ed resistiéndose o por fin decidirá arriesgarse!

Mayra


	5. Mia

_Los personajes de Crepusculo sin propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, lamento informarles que este Edward lobo me pertenece, Meyer perdón por volver a nuestro amado vampiro un chucho.._

_._

_._

_._

_solías cautivarme con tu brillante luz_

_ahora me encadena la vida que_

_dejaste atrás tu rostro me persigue_

_en sueños en un tiempo felices_

_tu voz se ha llevado mi cordura_

_estas heridas no parecen curarse_

_este dolor es demasiado real_

_hay demasiadas cosas que el tiempo_

_no puede borrar_

_**Mi Inmortal... EVANESCENCE**_

.

.

Mía…

.

.

.

Paul estaba famélico, siempre había sido así con respecto a ella… Él la había visto primero, ¡ella le pertenecía!, pero no ¡había llegado Edward a joderlo todo como siempre!

Tenia tres días sin ir a casa, tres días en que su vida se había vuelto mucho más maldita de lo que siempre fue, tres días y de nuevo el infierno. Era ella su maldito y adictivo olor, el dolor en el pecho y la desesperación por tenerla junto a él de alejarla de Cullen…Bella era suya…Isabella siempre Bella su nena bonita el amor de su vida su compañera de vida, se había resignado a no volver a verla por esa razón ahora el era el esposo de Emily.

Cuando vio a Emily con Bella una electricidad dolorosa recorrió su cuerpo, él hambre por su pareja se había incrementado, solo sentir el poderoso y sexual aroma a fresias de su amada. Bella olía tan bien, su olor era más fuerte más enervante esta vez ella no se le escurriría entre sus dedos, la iba a proteger de Cullen

Maldito perro…Animal asqueroso….Asesino él era el culpable de todas y cada una de sus desgracias si tan solo él no lo hubiese seguido, pero era Edward Cullen, el hijo del gobernador del pueblo, un niño prodigio del piano, el mejor cazador, su amistad le convenía si quería salir del hueco de pobreza que su padre lo había dejado, complacer a Cullen y sus caprichitos de niño rico siempre lo habían hastiado pero lo dejaba pasar por su bienestar era ambicioso la amistad de Cullen no solo le daba la una buena posición económica si no satisfacción de pertenecer a la aristocracia y el poder disfrutar de sus influencias.

Su vista se fijo en la pequeña mujer frente a la que era su compañera. Pequeña, llena de energía y tan hembra… El animal que habitaba en su interior quiso maullar de gusto al reconocer el aroma en su cabello… Fresias inspiro fuertemente llenándose del magnífico aroma rectificando una vez más que esta vez ellos no podían verse, el no podía quitársela, no otra vez ¡No podía! Esa mujer le pertenecía por sobre todas las cosas del mundo y el maldito Cullen no era quien para merecerla.

Abrazó a Emily por la cintura mientras sus ojos negros como el carbón la observaban, tan deliciosa, tan exquisita que la boca le salivaba en exceso, sentía su miembro duro dentro de sus jeans, creando una fricción incomoda y malditamente cegadora. Esta vez ella tenia que ser de él. . .Esta vez quería sentir lo que sentía cada vez que ella se cruzaba en su camino cada vez que sentía su olor cada rose que tenia con él, esta vez quería ser él, el elegido para corresponder sus carisias, esta vez no se le iba a escapar.

Emily era una buena chica, se casó con ella, después de haber matado a su prometido en aquella noche de luna llena.

El idiota pensó que podía darle caza, nadie en más de cuatrocientos años de vida maldita lo había alcanzado, ni siquiera Edward Cullen. Era rápido y tenía a la naturaleza de su lado, su don lo hizo invencible ¿podía luchar un controlador de sentimientos contra una persona que puede mover los elementos a su antojo?

La respuesta era sencilla, ¡No!

No, nadie podía vencerlo. Una sola orden suya y las plantas lo obedecían el cielo conspiraba en contra de su enemigo…Nadie era más fuerte que el.

Edward Cullen, el solo nombre del que una vez había sido su "amigo" lo enervaba, él bastardo no solo sólo lo había dejado maldito si no que pensaba quitarle a su hembra y eso no iba a permitirlo nunca, prefería verla muerta antes que sentir su olor a perro en ella.

Era una de las razones por la cual ella moría cada vez que volvía, cada vez que reencarnaba; no soportaba la idea de que otro la tocara, mucho menos el maldito de Edward Cullen…mucho menos él, tampoco podía soportar ver el temor de sus ojos y el rechazo de sus palabras

¿Por qué Cullen y no él?

Tenia todo planeado, iba a acorralarla en algún lugar, uno preferiblemente donde Cullen no la encontrara. La había seguido casi todo el día luego de que ella, saliera de la cafetería

Mike Newton quería que fuese a su casa, si quería mantener su miserable vida mas le valía no acercarse a ella...

Vio como la castaña se negaba y sonrió, esta vez su nena bonita parecía tener cojones, una lobita salvaje…eso le gustaba, lo excitaba, él era un animal y se comportaba como tal, le gustaba la fuerza que veía en esta Bella… La siguió como un águila sigue a su presa, su ánimo no era el mejor y la tormenta estaba cerca.

Isabella se subió en su coche y la vio partir, iba a seguirla pero la doctora del pueblo lo detuvo.

—Necesito que lleves a Emily a consulta—dijo la doctora en modo de reproche

— Doctora Cope—la siguió con la mirada mientras veía como el coche se perdía en una calle.

—Nada de lo que digas es justificación para tú irresponsabilidad Paul, debieron haber ido hace una semana, sé que Emily piensa que todo esta bien, pero hay que controlar al bebe, crece muy rápido para su estado de gestación..

Paul miro a la mujer resignado, sabía que ella no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no concordaran una cita

Si por lo menos el hijo de Emily fuese suyo pero ellos no podían procrear, hacerlo era condenar a un niño a una vida vacía y oscura. Genéticamente seria otro animal más, él no podía hacer que un hijo suyo llevase esa vida de mierda. Era un maldito, pero no era tan cruel para hacerle eso a un niño.

Suspiró fuertemente antes de hablar con la doctora, podría ver a Isabella otro día. Escuchó cuando dijo a Emily que se quedaría unos días donde su abuela, sólo tenía que averiguar donde vivía la señora y luego asegurarse que el maldito no se acercara a ella.

Exhaló fuertemente por dos razones: la primera la doctora Cope le decía algo del embarazo de Emily, la segunda desde que había visto a su Bella la erección en sus pantalones era latente… El deseo de poseerla estaba ahí, era un macho que necesitaba copular con su hembra y conectarse con ella en todos los sentidos

Su cuerpo se le ardía de ira cuando se enteró donde vivía la abuela de su mujer... La reclamaba porque ella era suya, desde su aroma a fresias que lo volvía loco hasta sus ojos negros como una noche sin luna...

_Eres mía… ¡me perteneces! ¡Soy tú dueño! ¿Lo oyes? Soy tú dueño, desde siempre…para siempre…sólo yo puedo reclamar tu cuerpo, soy el dueño de tu alma_

Paul reclamaba a cada segundo, lo que él creía era su más grande tesoro:

Bella Swan.

Quería entender cómo era posible que ella volviese a él casi instintivamente, porque todo lo referente a ella era alineado a lo que ese imbécil tenía.

Pasó toda la noche haciendo guardia, intentando poder sacarla de ahí; pero su nena bonita no se veía, sólo podía llegar a sentir su dulce aroma, _su dulce y sexual aroma ¡maldición! como la deseaba. _

Cullen se había salido de la casa y Seth su hermanito su fiel lacayo también, Cullen le había robado todo su vida, su familia pero no le quitaría su hembra aunque fuese lo último que el hiciera, volvió en enfocarse en lo que era realmente importante…Bella, podría entrar a la casa y reclamarla como su compañera. Era un animal, su largo pelaje negro y sus ojos como el carbón lo ocultaban muy bien, era ágil y sigiloso podría entrar a la casa y hacer con ella lo que quisiese

Cullen aún seguía tras su olor. Era tan fácil engañarlo que no sabia porque no acababa de una buena vez su juego estúpido…¡Oh si! lo sabía, quería ver el día que Bella lo eligiera a él, quería ver el dolor en el rostro de su ex mejor amigo. Si tan sólo él no hubiese insistido en ir más al bosque, si tan sólo no se hubiese metido con su mujer…

Movió sus patas delanteras hasta llegar a menos de cincuenta metros de la casa, iba a hacerlo, pero un mal recuerdo lo atrapó.

Cien, años atrás su Bella lo había visto con temor. Era una de las pocas imágenes que aún guardaba en su conciencia. No quería asustarla… Quería amarla, enseñarle que él era el correcto.

La tormenta mojaba su cuerpo trasmutado, pero no sentía frío miro observó a la luna y no aulló, Ella, la luna maldita la que lo condenaba a ser un mostro, la Luna no significaba nada para él desde la primera vez que Bella y Edward habían cruzado miradas; la aborrecía, porque en el misterio de la noche Edward y Bella se habían reconocido, en medio de la noche ella había dejado de verle con ojos de niña coqueta para ver obsesionarse con el que decía ser su mejor amigo el hombre de ojos verdes y cabellos cobrizos…odiaba la Luna tanto como odiaba a Edward Cullen.

_Maldita luna…estúpida e inútil luna…me recuerdas al sarnoso desgraciado. _

Retrocedió un poco y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras vigilando. Mientras él estuviera cerca Edward no reclamaría a Bella.

La vio salir enojada de la casa, siempre estaba allí, haciendo guardia, vigilando con recelo que al maldito no se acercara Punto seguido lo veía salir cuando la luna los llamaba. había aprendido a no obedecerla, a revelarse, con el paso del tiempo la luna no lo llamaba y no se regia por ella, era un animal, una bestia hacia las cosas como quería y cuando quería.

La siguió sigilosamente mientras escuchaba el melódico latir de su corazón, necesitaba proclamarla como suya, el animal estaba ganándole la batalla al hombre, la bestia luchó y venció.

Paul dejó de pelear por mantener su humanidad, si su Bella no deseaba ser nada…sólo un animal sanguinario y desesperado.

Con un grito agónico se transmutó a la luz del día y fue por su presa.

Sus ojos se encontraron, negros con marrones, temor con deseo. No pensó, el animal de su interior actuó abalanzándose contra ella mientras la veía correr, la vio caerse y quejarse por el dolor Bella hipaba quedamente escondida debajo de las ramas de un pino alto, olfateó aspirando el aroma que su nena dejaba en el aire, Punto seguido el hombre que aún habitaba en Paul, luchaba por tomar el control sobre la bestia, de pronto… sintió algo diferente

Sintió su miedo...

Él no quería su miedo, él quería su amor, quería sentir lo que había sentido aquella vez hacia trescientos años atrás, la inocente y coqueta manera de su andar, su mirada esperanzada y la forma en cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando él estaba cerca.

¡Maldición! –gritó en su interior… Su aroma se descomponía ¿Porque ella le temía?

Retrocedió dos pasos internándose en el bosque, pero vigilándola levemente. Necesitaba tomarla, marcarla de una vez, pero también necesitaba protegerla, Pero su autocontrol estaba destrozado. Cerró los ojos buscando la fuerza necesaria para tomar control de si mismo

Entonces lo escuchó…

Sólo fueron unos minutos mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba a su forma humana y buscaba con que cubrirse. Salió nuevamente al claro y fue cuando lo vio...

_Maldito sea…_aulló en su interior _maldito seas… siempre tienes que aparecer a joder mi vida…_

Apretó los puños y gimió de frustración al ver como ella se acurrucaba en el pecho del cobrizo, él no había querido asustarla sólo quería protegerla, pero al parecer cada vez que lo hacia la arrojaba hacia …Él

_Maldito Cullen y maldito él por amar a la misma mujer..._

.

.

.

Edward estaba en el ático de aquella vieja y sombría casa. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la propiedad, estaba lejos de todo ojo humano se veía tan solitaria como él. Le gustaba estar solo, pero Seth siempre estaba tras él merodeando...vigilando, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, como si a cada paso temiera que Edward perdiera la razón. Era su mejor amigo, su hermano, alguien que estuvo con él en sus peores épocas, el único compañero en siglos solitarios. Seth era su hermano.

No había visto a Isabella desde su beso, un beso que le quemaba los labios las entrañas, quería más, necesitaba más pero no podía permitírselo.

Pasó toda la mañana en el estudio estudiando los libros contables de sus empresas… Cullen Industries Corporation of America se encontraba ubicada en Nueva York era uno de sus más grandes logros era una torre de mas de 20 pisos donde operaban la mayoría de sus empresas.

No podía concentrarse y eso lo tenia molesto, el olor a chocolate estaba en el ambiente y cada vez era para él más difícil mantenerse alejado, no quería verla morir una cuarta vez; seria terriblemente doloroso para él, estaba casi seguro que esta vez no lo soportaría.

Subió al ático, un lugar íntimo y propio; allí estaban sus tesoros más preciados.

La habitación estaba llena de dibujos hechos a carboncillo y óleo, dibujos que él mismo había hecho en momentos cuando todo era desesperado y terrible, cada dibujo lo representaba, cada trazo decía cuan doloroso era vivir en soledad, siendo inmortal. Se encontró con uno de sus dibujos: un lobo aullando a la luna, la luna arropando un cuerpo desnudo.

Y ella...

Caminó entre sus cosas pasando las manos por la tapa del piano de cola que tenia en ese lugar hacia mucho tiempo que no lo tocaba.

Una nota, y el rostro perfecto de ella iluminaron sus recuerdos….

_Gabriella…tantos años y pudo sentir tu piel bajo mis manos._

Gabriella y él se habían conocido cuando el tocaba el piano en una fiesta de Noche buena en Londres

.

.

Paul le insistió que fueran juntos, su mejor amigo había conocido a una mujer hermosa que olía a fresias y a jazmín. Creyó que Paul estaba loco… Una mujer con un olor en especial, sólo su mejor amigo pensaría algo como eso, pero fue entonces cuando el aroma lo tocó…Chocolate. Sus sentidos se agudizaron buscando el lugar de donde provenía el aditivo aroma, de pequeño siempre iba hasta la cocina y robaba el preciado manjar un trozo para el y otro para Seth. Buscó de donde venia la fragancia tan exquisita y la encontró fuera en el balcón de aquella pequeña casa

—Le molesta si la acompaño Madame—dijo con dolor, ahora que la tenia al frente el chocolate inundaba sus sentidos. Observó a la chica rubia de ojos verdes y mirada angelical, ella era simplemente hermosa

—No, no me molesta mi Lord—expreso la mujer con voz baja—¿Es hermosa no? —Susurró ella tiempo después —La Luna, es tan mágica y tan misteriosa— Edward observó a la que era su aliada. Estaba en lo más alto del cielo, lo llamaba lo incitaba a perderse en _Hyde Park. _ En otra oportunidad el lo hubiese hecho, ahora sólo quería quedarse cerca de su hermosa chica con olor a chocolate

—Si...—Susurró mientras escuchó como Paul lo llamaba telepáticamente, no quería irse, sin embargo hizo una venia a la chica frente a él—Edward Cullen mi Lady—Extendió su mano hasta tocar los enguantados dedos de la mujer, una deliciosa descarga recorrió su cuerpo lentamente y suspiró extasiado mientras observaba los orbes verdes como la esmeralda

— Gabriella Higginbotham —Susurró ella con voz queda cuando el depositó un beso en su mano—Mis amigos me llaman Bella...

Bella... Su Bella

Edward—Contestó con voz soterrada y oscura, Paul refunfuñó más fuerte y él se vio obligado a desprenderse de la fragancia que embotaba sus sentidos. Paul lo esperaba frente al gran piano de cola color marfil

—No he visto a la dueña de las fresias—murmuró mientras él se quitaba los guantes y preparaba sus dedos para tocar—Me dijo que estaría aquí es tan hermosa Edd, tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida.

—Señor Cullen— el gobernador se acercó a él, es un placer que quiera usted distraernos con su talento—Edward sonrió mientras colocaba sus manos en el teclado y empezaba a tocar, la melodía era suave, hermosa y profunda trataba de que Bella sintiese lo que esos pocos minutos junto a ella habían hecho en él, la vio salir entre la multitud embrujada por la preciosa melodía y el inspiró fuertemente hinchando su pecho y envolviéndose por su aroma peculiar

.

.

Edward levantó la tapa del piano dejando que sus dedos tocasen una que otra tecla, cuando Gabriella murió en la noche que iban a sellar su primer beso no sólo dejó de tocar; Paul su mejor amigo lo repudió...

Caminó hasta el caballete que sostenía un lienzo cubierto, quitó la tela suavemente suspirando con dolor... Clarabella... su largo cabello oscuro como la noche, sus ojos azules como dos témpanos de hielo azul zafiro… hermosos, magníficos; que expresaban tantos sentimientos. Acarició con delicadeza el contorno del rostro en la pintura

Clarabella... El olor a Chocolate y sus miradas cruzadas cuando se conocieron en Brasil en pleno Carnaval de Río... Esa latina de piel morena y ojos exóticos que lo había llevado al cielo y al infierno al mostrarle los placeres de la carne; sus besos eran fuego; movía sus caderas como una experta garota, lo alucinaba, lo hacia perder la cabeza, ese tiempo en que aquella tigresa de piel bronceada hizo de él un hombre feliz y completo.

Podía cerrar los ojos y recordar sus cuerpo aprisionados en una de las estrechas calles de Río, sentir como su aroma achocolatado se mezclaba con su sudor y el magnifico aroma de su sexo excitado y hambriento.

Abrió los ojos respirando fuertemente; de todas sus Bellas Clara había sido la más sensual, la más caliente.

Apresó su erección por encima de sus vaqueros controlando a la bestia que habitaba en el, respiro un par de veces intentando calmarse hasta que una voz lo trajo a la realidad.

—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí escondido?—preguntó Emmett entrando al ático

—No estoy escondido...—murmuró entre dientes alejándose del óleo

—No, yo diría que si estas escondido y asustado como un maldito chihuahua —se burló su amigo.

—Cállate Emmett... —El cobrizo caminó hasta uno de los estantes y sacó un estuche llevándolo hasta la mesa

—Por lo menos saliste del maldito despacho, estaba empezando a pensar que querías recluirte allí por el resto de tus días—bufó el rubio mirando a su amigo

—¿La has visto?— inquirió preocupado

Emmett suspiró, él nunca había amado a nadie era un hombre libre, así que no tenia ni idea por lo que su amigo estaba pasando—Claro que si recuerdas que soy el doc. He estado revisándole el pie que no me has dejado curar—expresó molesto

Edward lo miró rabiosamente Isabella estaba molesta o eso se lo había hecho saber Seth, nada sutil, dejando su mente abierta cuando ella le lanzaba improperios. Sabia perfectamente que Emmett podría curarla, pero entonces ella se iría

Contradictorio, su parte humana deseaba protegerla, pero el animal que habitaba en él quería devorarla

—No sabes lo frustrado que me siento hermano, no soporto ver alguien enfermo a mi alrededor y tú lo sabes, mis manos tiemblan solas—Edward resopló— en vez de estar escondido como mariquita porque no vas y hablas con ella, Seth ha estado husmeando en su cabeza y la pobre tiene muchas preguntas que hacerte

—No me jodas

—No soy gay me gustan los coños—refunfuñó el rubio

—Vete al infierno Emeterio—Edward le dio una sonrisa sardónica.

—Camino en el infierno desde hace mas de quinientos años—la voz del rubio fue triste y profunda—Te voy a dar un concejo—se paró solemnemente frente al cobrizo

—Vamos desembucha, se me olvidaba que tu pareja aparece inexplicablemente muerta cada cien años—Ironizó Edward

—El sarcasmo te sienta—refunfuño el rubio haciendo que el cobrizo arqueara una ceja—Porque no la llevas lejos de aquí, la encierras en una puta casa y pasan una noche…—fingió pensar—muchas noches teniendo sexo loco y desenfrenado

—Emmett —Edward negó con la cabeza y saco el violín de su estuche. Le gustaba la manera en como Anabella tocaba dulcemente para él sintiendo cada tonada con el alma. Sintió como su pecho se comprimía ante el recuerdo; si cerraba los ojos podía escucharla tocar… Su melodía suave y melancólica...

—Edward—Emmett tocó el hombro de su amigo sacándolo de su recuerdo—Escucha mi consejo, no me quejo de la vida que me ha tocado, si algo he amado es poder aullarle a la luna...pero somos seres melancólicos y tristes, nunca está de más buscar un poco la felicidad al costo de lo que sea

— ¿Y si muere?- la posibilidad de volver a ver a Bella sin vida, era aterradora y dolorosa, era como si un cuchillo lo apuñalara lentamente durante siglos.

—Crees que cortejándola no va a hacerlo, si quieres protegerla ¡hazlo!, pero disfruta Edward, deja ese tonto miedo que tienes y afronta la vida que te tocó, cuídala y se feliz, siempre dicen que la tercera es la vencida—Edward frunció el ceño—Yo digo que hay que aprovechar cada oportunidad que la vida te ofrece, sea grande o pequeña, no tengo que sentir lo que tú experimentas para saber que te hace infeliz tenerla tan lejos y tan cerca, es ver tu mirada o la de ella hace tres días ...Piénsalo hermano.

Edward suspiró meditando las palabras de uno de sus mejores amigos mientras veía como Emmett caminaba hacia la ventana que daba hacia el bosque— ¿Cuantos metros crees que hay desde aquí hasta abajo? —preguntó el rubio.

—No lo se ¿porqué?— Edward se giró justo antes de que su amigo saltara desde la ventana... —Arriesgarse, Jugar y tratar de ganarle a la muerte— Habló entre dientes, tratando de convencerse que quizás si se arriesgaba un poco tal vez tendría un poco de dicha en esta vida ... —tomó el arco y colocó el violín en posición antes de suspirar fuertemente

.

.

.

Hacia mas de tres días que no veía a Edward, desde que le había dado aquel arrebatador beso no lo había sentido mas, Seth llegaba todas las noches llevándole libros y la cena, antes de desaparecer misteriosamente.

Emmett iba por las mañanas con el desayuno y le revisaba el tobillo, la hinchazón había cedido y solo le dolía cuando se afirmaba, necesitaba verlo, no podía explicarse la imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo nuevamente; si cerraba los ojos podía recordar claramente la picazón en sus labios, el imperioso y caliente deseo por ir mas allá

Suspiró fuertemente intentado por todos los medios de retomar el libro que leía...Oscuro y Peligroso; cerró los ojos con fuerza; ojala ella fuese amada de esa manera…ojala su ex novio la hubiese amado así…ojala que alguien algún día la hiciera sentir igual al personaje libre:

Hermosa.

Sensual.

Deseada.

Protegida.

Casi princesa.

Sintió la melodía, era triste, melancólica y profunda, cerró los ojos disfrutando de lo que escuchaba hasta que no pudo soportarlo más, se levantó con mucho cuidado de la cama dejando el libro a medio leer y saltando un poco hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. La melodía parecía venir del viejo ático de la casa, recordó como su abuela le prohibía ir allí, decía que el polvo y los recuerdos eran demasiados para soportar el lugar.

Embrujada por las notas musicales subió despacio las escaleras que conducían al lugar; embriagada por las miles de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo caminó lentamente como si una fuerza poderosa la llamase. La puerta estaba abierta y justo en la ventana estaba él.

Su cabello brocino brillaba bajo la tenue luz del crepúsculo, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía dando vida a los acordes de _ Introducción and Rondo Capriccioso in A minor _

Era una visión casi irreal, Bella se sentía transportada a un mundo antiguo en donde dos amantes luchaban por pertenecerse. De pequeña amó los instrumentos musicales, la viola, el violín, el piano y el saxofón.

La música era irreal, tan irreal como Edward Cullen en ese momento. Su cuerpo entero vibró bajo la suave posesión del hombre frente a ella, música, tristeza, debilidad, un corazón roto y apagado una vida llena de tormentos, todo eso le transmitía la poderosa melodía.

Edward parecía tocar cada nota con sus dedos acariciaba la melodía de una manera idílica y extraordinaria

Edward miro hacia el cielo desde su postura. La luna hacia su aparición entre las nubes; suspiró fuertemente sintiendo la melodía que Edward tocaba; cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que provocaba ese hombre, un aullido agónico escapó de los labios del hombre peligroso y fantástico que sostenía el violín como si éste fuese su amante haciéndola abrir los ojos abruptamente, justo antes que el hombre saltara desde la ventana.

Prácticamente corrió sin importar el dolor en su tobillo llegando hasta la ventana justamente para verlo correr intensándose en el bosque. Llevó la mano a su corazón intentando calmarlo buscando una razón lógica para lo que acababa de suceder: Edward había saltado por la ventana que estaba a varios metros del suelo y había aterrizado como cuando una hoja cae al suelo…Algo pasaba con ese hombre, algo que no solo la atraía como un imán hacia el, lo deseaba lo quería junto a ella, sentía su cuerpo arder por el al principio pensó que era atracción pero luego del beso se dio cuenta que era más …Deseo, como si llevara mucho tiempo deseando tenerlo, como si se le escapara una y otra vez.

Rastrilló su cabello con su mano, su cabeza estaba llena de miles de preguntas, todas sin respuesta. Pensó que lo mejor era devolverse a su cuarto intentar llamar a Rosalie y salir de Forks. negó con la cabeza no podía irse hasta no tener la mente clara, hasta no saber porque Edward Cullen era un misterio para ella, con esa determinación se dio la vuelta para salir del viejo ático de su abuelo pero su respiración se quedo atragantada cuando su mirada se encontró en el óleo que descansaba en una esquina…Era ella…

En otra situación muy diferente a como estaba ahora, pero era ella, estaba segura de eso.

.

.

..

Holaaa Dije que esta vez seria mas rápido hemos conocido un poco a paul y a las tres bellas anteriores aunque aun nos falta ohh Ed volviste a esconderte…. Nos vemos la otra semana

Gracias a Salem Fabian porque ella es la que me anima a seguir (sigo sin saber que hago aquí) a mi sister loca que me ayuda con sus bellas prisas y a mi querida Madame S por sacar tiempo de su agenda y betearme el cap (juro solemnemente que para las próximas el "él" llevara la tilde, he aprendido mi lección XD)

Mayra


	6. Destino

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de la señora Meyer, yo sólo me divierto jugando con sus personajes.

.

.

_He venido tras tus ojos desde alguna parte,_

_Tan solo con la convicción, de poder entregarme,_

_que me toca combatir con este sentimiento,_

_que yo no puedo poseerte amor porque te pierdo_

_vivo en la realidad,_

_de pasar y correr los siglos y los días,_

_el pacto de poder y sobrenatural, que se llevó mi vida,_

_y me hace regresar a ti, desde la sombra._

_**Un Amor Inmortal-Chayanne**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Destino**

Emmett sentía el viento fuerte golpeándole el rostro.

Una de las cosas que más amaba de su vida como licántropo era esa:

Correr entre la maleza, con el viento, en dirección contraria; las ramas bajas de los árboles golpeando su espeso pelaje color rubio cenizo.

_Todo es casi…casi perfecto._

Era un hombre libre, y estaba en sintonía con esa libertad.

Podía escuchar la voz de Edward susurrándole o más bien regañándolo por haberse ido así, pero no le importaba, Edward Cullen era la única persona a la cual podía llamar amigo. Se habían conocido varias décadas atrás, irónicamente su amigo sufría por amor, tal cual como lo hacía él en ese entonces.

_Amor_..._ ¡una palabra y todo el mundo de complicaciones que ésta traía!_

Él había prometido no enamorarse desde que había descubierto a Roxana con su mejor amigo hacia más de medio siglo atrás.

_¡No señor! El amor apesta._

Emeterio McCarthy había entregado su corazón a una mujer de ojos negros como el carbón y cabello rojo como las llamas del infierno. Había caído muerto de deseo al verla contonear las caderas en el burdel de la señora Adams, él, un señorito de clase alta, educado y poderoso; había accedido a ir a ese lugar de perdición sólo para comprobarle a sus amigos que tan hombre podía ser, ya que a sus a veinticuatro años no había mostrado interés alguno por una mujer… pero _¡Cristo! _ sólo fue verla andar, el meneo de sus caderas, al ritmo de una canción para que su corazón, su alma, y su deseo le pertenecieran a Rosa...

_Ella…ella…_

La mujer más bella del salón de burlesque, la niña más bonita de la señora Adams, la maldita mujer que le enseño los placeres del cielo, condenándolo a las dolorosas flamas del infierno y de un perpetuo deseo.

_Roxana_…

Una puta más en aquel burdel.

Pero para Emmett era la mujer de su vida, la dueña de su corazón.

_Roxana…_

La llamó de nuevo, a pesar de todo…Emmett la seguía llamando; deseándola como el primer día.

Negó con la cabeza cualquier pensamiento con respecto a _ella_ mientras seguía su carrera; algo había sucedido y ahora Edward también corría por el bosque. Se había transmutado por lo que el rubio intuía que al final su amigo no podía aun con su dilema con una de sus tantas Bellas. Emmett pensó que quizás jamás lo haría.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto mentalmente.

—_Necesito pensar que hacer con mi vida _—respondió el cobrizo de igual forma.

Emmett no volvió a hablarle sabiendo que en esos momentos Edward necesitaba seguir a su corazón.

Sonrió de manera irónica y algo nostálgica ante este pensamiento, él mismo destruyó su corazón un mes después de su matrimonio con Roxana. Poco le importó que sus padres repudiaran su boda, él era un hombre y ahora tenía a su mujer, una mujer que lo instruía en las bondades del sexo loco y salvaje; en una época en que lo consideraban inmoral.

_«__ Ese día había salido temprano de clases. Pasó por una floristería y rebuscó entre sus bolsillos. Su mujer amaba las rosas blancas. Había un ramo realmente hermoso en exhibición, sacó los billetes que le quedaban, debía buscar un trabajo o estarían en graves problemas, la despensa se estaba acabando y él no quería que su florecita pasara necesidades. Sonrió al dueño del lugar mientras pagaba el ramo, silbó su canción favorita mientras caminaba a casa. Estaba preparado para todo, menos para encontrar a su esposa en la cama junto con Félix su mejor amigo._

_Gritó lleno de dolor, ira y decepción._

_Se internó en el bosque con el alma destrozada, el corazón latiendo en brazas._

_Él lo había dejado todo por ella… ella que al final había sido lo que su padre tanto le había restregado- hijo- le advirtió- árbol que crece torcido, su rama jamás endereza- escuchó de manera atronadora aquella sentencia terrible de su viejo cuando Emmett -defendiéndola- le dijo que Rosa ya no era una mujer libertina ¡ que tonto había sido! corrió sin importar la lluvia, las ramas golpeando su rostro de niño pequeño, corrió hasta llegar a la parte mas profunda del bosque y se detuvo cuando un intrépido animal atacó, marcándolo de por vida y condenándolo a una eternidad oscura y sin redención..._

_Ese día la vida de Emmett McCarthy se partió en dos, ese día endureció su corazón y su manera de pensar y una luna llena después el chico rubio que había soñado con la falsa idea del amor aulló a la luna su más grande pesar__ »_

Emmett McCarthy nunca entregaría el corazón nuevamente, ninguna mujer sería merecedora de ello.

_El amor apesta…_

Se repetía una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sin embargo aún la amaba y la odiaba.

.

.

.

Isabella había divagado no sabía por cuántas horas en el gran ático, descubriendo todas las pinturas que había en el lugar y no dando crédito a lo que veía.

Era ella... Cada mujer en cada cuadro tenía sus facciones, el contorno de su rostro seguía siendo el mismo a pesar del cambio de color en sus ojos, piel o cabello ¡era ella! ¡sin duda! tocó cada lienzo como si así se acariciara ella misma.

No había una razón lógica para lo que sus ojos observaban, mas ella necesitaba aferrarse a algo. Bajó las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta sin importar el dolor agudo de su pie, luego dio varios saltos hasta llegar a la biblioteca y caminó hasta el estante de libros sacando uno tras otro, todos con un denominador en común... Licántropos…

_Lobos._

Hombres que trasmutaban a la luz de la luna, hombres que se regían por algo que estaba fuera del alcance de ellos:

La Luna.

Negó con su cabeza fuertemente, los hombres lobos no existían ¿o sí?

_¡Dios mío! ¿Me estoy volviendo loca creyendo que algo así ocurre en pleno siglo XXI? Es más…dando espacio a la posibilidad que algún día existió._

Tomó uno de los libros, el más grueso y pesado llevándolo hasta el escritorio caoba que adornaba la estancia **"Naturaleza de un Licántropo"**, abrió el volumen y comenzó a leer; negándose a creer que seres tan mitológicos como aquellos existieran.

"_Cabe aclarar, que los licántropos no se transforman con la luna llena. Pueden hacerlo cuando quieran, pero sus sentimientos intervienen en su transformación. Aun así, tienen gran control sobre cuando transformarse o no._

_Su origen es incierto, los mitos y leyendas sobre estas criaturas abundan. Pero ¿Cuál de todas es la más acertada? _

_Los licántropos - dice la leyenda- son personas descendientes de una antigua tribu, tan ancestral, que su nombre se ha perdido con el paso del tiempo. Los licántropos, se han dispersado por todo el mundo, pero como si fuese arte de magia, o quizás por su naturaleza, siempre se encuentran para convivir en manadas, o en familias. Los licántropos se nacen, pero aun así, pueden transformar a los humanos… Los hombres lobo pueden reproducirse con otras razas._

_Tanto cuando están en su forma lobuna, como en su forma humana, poseen una fuerza y agilidad mayor que la de un humano común y corriente. Son veloces e inteligentes a la hora de armar tácticas para la batalla. Cuando se encuentran en su forma lobuna, pueden comunicarse con otros lobos de la manada a través de los pensamientos colectivos. No hay secretos en una manada, lo que hace algo difícil la convivencia ¿A quien le gusta develar lo que piensa? Nadie, pero ellos deben hacerlo…."_

Isabella recostó su espalda al espaldar del sillón, su mente rememoró los sucesos de los últimos días, el enorme lobo negro del bosque, las salidas nocturnas de Edward, Seth y el doctor McCarthy.

Los aullidos a mitad de la noche eran agónicos y tristes; las miradas de los tres hombres de la casa parecían decir tanto. Esa extraña sensación de sentirse observada mientras dormía. Sentía una presencia, esta le atemorizaba, el miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con algo aterrador, que su olfato reconociera el olor... Tierra húmeda y aire fresco.

_Peligro…_

El mismo aroma que pertenecía a Edward Cullen.

Durante la tarde sintió la presencia de Seth que daba vueltas alrededor del segundo piso, sabía que la observaba... La vigilaba, sin embargo no le importaba, estaba demasiado concentrada en el libro frente a ella, como mitóloga el tema le atraía, como persona normal, le asustaba.

La luz del crepúsculo se filtro por el ventanal de la biblioteca, Edward no había vuelto pero podía escuchar la voz del doctor McCarthy en el piso inferior de la casa, ese hombre era aún más extraño que Edward.

Escucho pasos en la escalera justo antes de ver la imponente figura de Emmett. Estaba ataviado en una sudadera gris y una camisa sin mangas que se pegaba a su pecho como una segunda piel, miro sus brazos cubiertos de un fino y abundante bello rubio, igual a Edward. Emmett le brindó una brillante sonrisa sexy antes de caminar hacia ella y levantar su pie lesionado de la silla en donde ella descansaba, quitó la venda con mucho cuidado y reviso su tobillo acariciando su piel con la punta de sus dedos. Trasmitiéndole un poco de calor por los lugares en donde sus dedos tocaban.

—Edward va a matarme —murmuró levemente mientras seguía palpando su piel —pero sabe que odio no hacer bien mi trabajo- Isabella no sabía si hablaba para el mismo o para ella.

— ¿Disculpa? —murmuró arqueando una ceja hacia el doctor McCarthy, el rubio misterioso sonrió antes de mirarla a los ojos y levantarse de la silla.

—Quiero que te levantes y afirmes el pie contra el suelo —dijo moviendo sus orejas y dando un leve vistazo al libro. Seth le había dicho que había sentido a Isabella en el ático y que cuando él había estado ahí todos los cuadros de Edward estaban descubiertos. Había intentado comunicarse con Edward pero estaba cerrado para cualquier pensamiento telepático, Emmett mismo lo había intentado, confirmando las palabras de Seth.

Isabella se levantó de la silla afirmando su pie contra el suelo, dolía... pero el dolor no era tan fuerte como hacía un par de minutos atrás. Miró al rubio, incrédula, y éste volvió a sonreír —Trata de brincar. —sugirió Emmett, Isabella pensó que estaba loco, no era la primera vez que ella sufría un esguince y pasarían algunos días más antes de que pudiese caminar —Sólo hazlo —murmuro seriamente, la castaña se impulso un poco dejándose caer sobre su pie lastimado. No sucedió nada —Ahora más fuerte —dijo el rubio —confía en mí.

Isabella volvió a impulsarse... El dolor se había ido.

— ¿Co… Cómo? —murmuró dando pequeños saltitos.

—Hay muchas cosas que se escapan a los ojos humanos Isabella

—Dijo Emmett con voz tranquila —si achicas la vista, agudizas tus sentidos y escuchas tu corazón, encontraras la verdad y lo que significa que tu nombre termine en Bella para Edward.

Los ojos de Isabella se agrandaron.

_¿Por qué habla de manera tan misteriosa? Me deja en el limbo._

—Tú… —lo miro confundida — ¿me estás dando a entender algo? ¿Debo entender lo que me estas diciendo?

Emmett sonrió, quizás el amor no estaba hecho para él, pero Edward –su amigo- Edward sufría por esa mujer —Estas leyendo un libro bastante interesante, el te dará muchas respuestas —silencio incomodo—las que faltan- y su sonrisa disimulada, volvió a aparecer- deberás preguntárselas directamente al implicado —giró su cuerpo y abandonó el lugar justo cuando Seth entraba con la bandeja de la comida.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente a los ojos... Lenguaje mudo que solo entendían ellos dos.

La castaña miro a los hombres fijamente, y de manera confundida. Las palabras de Emmett rondaban en su cabeza. Tomó la ligera cena que Seth le había llevado y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura hasta que horas después y desde que había llegado a esa casa, Seth entró avisándole que debía salir junto con el doctor McCarthy y que Edward no volvía a casa. Le recomendó cerrar bien la ventana de su habitación ya que era la única que aún estaba abierta, Isabella asintió sin despegar la vista de libro.

.

.

.

Edward había estado todo el día corriendo por el espeso bosque que colindaba con la vieja casa de Charles Swan. Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, desde que había besado a Isabella cada vez era más difícil mantenerse lejos de ella. Emmett tenía razón, había estado escondiéndose como un maldito perro chihuahua, él era un lobo, uno de linaje noble pero lobo a la final.

Había percibido el aroma de Paul cerca, aunque éste se encontraba fuera de los límites de la propiedad. Agotado como se sentía dejó que su cuerpo peludo por la transformación descansara echado sobre sus patas traseras.

Hacia media hora que su visión estaba enfocada en la ventana de la biblioteca en donde aun se podía observar la luz encendida.

Seth le había dicho que Isabella se encontraba allí, que había visto sus pinturas y que desde ese momento estaba leyendo el manual del licántropo.

Suspiró sonoramente. No quería que Isabella se enterara de quien era él en realidad; había visto y sufrido los gestos de terror de Anabella y Clarabella, y le dolía insoportablemente la muerte de Gabriella, para él era mejor que ella nunca hubiese sabido quien era en realidad.

_Gabriella… Su chica bonita de manos celestiales._

_Escuchar el "concierto emperador" de Beethoven desde sus prodigiosas manos era el sueño de cada artista o amante del piano. Cuando lo había escuchado tocar en esa fiesta, el padre de Gabriella se había acercado a él y le había propuesto que sí podía darle clases particulares a su niña. Buscó a la mujer afanosamente sin poder verla, ella estaba ahí, el aroma a chocolate fundía sus sentidos, agudizó su vista hasta dar con el traje amarillo suave que tenía puesto aquella chica que en sólo unos segundos había vuelto su vida de cabeza._

_No estaba sola, Paul estaba junto a ella, el gesto en el rostro de uno de sus mejores amigos lo decía todo, la chica de olor a fresas y a jazmín era la misma chica cuyo aroma a chocolate lo tenía como el animal que era: babeando literalmente por ella._

_No dijo nada, enfocó su vista en cada uno de los actos de Paúl y de la señorita Gabriella, él parecía entusiasmado, ella se veía como si hubiese perdido algo. Tomó uno de los vasos con brandy que llevaba el mesero y justo cuando iba a llevarlo a su boca sus ojos se encontraron con una sonrisa pícara que adornó el rostro de ella justo cuando su sonrisa ladeada se formaba, brindó a la salud por la hermosa mujer frente a él, ella le guiñó un ojo en un ataque de fina coquetería sin inmutarse de que su amigo le hablaba. _

_A partir de ese momento Edward Cullen se convirtió en instructor de piano de la hija mayor del matrimonio Higginbotham. _

_Día tras día veía a su amigo salir con una y otra mujer, perderse noches enteras entre las casas de burlesque, mientras que él no sentía deseos de salir. Se sentía sucio si estaba con una mujer y al día siguiente iba a darle clases a su dulce, fue así como Edward Cullen se dio cuenta que lo de Paul era un encaprichamiento sin sentido. La realidad lo golpeó cuando enfrentó sus sentimientos y reconoció su amor hacia Gabriella, dándose cuenta de que era totalmente correspondido, fue así como entre miradas picaras y caricias inocentes y casuales tomo la fuerza necesaria para presentarse ante el señor Higginbotham y pedir formalmente la mano de la que sería su mujer._

_Esa noche estaba tan radiante por la aceptación de su futuro suegro que mando a que Seth organizara una pequeña fiesta… Paul había estado bebiendo y tenia días fuera de casa._

_De los tres Paul era el que menos tomaba su condición enserio, su poder de controlar los elementos le daba una fuerza inigualable y cuando se enteró del compromiso entre Gabriella y Edward no fue tristeza e ira lo que lo llevo a cometer lo que nadie pensaba. Paul no controló el animal que rugía en su interior, no era su corazón el que yacía roto, era su orgullo el que le exigía compensación de su traición. _

_Esa noche Paul y Edward que habían sido amigos desde la más tierna infancia se separaron con cicatrices profundas en su vida, Edward llevaba en su rostro la marca de la traición, Paul llevaba en su alma la marca del odio y el resentimiento._

_A pesar de su rostro desfigurado Gabriella lo amo, y él sentía su cuerpo expandirse mas y mas por ella, si algo tenia Edward claro era que lo primordial para un licántropo era amar incondicional y perdidamente, pero solo una vez… _

_La noche de la boda un animal atacó el coche en donde se trasladaban Gabriella y sus padres, un animal con pelaje negro y oscuro, con ojos inyectados de sangre según lo había descrito el cochero._

_Esa noche Edward aprendió dos cosas de su raza:_

… _Los licántropos no olvidan y les cuesta mucho perdonar._

La brisa fría golpeó su rostro haciéndolo regresar al presente, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía ante el recuerdo de su bella niña de cabellos de sol y manos prodigiosas.

_Aún puedo sentir tus manos sobre mi…_

Miró a su inquebrantable Luna y aulló, aulló como hacia trescientos años no aullaba, aulló por el dolor que le producía haber perdido al primer amor.

_Ojala todo hubiese sido diferente…ojala mi vida fuera diferente._

.

.

.

Isabella escuchó el agónico sonido producido por el dolor desde alguna parte del bosque, un lobo aullaba a la luna que se mostraba majestuosa en lo alto del firmamento.

Había terminado de leer el libro hacía más de media hora.

Pasaban de la media noche, pero el sueño parecía haberse esfumado por lo cual se asomó a la ventana de la biblioteca dejando que el viento frio acariciara su rostro y sus cabellos.

Exhaló fuertemente inhalando el aroma a lluvia, al parecer llovería nuevamente, lo cual no era raro en Forks, faltaban cuatro días para que Embry el mecánico del pueblo le entregara su vieja camioneta y entonces ella se tendría que ir de la casa de Edward Cullen.

Y allí estaba la cuestión.

¿Podría irse sin terminar de buscar lo que fuera que estaba buscando?

Aquella tremenda intuición apretaba el pecho de Isabella, sabía muy bien que de alguna manera su vida estaba atada de manera irremediable a aquel lugar y a aquella luna.

Cerró la ventana y apagó las luces de la habitación. Su pie no dolía lo cual era genial pues no cojeaba, llegó hasta su habitación y cambio sus jeans deslavados por la ropa de deporte que Seth le había entregado cuando llego a la casa, se sentó en la cama pegando su espalda al cabecero de la misma y peinó su cabello con sus manos.

Su mente era un revoltijo de preguntas, preguntas que parecían irreales, las palabras de Emmett taladraban en su cabeza y las pocas cosas que había podido captar del libro la hacían sentir confundida.

Tomó su laptop encendiéndolo y googleando Licantropía, el tema no salía de su cabeza y aunque parecía ilógico todos los sucesos la hacían pensar que no estaba tan mal ubicada.

Encontró un artículo en _Wikipedia_ que le hizo enfocarse nuevamente y leer en voz alta.

_Se puede reconocer a un licántropo cuando está en su forma humana de muchas maneras:_

"_Al igual que todos los cánidos, sus oídos son muy sensibles a los sonidos agudos"_

"_Pueden mover de forma voluntaria o involuntaria sus orejas"_

"_En cuanto a la personalidad son muy reservados, algunos no sociables, con ego grande"_

"_Demasiado emocionales"_

-Emmett es ególatra, Seth reservado y Edward no muy sociable- pensó analizando lo anteriormente leído.

"_Sus ojos son siempre café oscuro, grises o verde esmeralda, en algunos casos poseen ojos cambiantes de color según su estado de ánimo" _-los ojos de Edward cambiaban según su estado de ánimo.

"_Poseen un desarrollo muscular sorprendente, cuando se proponen cambiar algo de su cuerpo lo hacen con una rapidez impresionante" _-la masa muscular de esos tres hombres no era normal… No del todo.

"_Generalmente poseen piel morena o blanca pálida" _-Emmett y Edward eran de piel traslucida, Seth era de piel morena.

"_Sus ojos tienen algo que cautiva y atrae o bien puede causar un temor profundo e inexplicable". _-no podía mirar a los ojos a Edward Cullen.

Su garganta se secó y su corazón se oprimió mientras continuaba leyendo…

"_Tiene cambios de estado bruscos, esto le sucede inconscientemente" _–bipolaridad.

"_Tiene ataques de ira repentinos" _-Edward había pasado de tranquilo a iracundo en cuestión de segundos.

"_Son muy veloces con fuerza indescriptible" _-había corrido rápidamente en dirección al bosque.

"_Poseen gran cantidad de vello corporal y facial siendo considerados que entre más vello posea en su forma humana más fuerte será en su forma animal" _-los brazos de Edward, Seth y Emmett eran excesivamente velludos.

"_Son celosos, protectores y puede inclusive matar si se le hacen daño a quienes aman"_

Isabella pasó las manos por sus cabellos alejando el computador de sus piernas…. —_Esto es una locura _—pensó metiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, Edward, Emmett y Seth no podían ser licántropos, los licántropos eran mitos estaban en pleno siglo veintiuno, negó con la cabeza sonriendo y retomo de nuevo la laptop abriendo su página de red social.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el estado de su ex novio, seguía diciendo que estaba comprometido pero ya no era su nombre el que estaba al lado, su foto de perfil había sido remplazada por una con su nueva prometida.

Milagrosamente su pecho no se contrajo ni su corazón se oprimió, esperó unos minutos para ver si la ira y el dolor hacían de lo suyo, pero sólo atinó a colocar las palabras "_ojala te dure_", antes de darle enviar al comentario lo elimino y bloqueó a su ex, no quería saber nada de Alec le Blanck.

Leyó los ocho mil mensajes de Rosalie pero no contestó ninguno, apagó la laptop y la lámpara y decidido que era mejor descansar y olvidarse unas horas de lobos, lunas llenas y demás…

.

.

.

Podía sentir la presencia… estaba allí, muy cerca de ella, podía sentir las gotas de lluvia golpear fuertemente en el vidrio de la ventana y en el tejado, trató de relajarse, pero escuchaba una respiración mucho más rápida que la suya. El olor a bosque y tierra húmeda se coló por sus fosas nasales y decidió ser valiente y poner fin al estúpido juego del gato y el ratón; abrió sus ojos levemente encontrándose con la figura pétrea y musculosa de alguien cerca de la ventana, no tenía que verlo bien para saber que era él.

—Edward —murmuró con voz ahogada, la figura se movió rápidamente _"Son muy veloces con fuerza indescriptible."_ —Recordó lo leído desde su ordenador, la presencia abrió la ventana dispuesto a saltar, pero ella saco su celular iluminando su rostro levemente —Sé que eres tú… Enfréntame. —murmuró con dientes apretados, —Intuyo lo que eres y no te tengo miedo…

.

.

.

Me pasa algo muy raro con esta historia y es que ella se manda sola me hubiese gustado que este momento fuese unos capítulos después pero como el antiguo beso fue inevitable, Mi Eddie huira o se quedara para aclararle las dudas?, Dios estoy ansiosa se me ocurren ideas muy macabras para el próximo capitulo quiero agradecer a atodas aquellas que me han dejado Rev chicas sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir aquí de paso aprovecho para contestar las preguntas que me han dejado

Eve Runner: cada licántropo según la mitología reconocía a su pareja por su olor, si te das cuenta Edward ha sido contundente para el ha sido Chocolate el reconoce sus cambios de humor y compara el chocolate fundido cuando ella esta de buen humor, o amargo cuando esta enojada… falta uno que pronto encontraremos, Para Paul el olor es tan extraño el dice que Bella huele a fresias y a jazmín no es un olor definido como Edward lo entendió para paúl, bella solo es un capricho se cree con derechos a ella porque la vio primero

Gretchen CullenMasen Nena sobre la maldición veremos en los próximos capis

Liz PattStew No, paul explica que el bebe de Emily es del que era su novio lee cuando Bella dice que los ojos de los licántropos traen trances

No puedo irme sin antes agradecer a mi querida Salem Fabian ella es la mas conciente de todas mis inseguridades en cuanto a cada cap gracias por estar ahí y dejarme joderte la vida, a Tania Ga por su ayuda en momentos de atranque, a mi querida Madame S porque ella conoce tanto como yo los sentimientos de cada hombre en este fic y me ayuda a ser mejor cada dia y a Ginette bri que a pesar de que no estemos de acuerdo en muchas cosas me ayuda y es mi bruji loca y la quiero con todo mi corazón de pollo y kilos demás gracias a las 4 por estar ahí para mi por ayudarme y entenderme

Aryam.


	7. Tuyo

_Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, este lobo es complemente mío_

_._

_._

Enséñame a rozarte lento,

Quiero aprender a quererte, de nuevo,

Susurrarte al oído, que puedo.

Si quieres te dejo un minuto,

Pensarte mis besos, mi cuerpo, y mi fuego,

Que yo espero si tardas, porque creo que te debo, mucho.

_**..Tanto-Pablo Alboran..**_

.

.

Tuyo…

.

.

Edward Cullen se mantuvo vigilante. El aroma a chocolate llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales manteniéndolo levemente embotado; echado sobre sus patas traseras miraba fijamente la habitación en la que dormía la castaña, hacía más de una hora ella había apagado todas las luces, así que supuso que estaba dormida.

Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y permitió que el olor a chocolate inundase sus sentidos.

El viento revolvió su pelaje rojizo; alzo la vista observando su luna bonita cubierta por grandes nubarrones negros, una tormenta se acercaba, podía olerla, seria fuerte y muy intensa. Respiro fuertemente intentando captar el olor de Paul cerca... Nada, se levantó del frio césped y corrió hacia el bosque, internándose en la maleza por varias horas, el deseo de ir a verla lo estaba acabando, era tan intenso que estaba seguro que vencería su autocontrol, aunque corrió, aulló y lucho contra su instinto nada lo detuvo hasta llegar a la habitación de su dulce adicción.

Ver a Isabella Swan tendida en su cama se había convertido en una obsesión para él, su respirar acompasado, la forma en como su pecho subía y bajaba ¡Dios! estaba desesperado por tocarla… Se llevó dos dedos a sus labios rosas y carnosos delineando con fuego aquel beso que le había dado.

_Isabella…_

_Clarabella…_

_Anabella…_

_Gabriella…_

Una mujer, su mujer, la que volvía a él, la que buscaba la manera de encontrarlo, no quería resistirse más estaba muriendo lentamente cada vez que se alejaba de ella, las palabras de Emmett taladraban su cabeza, ¿arriesgarse a perderla? ¿a amarla de nuevo…? _Amarla de nuevo…¿La he dejado de amar?_

_Es tan fácil decirlo mi amigo…tan fácil, pero hacerlo me duele._

Ella era su sol, era su frio invierno que lo acechaba.

Sin descuidarse ella le recordaba lo imperfecto que solía ser, ella era su talón de Aquiles, su punto débil, lo que hacía que cada día de su existencia fuese una eternidad terrible sin ella.

Su fragancia era como un perfume dulce, con solo mirarlo ya se había adueñado de su corazón. No importaba si sus ojos eran negros, verdes, azules o tan achocolatados como eran en ese momento, era esa mirada de niña inocente, coqueta y traviesa que tanto amaba y añoraba, que tanto deseaba volver a poseer.

Le era tan difícil dejarla sola… Su piel le ardía, gritaba de dolor por el simple roce de sus dedos, el fuego que lo consumía minuto a minuto, todo era tan real y tan efímero, todo tan injusto.

¿Cómo explicarle que eran el uno del otro? Que se complementaban… ¿cómo hacerle entender a su corazón el peligro que corría su pequeña?

Ardía por ella como un fuego que no se logra consumir. Porque no importa cuántos siglos pasaran, ella volvía a él, se consumía en él. Era una completa estupidez sufrir por algo que seguiría pasando, él la deseaba como mujer, como hembra como compañera, ellos eran uno solo.

Tan sumido entre sus propias cavilaciones estaba que no la vio moverse, no sintió su aroma corporal exaltarse y cuando reacciono era demasiado tarde, la débil luz iluminaba su rostro aun con vestigios de la trasmutación, sus orejas no habían desaparecido por completo, su nariz no tenía su forma original.

— ¿Edward? —Murmuró ella con voz ahogada, abrió la ventana dispuesto a saltar, —Sé que eres tú… Enfréntame. —Murmuró con dientes apretados, —Intuyo lo que eres y no te tengo miedo.

Por un segundo su corazón se detuvo, maldijo entre dientes.

—No sabes lo que dices. —gruño él con voz ronca y distorsionada, vio como la mano de Isabella se acercaba a la lámpara más cercana —No hagas eso… —su voz aunque más suave seguía siendo gruesa y enfadada —No enciendas la luz Bella.

—Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas —dijo ella tratando que su voz se mantuviese firme.

—Entraste a mi ático, —sonrió burlón— el que mucho busca, puede encontrar cosas que quizá no sean de su agrado.

— ¿Soy yo?- Isabella preguntó con voz tímida y ansiosa.

—Sí… No, quizás —Isabella se levantó de la cama acercándose a él —Un paso más y me iré. —sentencio rudamente.

—Déjame tocarte —a través de la luna podía ver su cuerpo cubierto por el vello rojizo, alzó su mano estirando sus dedos.

—No lo hagas por favor —su voz ahora fue agónica— no empujes mis limites Bella, coloco uno de sus muslos en el marco de la ventana.

—No te vayas… —susurro la castaña— Por favor quédate, dame una razón del porque tu presencia me afecta, —apretó sus manos en puños mirándolo a través de la semi oscuridad de la habitación — ¿Por qué siento que tú y yo nos conocemos desde antes? ¿Porque siento que mi lugar es a tu lado?

_Todo se repite de nuevo…todo, el amor, la necesidad ¡todo! Y vuelvo al mismo lugar de siempre…amarte y perderte._

—Bella —el nombre pronunciado por sus labios fue un susurro agónico y electrizante, la castaña sintió como cada musculo de su cuerpo se activaba al escuchar el apodo cariñoso, nadie nunca la había llamado así y ahora que lo había escuchado de los labios de ese hombre quería seguir escuchándolo —Déjame ir —suplicó— por favor…

— ¡No! —Su respuesta fue tajante —No deseo, Cristo- quería golpear alguna cosa, la sensación de impotencia era abrumadora- ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que te explique algo que no sé de dónde proviene?! Es química, atracción, es… —la respiración de ella se hizo errática, el chocolate inundo los sentidos de la bestia que aún estaba en dominio del cobrizo.

_Quiero correr y no puedo…huir para no tocarte._

—Chocolate, —murmuró nuevamente con voz agónica —dulce manjar de los dioses —su mandíbula se apretó— déjame ir Isabella.

— ¡Te necesito!... Es eso, es necesidad, me quemo Edward, me quemo como si estuviese en una cámara ardiente, no es deseo, es… —su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente —Es… Eres tu —murmuró —Por todos los cielos dime que está sucediendo, Emmett dijo que tú me darías las repuestas.

El cuerpo de Edward se contrajo salvajemente, su mujer lo necesitaba, su hembra lo deseaba casi con la misma intensidad que él, esto iba más allá de la pasión desmedida, era algo inexplicable que solo sucedía una vez por licántropo, ella era y sería por siempre su pareja de vida… Suspiró fuertemente entregándose a las maravillas de su diosa reinante: la luna, su luna que sería más brillante y más hermosa a partir del momento en que Isabella lo aceptara como pareja.

Aulló sin importarle revelar aún más su verdadero ser, aulló porque nada lo hacía más feliz que las palabras de su pequeño manjar, aulló como el animal herido que reconstruye sus heridas luego de una batalla, mientras sentía el latir desenfrenado del corazón de Isabella retumbar en sus oídos y el dulce olor de su aroma filtrarse por su nariz.

La trasmutación, el paso de hombre a lobo era dolorosa, pero dolía aún más forzar su naturaleza a esconderse en su interior.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y sólo Isabella tenía la que continuaba el juego. Su nariz volvió a su forma original, sus puntiagudas orejas se recogieron hasta tener el tamaño ideal, sus garras volvieron a ser sus dedos largos y esbeltos, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña.

Edward se giró mirando a Isabella con ojos tristes y melancólicos de todas sus mujeres ella era la única que había visto como se trasmutaba, miraba los ojos de la mujer que aun parecía no entender lo que acababa de suceder y se odio a sí mismo al ver la mirada de Clarabella en ella…

—Eres un licántropo —formuló Isabella… —Un hombre lobo —su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte como si una estampida de animales salvajes corriese desbocado en su interior.

— ¿Me temes? —Preguntó él con temor… —Por años, he estado tras ti... siempre tras de ti, necesito saber si yo te doy miedo —la castaña se acercó levemente hasta que la punta de sus dedos rozaron el contorno de los brazos del hombre.

Frente a ella estaba un hombre, cuya presencia intimidaba, pero cuyas palabras hacían que en ella hubiese un sentimiento de profunda nostalgia.

— No te temo —declaró ella contundente acercándose más hasta que su mano toco la ardiente piel del licántropo —ardes…

—Mi temperatura corporal es más elevada por las noches… —murmuro él con voz rasgada mientras la veía colocarse frente a él —Dímelo Bella… Dime que no me temes…

—No lo hago, no te temo… —las manos de la castaña recorrieron el torso del hombre —Eres hermoso Edward Cullen… —sus palmas palpaban la suave capa de vello facial… — ¿puedes explicarme todo...? Por favor.

Edward sonrió, una sonrisa triste y melancólica, se alejó de ella pasando sus dedos entre su cabello cobrizo —Huiras…

_Si te cuento amor mío…huiras…._

—No lo hare, tenme fe… Siento, —tragó fuerte, buscando las palabras exactas para que él se abriera— siento que necesito entender lo que me sucede… No, no es fácil sentir esto —explicó aferrando su pequeña mano a su pecho.

Edward negó con la cabeza, alejándose de ella —Hace muchos años… Salí de caza con dos amigos, mi padre Edward Cullen Tercero, era el mejor cazando, siempre cazaba el venado más fuerte, ninguna presa se le escapaba, yo quería ser como él —murmuró girándose hacia Isabella que reposaba sobre el marco de la ventana —tenia veintiún y quería que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mi, así que convencí a Seth y… —su rostro se contrajo como si recordase algo— A Paul de cazar conmigo… Llevábamos varias horas esperando la presa perfecta pero no llegaba, hasta que lo vi, era un macho aparentemente alfa, perseguimos al ciervo hasta perdernos en el bosque.

—Edward…

—Shss… Fue mi culpa, ¡yo quería ese animal!, tenía hermosos y grandes cuernos, eso era símbolo de fuerza y belleza en el, si lo cazaba era un triunfo para mí, sabía también que eso haría que el orgullo de mi padre se inflara, yo lo seguí y mis amigos me siguieron a mí.

— ¿Paul...? ¿Paul el esposo de Emily? —pregunto con temor Edward asintió — ¿Qué sucedió? —Isabella miró a Edward a los ojos, el gris plata volvía a ser parte de sus ojos tristes.

—La noche cayó rápidamente, era luna llena, teníamos frio y hambre, saque del bolsillo de mis pantalones una barra de chocolate y se las di a mis compañeros, sabía que papá me estaría buscando, Paul insistió en quedarse en un lugar y no movernos, pero yo no podía quedarme quieto, seguí caminando, necesitaba encontrar al menos un lugar para pasar la noche —su rostro decayó mientras su cuerpo quedaba completamente en tensión —encontré una cueva y con ello encontré nuestra maldición.

— ¿Emily sabe de…?

—Emily está en una especie de trance, ella solo ve las cosas buenas de Paul, él la tiene completamente a su merced —Un jadeo escapó de los labios de la castaña —Seth la protege, como ha hecho con todas las mujeres que Paul ha tomado.

_¡Dios mío! Esto es peor que una pesadilla…estos hombres… _pensó Isabella de manera triste.

— ¿Te transformas con la Luna llena? —Edward volvió a sonreír tristemente

—Me transformo cada vez que la luna hace su aparición. —Miro a su luna bonita desde su posición —Ella rige sobre mi cuerpo… —murmuró con desgano.

— ¿Cuándo… —la voz de Isabella salía temblorosa por lo que la castaña se obligó a tomar aire para continuar — ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que eras un hombre lobo?

—Licántropo, —ella lo miro sin entender— no soy un animal Bella… mi cuerpo se trasforma pero sigo siendo yo —le dio una sonrisa lobuna la primera radiante que le había visto desde que ella había llegado a ese lugar —cuando la siguiente luna llena se fue acercando empezaron los síntomas.

— ¿Fue muy duro? —Isabella se acercó más a él —El cambio…

Edward asintió —En las noches el calor era insoportable… Era como si te quemaras en brazas ardientes, me quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche fuera recibiendo el frio inclemente de la intemperie, Seth se quedaba conmigo y dos días después Paul empezó a acompañarnos, la primera luna llena fue un infierno —Isabella miró hacia el bosque, había empezado a llover y a medida que pasaba el tiempo parecía empeorar— Estábamos fuera de mi casa en Glasgow, cuando Paul empezó a cambiar sus orejas se hicieron puntiagudas mientras la nariz de Seth empezó a alargarse, luego mis manos se llenaron de pelo, no recuerdo nada más, sólo que cuando el sol despunto yo amanecí en el bosque desnudo y envuelto en sangre…

Tantos años y aun así Edward seguía sintiendo el miedo y el terror de verse la primera vez transformado, de ver sobre su cuerpo la sangre…de sentirse un animal.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron ante la declaración —No asesine a nadie Isabella… o bueno sí, un venado y un par de conejos y luego desde ahí las noches se convirtieron en un infierno.

—Edward, —musitó Isabella llegando hasta donde el hombre frente a ella, quien acaba de confesarle una de las cosas más inverosímiles que ella había escuchado en su vida, quizás la más irreal y sin embargo, una confesión venida desde el mito, que en la boca de Edward se volvió una verdad irrefutable. Acarició con sus dedos el contorno de su cuero cabelludo —es extraordinario lo que te ha sucedido…

Edward se retiró de su calor sonriendo sardónica y cruelmente — ¿Extraordinario Bella…? Esto es una maldición.

—Una que has sabido sobrellevar… No eres peligroso, tu mirada…

—No me conoces Isabella…- interrumpió.

—Dime Bella —un pequeño rubor adorno su rostro —me gusta cómo suena en tus labios —miró sus pies— Lo que quiero decir Edward es que es asombroso lo que eres- levantó su rostro de manera tímida y bateó sus pestañas de forma irregular.

—Soy una bestia, pierdo el control de mí mismo la noche de luna llena y no quiero hacerte daño —Edward miro la luna a través de la ventana —No quiero lastimarte.

Sus hermosos ojos y su precioso rubor lo tenían al borde, no deseaba mirarla…ella era tentadora.

Isabella colocó las manos sobre la espalda de Edward recostando su frente en ella mientras lo sentía temblar bajo su tacto —No me lastimaras Edward, sé que no lo harás, solo puedes lastimarme alejándome de ti porque ahora que te he encontrado no sé si pueda dejarte ir.

—Debes alejarte… —susurró él.

Ella lo giro dejándolo frente a ella, sus casi dos metros de altura eran intimidantes pero ella no le tenía miedo —No —su voz fue fuerte.

—Si me descontrolo cerca de ti, si llegase-

— ¡No lo harás! —Tomo una de sus manos acercándola al pecho de ella —Dime si puedes soportar estar alejado de mi ahora —bajo la camisa de deporte Edward pudo sentir el latir desesperado del corazón de Isabella —Porque yo —colocó su mano en el duro y marmoleo pecho de él —Yo no puedo hacerlo Edward Cullen, me siento atada a ti, desde que compartimos ese beso, es algo que no tiene explicación porque sencillamente no hay palabras para expresarlo, sólo puede sentirse y sé que tú lo sientes porque me besaste con la misma entrega como yo lo hice contigo —su otra mano sujeto su barbilla mientras se inclinaba a él —Esto es más fuerte —susurró a pocos centímetros de su boca, —más radical que tú y yo juntos —y con eso lo besó…

Sus labios encajaron como dos piezas de rompecabezas amoldándose al instante, humedad y fuego, calor y frio, años esperando por su regreso y besar sus cálidos labios. Era como tocar un pequeño paraíso, las manos de Isabella se anclaron a sus fuertes hombros mientras Edward rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos alzándola en el proceso para tener más acceso a su boca, el beso que empezó tierno y delicado cobró intensidad como si de cinco volcanes se trataba, deseaba tanto esto, sentir a su pareja de vida tan cerca de él lo llenaba de una plenitud satisfactoria, la acerco más a su cuerpo y un débil gemido broto de los labios de la castaña cuando su pequeño cuerpo chocó contra su hombría, erguida por el pequeño momento de frenesí.

—Estas desnudo —murmuró ella intentando controlar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

—Lo siento… —murmuro él a un centímetro de sus labios.

—No, no lo sientas… —ella volvió a tomar sus labios con alevosía, el sabor de su saliva era refrescante, el aroma que brotaba de su cuerpo la intoxicaba, hierba, bosque ahora lo entendía todo.

La erección era dolorosa para el cuerpo aun no completamente humano de Edward, pero tener a su Bella bonita devorando sus labios con hambre lo hacía querer aullar como jamás lo había hecho. El olor a chocolate blanco inundaba cada una de sus células haciéndolo querer más, sus manos atraparon el níveo trasero de la castaña y devoró su boca con hambre, con el hambre de un lobo hacia su pareja, con la sangre bombeando aún más a prisa por su cuerpo. Isabella enredó sus piernas a la cadera del hombre y encajó sus talones en su fuerte trasero haciéndolo aullar de puro placer.. .

—Detenme, por favor Bella —gimió el cobrizo con voz baja—por favor, detenme ahora, ha pasado mucho tiempo—murmuró suplicante —trescientos años deseando esto... Detenme por favor... —gimoteó agónico mientras sus manos acariciaban aún más el contorno de sus caderas, la lluvia repiqueteaba fuertemente, los vidrios de la ventana, la respiración de la chica era completamente errática mientras delineaba sus brazos velludos por la reciente trasmutación, ella no tenía miedo a lo que él era, ella quería saciar lo que sentía por él.

—Yo no quiero que te detengas —subió nuevamente sus manos hasta la parte baja de su cabello sintiendo a través de sus dedos como el vello corporal desaparecía levemente —No puedo decir… Que te amo Edward —podía sentir su miembro duro entre los dos y trató de serenarse —Pero hay algo en mí que, —acarició su cabello— hay algo en mí que me impide separarme de ti y no lo comprendo, ni quiero entenderlo, solo sentirlo Edward… Sentirte —dio un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndolo sisear —Quiero estar contigo.

—No hoy —declaro él fuertemente.

—No, no hoy…

—No hasta que pase la luna llena —la abrazo más a él sintiendo sus pezones duros pegados contra su pecho —Sólo cuando pueda tener el control de mí mismo.

— ¿Cuándo es la próxima luna llena? —murmuro ella con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—Siete días mi dulce—Inhalo fuertemente su cabello— tienes un aroma realmente embriagador Isabella —murmuró él— no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí estos días.

— Tu no hueles nada mal —murmuró ella en tono juguetón, él separo su rostro mirándola a través de la oscuridad —Hueles a bosque…

—Y tú a Chocolate Bella… Eres la primera que dice que tengo un olor en particular —murmuro él extrañado, —O al menos la primera que me lo dice…

— ¿Los cuadros?

—Gabriella, Anabella y Clarabella….

—Bella —dijo ella en un susurro.

—Tú —afirmo él antes de posar sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella, se besaron sin prisas por varios minutos sintiendo como la lluvia repiqueteaba más débilmente —Necesito cambiarme —murmuro él entre risas cuando su entrepierna dio un pequeño tirón —ella rio sonrojándose furiosamente antes de desenroscar sus piernas de sus cintura haciéndolo sisear de dolor cuando sin querer tropezó con su miembro.

—Lo siento…

—No, no lo sientas… —dijo él con voz burlona.

—No te iras… ¿Verdad? No te iras de la casa, no me dejaras sola esta noche, no después de —él coloco uno de sus dedos en su boca.

—Me quedaré…reúnete conmigo en la biblioteca —su voz era suave, melodiosa.

—No. —Sentencio ella —te esperare aquí —él asintió antes de alejarse de ella.

Isabella se dejó caer en la cama completamente extasiada llevándose una mano a los labios y delineando el contorno de estos, aún tenía mucho que averiguar muchas dudas en su cabeza pero sabía que Edward contestaría cada una, solo tendría que esperar…

.

.

.

Awwww Ame este Capitulo!, de todos es mi favorito... Pobre mi Edward...

Quiero agradecer a mis chicas Tania Ga, por sus letras, Salem por su apoyo, Gine por colabrorarme en todas mis locuras y a mi querida Madame S por su tiempo y su dedicación

GRACIAS!

Ary...


	8. Quedate

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos

.

Amor, quedate… quedate

Quiero más de tus besos, necesito tu cuerpo

Hazme el amor, matame de placer

Amor, quedate… quédate.

**Amor quédate… Jean Carlos Canela**

**.**

**.**

**A mi querida Adri por estar ahí aunque sea invisible…Gracias mi mu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Juntos…

Isabella estaba acostaba en su cama pensando en lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Su cabeza era un mar revuelto de preguntas sin respuestas, sin embargo sentía su cuerpo en paz absoluta.

_Por primera vez en mi vida siento que pertenezco a algún lugar._

Cerró los ojos y pensó en los hechos irrefutables:

Edward era un licántropo.

Habían tres mujeres cuyos nombres terminaban con el mote "Bella". Parpadeó ante el asombroso hecho ¡un licántropo en pleno siglo veintiuno! un hombre rodeado de una fuerza mística, una persona dominada por la luna. Sintió el aullido de dos lobos en el bosque y sonrió. La lluvia había tomado fuerza nuevamente pero no le importaba, él estaba junto a ella, un nuevo aullido se escuchó y ella volvió a sonreír tontamente.

—Van a hacerlo toda la noche —su voz fue dulce y aterciopelada — he bloqueado mis pensamientos.

Isabella giró para ver a Edward Cullen apoyado en el marco de la puerta, tenía una sudadera de pijama gris y una camisa sin mangas y había recuperado su estatura normal. Pero sus brazos aun conservaban abundante vello... Se veía realmente hermoso; Bella gimió ante la imagen, sin embargo acalló su deseo.

El cabello de él estaba húmedo por lo que ella suponía que había tomado una ducha, aun así persistía aquel olor a bosque y tierra húmeda.

_Es irreal…_

Sonrió como adolescente al verlo acercarse con dos tazas humeantes en sus manos.

—Chocolate— susurró él sentándose en la cama mientras ella lo seguía antes de tomar la taza que él le ofrecía de dulce manera. La lluvia parecía no dar tregua pero estar ahí cerca del calor de Edward le daba a su cuerpo calidez y una sensación de hogar, tomó el chocolate ronroneando de gusto y Edward sonrió tomando un sorbo de su taza—imagino que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme — dijo él minutos después dejando la taza sobre la mesa de noche y brindándole una sensual mirada.

—Varias—ella degustó el humeante liquido gimiendo en el proceso, Edward sonrió enseñándole el bigote de chocolate y haciéndola que ella sacase su lengua para limpiarlo, los ojos del cobrizo se achicaron un poco más, negó con la cabeza y emitió un largo suspiro.

—Entonces tú dirás—levantó su mano retirando el chocolate de una de la comisuras de la boca de ella.

—Me dijiste que en la cueva habías encontrado tu maldición — el brillo en los ojos de Edward se oscureció — si no quieres contarme...

Él negó con la cabeza mientras su rostro se contraía ante los recuerdos —había un lobo en esa cueva—suspiró—nos atacó—Isabella se acercó a él colocando sus manos en su mejilla.

—Lo siento, no tienes que— le brindó una mirada sincera y condescendiente.

—Bella...—posó su mano sobre la de ella y luego giró su rostro besando las frágiles manos de su mujer— vivimos de milagro y por un poco de pólvora que aún tenía la escopeta de Seth —Isabella acaricio sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos antes de que él los capturara entre sus dientes, quitando la tensión del momento.

—Que tan grave estuviste—para ninguno de los dos pasó por alto el ligero tono de voz de ella.

—El más herido fue Paul, fue quien se movió de primero y atacó, yo estaba petrificado. El lobo sacudió a Paul como si fuese una hoja abrió su pecho con sus garras de una manera tan impresionante— su voz era apresurada y tempestuosa — Seth trató de defender a su hermano, pero el animal le mordió fue cuando yo reaccione Seth es más que mi amigo es mi hermano pequeño saque una daga que siempre guardaba entre mis botas y ataque.

Isabella escuchaba de manera concentrada el relato, podía ver las imágenes en su cabeza.

—Te lastimó el rostro...—Edward negó.

—No fue el lobo pequeña aunque hubiese deseado que fuese así—Levantó su camisa dejándola ver las cicatrices que marcaban su pecho e Isabella recordó haberlas observado cuando lo vio la primera vez, y como se había sentido su cuerpo al verlo sudado y sin camisa—no hagas eso.

— ¿Qué hago?—respondió inocentemente.

El rostro de Edward se tiñó de un rojo bastante intenso—No te excites —es difícil para mí mantenerme cuerdo cuando tu aroma me golpea, es mucho más fuerte cuando piensas cosas indebidas.

— ¡Puedes leerme el pensamiento!— Chilló ella sonrojada.

Él negó —No, pero puedo sentir tus estados de ánimo.

—Quiero besarte...—susurró ella de forma inesperada. Nunca había sido una mujer arrojada, pero ahora dudaba de sí misma y de quien era realmente.

—Hazlo...—su voz se escuchó enronquecida—no voy a detenerte—sus labios volvieron a unirse en un ritmo suave y delicado completamente sincronizado, el sabor de sus alientos entre mezclados, Isabella se movió hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas sintiendo la erección debajo de sus pantalones de deporte. Lentamente una de sus manos tomó su cuello con ternura y acariciaba sensualmente con la yema de sus dedos en pequeños círculos.

La necesidad por sentirlo era primaria, casi mortal. El beso que empezó suave como si se acariciasen dos pétalos de rosa subió de intensidad, el corazón de Isabella tembló entre los brazos de su amante... Un jadeo necesitado escapó de su pecho al sentir como el miembro erecto de Edward Cullen se irguió aún más entre la tela.

—Bella detenme—murmuró él con voz ronca— o detente tu ¡maldita sea!— a pesar de sus palabras su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario sus caderas se movían en contra de ella haciéndola sentirse como si estuviese en el paraíso—Bells.

—No quiero que te detengas... No lo hagas—sus manos se enredaban en los cobrizos cabellos del hombre.

—Hasta la luna llena…—murmuró agonizante—por favor nena, por favor—ella se alejó de él respirando fuertemente la erección de Edward se veía imponente entre los pantalones de franela. Cerró los ojos intentando calmar el latido de su corazón, al abrirlos Edward se veía abatido.

_Se ve tan solo…tan inmensamente solo…_

Por un minuto el silencio los absorbió a ambos hasta que él se levantó en dirección a la salida—Lo siento—murmuró con voz pastosa —yo... yo—cerró sus puños con fuerza — me estoy quemando de deseo por ti—dijo él suavemente su voz seguía ronca —pero no quiero lastimarte—hueles demasiado apetecible para mí, creo que debo darme una ducha.

—No te vayas... —Isabella gimió ante la idea de quedarse sola y con el deseo en carne viva.

—No es fácil para mí estar aquí ahora.

—Me comportare— ella alzo su vista a él y le brindó una mirada de niña buena y tímida.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

—Siento que voy a quemarme— se levantó hasta llegar a él.

—Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo —estiró su mano hasta la mejilla—llevó trescientos años deseando poseerte Bella.

—Tú nunca...—un pequeño sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de la joven —digo—mordió su mejilla internamente y bajó su cabeza.

—Contigo nunca—murmuró él levantándole la barbilla—Bella— la mirada verde y profunda la recorrió de palmo a palmo —aunque tuviste miles de nombres y eras diferente físicamente tu esencia sigue siendo la misma... —se acercó peligrosamente —me controlas —sus rostros estaban tan cerca que besarlo nuevamente era urgente, sentía que si no lo hacía podría morir. Sus labios volvieron a tocarse suaves y dóciles, un beso tierno que sellaba un pacto de amor inmortal, Edward beso su boca, su nariz sus mejillas en un acto de absoluta devoción por su compañera de vida hasta separar sus rostros mirándola a los ojos y decirle que la amaba sin importar el tiempo o el espacio, que su amor por ella era incluso más grande que el universo y que la amaría tanto como durase su existencia.

Las lágrimas picaban en los ojos de Isabella, le asustaba de sobre manera sentir la adoración que él sentía por ella, pero inexplicablemente se sentía igual de atraída que él.

El dolor por los amores pasados, el trago amargo sufrido por Alec, los malos tratos que Charlie había tenido hacia ella; todo aquello perdía sentido cuando la mirada de Edward Cullen grisácea y penetrante se fundía con la de ella en promesas selladas con un amor que había traspasado el tiempo.

.

.

.

Tres días habían trascurrido desde que Edward e Isabella habían hablado. La luna llena estaba cada vez más cerca y por leves momentos Edward sentía que perdía el control de si mismo; se abstraía en el violín o el piano mientras Isabella lo observaba impotente por las noches cuando su naturaleza interna aclamaba por su liberación.

Edward aullaba a su luna bonita por la maldición que lo obligaba a alejarse de su dulce Bella. Sus sentidos se agudizaban, la casa era lo más importante ahora, era como un cofre que mantenía oculto el tesoro más preciado para él.

Seth y Emmett no habían regresado desde la noche de tormenta en la que los sentimientos de los amantes habían dominado la situación.

Edward le explicó que lo habían hecho para darles intimidad, Seth estaba cerca vigilando a Emily debido que Paul se tornaba mucho más agresivo cuando la luna reina se acercaba, mientras Emmett andaba en el bosque o en el pueblo, según él la única vez que le abrió su mente el rubio curandero se había divertido mucho a costillas de él.

Isabella y Edward estaban recostados sobre la cama en la habitación de Edward, eran las 4:35 de la mañana y luego de una carrera por el bosque varios aullidos y una caza rápida, él había vuelto, duchado rápidamente y puesto un pijama; dispuesto a verla dormir, aunque fuera una tortura mantener en su interior al animal salvaje.

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Isabella, acostada en su cama, tenía la sudadera que le pertenecía y una camisa de franela, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente por lo que se percató que ella no dormía.

Se acercó sigilosamente, aspiró como un adicto el dulce olor de su hembra antes que ella lo atrajese a su rostro besándolo profundamente. Se habían besado tanto como habían deseado.

Para Edward sentir el aliento de su mujer era maravilloso y exquisito. La amaba, la adoraba e idolatraba. Cuando el beso subía de intensidad él se alejó viendo como Isabella jadeaba intentando controlar el latir de su corazón. Unió sus frentes y dejó un dulce beso en la nariz de ella.

—Dame un segundo—susurró él—creo que necesito otra ducha—sonrió y ella asintió

Isabella se sentó en la cama, ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo? Se había levantado en medio de la noche y había caminado hacía la habitación de Edward necesitaba sentir su olor y su calor cerca. Suspiró fuertemente y alzo la vista al sentir pisadas.

Edward salió de la ducha con una nueva pijama de deporte y sin franelilla, ella fijó su mirada en el duro y bien definido pecho de él, en los cuadritos que dividían su abdomen y volvió a suspirar juntando un poco sus piernas.

_Si sigo de esta manera, voy a volverme loca._

Escuchó un leve rugido.

Era él que la miraba con ojos de lobo en cacería.

Edward negó con la cabeza— Bella me lo estás haciendo difícil —susurró—secándose el cabello con la toalla y caminando hasta la cómoda para buscar una franela

—No te la pongas— habló ella cuando el tomo una franela negra del cajón—déjame verte Edward— susurró— él tiró la toalla a la cesta y caminó hacia la cama con los pies descalzos y el cabello alborotado

—Sólo faltan cuatro días nena—tomó sus manos y las beso—sólo cuatro días…ten un poco de paciencia — sí, como si fuera fácil para él.

—Lo sé, es sólo que — movió su pie de manera nerviosa y clavó sus ojos en el suelo — Te deseo—murmuró ella —me comportaré, lo prometo, sólo quiero pasar lo que resta de la noche junto a ti.

Él sonrió antes de acostarse. Dejó que ella se acurrucara a su lado, el calor de su cuerpo lo hizo vibrar mientras encerraba con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo caliente. Besó su cabello y se deleitó en el exquisito olor que de Isabella emanaba.

Chocolate dulce.

Sexo ardiente.

Gotas de lluvia golpeando los cristales de las ventanas, ramas rosando el tejado, la respiración aleatoria de dos amantes y el latir de dos corazones al sonido de uno solo.

_Ojala esto fuera para siempre…_

_Ojala allí afuera no existiese peligro…_

Ambos soñaban lo mismo.

La mano de la castaña trazaba planos imaginarios por su piel repasando cada cicatriz. Isabella respiró fuertemente sobre el pecho de Edward dejando un beso donde se escuchaba el atronador sonido del corazón de aquel mitológico ser— ¿Edward? —lo llamó.

—Dime pequeña.

—Has estado con otras mujeres— No era una pregunta, pero igual Edward asintió y ella respiró profundamente — ¿Cuándo estas cerca la luna llena? -él volvió a asentir.

—Entonces porque...— él no la dejó terminar.

—No es que no quiera Bella—suspiró fuertemente mientras la arropaba más fuerte entre sus brazos—Ellas no huelen a nada, no tienen ese narcótico aroma que tú llevas y que puede llevarme a cometer locuras- enredó sus manos entre su espeso cabello — A las mujeres les decía que eran días de juego, les permitía amarrarme y—un sonrojó cubrió su rostro—permitía que ellas llevaran el control, pasaba la noche cazando o corriendo hasta quedar exhausto, antes de ir con ellas, contigo —Una de sus manos se desenredó del cabello y con uno de sus dedo acarició el rostro de la castaña —contigo es diferente Bella, a ti —besó sus labios brevemente —a ti quiero adorarte mi exquisito caramelo, quiero fundirme en ti a tal punto que no sepas donde empiezas tú y donde termino yo — Isabella lo beso extasiada por sus palabras—para eso necesito ser yo Bella, no la bestia que habita en mí.

— ¿Y si te amarro?—le preguntó con voz pequeña

—Bella—su voz salió divertida —quiero.

—No—ella tomó su rostro —no entiendes — se sentía furiosa —yo...—sabía que su cara no podía estar más roja — yo te necesito —Edward, necesito aplacar el ardor, el fogaje, me estoy asfixiando— exclamó zafándose de su abrazo.

—Lo siento—dijo el fundiendo sus ojos con los de ella—no quiero lastimarte quiero disfrutarte pequeña, ¿puedes tu entender eso?

Isabella suspiró una, dos, tres veces —creo que iré a darme una ducha— dijo molesta levantándose de la cama.

—Bella—su nombre salió como un lamento.

—Ahora no Edward — expreso vehemente saliendo de la habitación.

Si de algo estaba seguro Edward Cullen, era del deseo que sentía por su hembra. Tocó su miembro erecto por los mimos que su mujer le había estado haciendo ¡joder era hombre! Un hombre enamorado hasta el último de sus huesos. Trescientos años deseando amarla y ahora que ella estaba tan deseosa como él su bonita luna se lo impedía.

Enterró su cabeza en la almohada mientras escuchaba el sonido de la regadera; sus sentidos se dilataron a tal manera que el pequeño gemido de su otra mitad lo tensó, Bella se masturbaba a pocos metros de él y el sonido de sus jadeos combinado con el fuerte olor de su excitación lo estaban enloqueciendo.

_¡Por todos los dioses bebé! Me vuelves loco…_

Llevó su mano a su falo erguido, caliente, duro y deseoso por ella.

_¡Joder! _

Una gota de líquido pre seminal cayó del glande haciéndolo sisear y mover su mano de arriba a abajo.

Malditos cuatro días—siseó entre dientes mientras escuchaba a su mujer jadear. Apretaba su agarre un poco más, sólo un poco más. El grito de Isabella recorrió cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas haciéndolo estallar en un frenesí de placer. Con el corazón atragantado y a medio satisfacer, limpió su propia excitación, su miembro aun erguido entre sus pantalones de deporte dolía.

Salió de la habitación y caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban de su compañera de vida. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, necesitaba beber de ella.

Abrió la puerta del baño de la habitación en donde ella descansaba. Sus ojos quedaron trancados en su cuerpo perfecto, en la nívea piel y los turgentes pechos excitados por su anterior aventura. Un gemido salvaje brotó de su pecho antes de abalanzarse a sus labios como el animal que era encajándole su miembro entre sus piernas.

Aun cubierto por la tela mojándose ambos por el agua de la ducha aún abierta.

Las manos de Edward acariciaron el contorno desnudo de Isabella, sus labios devoraron los de ella con alevosía y pasión, necesitaba alimentarse de ella; no quería pensar, el olor a chocolate derretido embotaba sus sentidos. La castaña gemía y jadeaba entre sus labios rastillando su espalda con sus uñas, lo deseaba, su cuerpo se fundía por él, no habían explicaciones.

Era sólo el deseo abrazador de poderse entregarse a lo que sus instintos pedían a gritos.

—Edward—gimió con voz entrecortada mientras él lamia su cuello.

—Shsstt calla—la voz de él fue ronca y distorsionada —no digas nada amor—susurro tomando sus labios.

El beso fue salvaje, agónico, profundo y necesitado ella se entregó a sus besos a su necesidad Edward apretó sus pechos y ella no pudo evitar jadear cuando el tiro de su muy adolorido pezón, las manos de ella se. Arañaron la fuerte y musculosa espalda de el mientras en tiraba, lamia y succionaba sus pechos con sus manos abrió aún más sus piernas masajeando suavemente el clítoris de su mujer, estaba duro y erecto por su anterior atención sumado a las que ella le estaba dando, sus labios descendieron hasta encontrarse con el manojo de nervios rosados e inhalo. Fuertemente llenándose del aroma que deprendía el cuerpo de su hembra antes de dar un lánguido lametazo.

Isabella creyó morir en ese momento su cuerpo se calcinaba cada vez más se había enojado no con Edward si no con ella misma, comprendía que él quería protegerla pero ella lo deseaba, lo deseaba con pasión desmedida con un fuego inquebrantable que parecía ir en aumento cerró la puerta de su habitación de un sonoro portazo y se desnudó caminando hacia el baño y abriendo el agua fría y dejando que golpeara su cuerpo, sus manos cobraron vida propia dándole a su cuerpo el placer que su pareja le negaba se penetro con dos dedos mientras pensaba en el hombre que estaba a pocos metros de ella, la reparación se le entrecorto y maldijo entre dientes cuando su cuerpo entero exploto ante la sensación maravillosa que otorgaba el orgasmo.

Aun se recuperaba de su pequeña travesura cuando Edward irrumpió en su baño sus ojos eran negros como el carbón, su mirada parecía tener flamas, las flamas de un fuego arrebatador que los consumía lentamente y su erección era tan larga y gruesa que podía palparse en su pantalón. A su boca volvió el recuerdo de sus besos; besos considerados mortales. Aparecieron todos ellos en su boca. Se comunicaban, así, igual, como habían aprendido hacerlo. Hacía calor aunque el agua estaba malditamente helada.

Eran dos seres dejándose fundir en el fuego; ella completamente desnuda y él a medio vestir.

Edward encajó su cadera a la de ella, alineándola de tal manera que su glande rozaba con el clítoris de Bella haciéndola jadear y gemir como un animal en celo. En ese momento Isabella Swan sintió como su cuerpo se dividía en pequeñas esferas de placer que golpeaban una tras otra impidiéndole respirar.

Edward tocó sus pechos, los amaso con sus grandes manos mientras una de ella se encajaba en la piel de sus hombros. Lamió, succionó y torturó sus pezones, primero uno y luego el otro.

Sintió como uno de sus largos dedos acariciaba su manojo de nervios y cuando pensaba que no podía sentir más placer, él se postró de rodillas subiendo sus piernas a sus anchos hombros, pasando su serpentear lengua por toda su intimidad.

_Voy a morir… ¿puede haber algo como esto?_

El calor se expandió a diez mil grados.

El deseo revotó en su cuerpo, su sangre corrió más aprisa, el aire le faltaba, sus dedos se enterraban ahora en el cabello húmedo del hombre debajo de ella.

Pegada al azulejo del baño gimoteó agarrando mechones del cabello cobrizo mientras el lamia, succionaba y la penetraba con su lengua logrando que las esferas del placer rebotaran en su interior uniéndose unas con otras hasta que fue insoportable soportar más. Dejó que el volcán que amenazaba con explotar su cuerpo hiciera erupción emitiendo un grito entrecortado con el nombre de él y dejando que la lava de su placer se apoderara de cada uno de sus sentidos.

Edward lamió hasta la última gota de la lubricación de Isabella. Sabia exquisito y su cuerpo le pedía más. El animal exigía llevarla a la cama y follarla de todas las maneras posibles, pero el cuerpo desmadejado de Isabella hacia que el humano en su interior estuviese satisfecho. Relamió un par de veces más, toqueteando su clítoris con su lengua y sintiendo como temblaba levemente antes de levantarse con cuidado y tomarla entre sus brazos.

Isabella estaba aún en el frenesí causado por el extraordinario orgasmo que simplemente se dejó hacer, estaba demasiado cansada como para mover siquiera un dedo, apenas y podía respirar. Edward la había levantado entre sus brazos y había cerrado la regadera, había secado su cuerpo con verdadera adoración y luego le había puesto una camisa que ella reconocía como de él antes de depositarla en la cama.

—Edward—lo llamó cuando lo sintió alejarse.

—Shstts, descansa mi amor—susurró él, dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación los ojos le pesaban y antes que pudiese hacer algo ya estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

.

Despertó pasado medio día, sentía el cuerpo pesado y dolorido, sin embargo ver a Edward junto a ella la hizo sonreír

—Buenas tardes—dijo él con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro—debes estar hambrienta—extendió hacia ella una bandeja con huevos con bacón y tostadas con mermelada, jugo de naranja café y frutas.

— ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí? —pregunto ella acomodándose en la cama. Sonriendo ante semejante desayuno y sintiéndose mimada y amada.

_Nadie me ha amado realmente…sólo él, lo sé._

—El suficiente como para adorarte cuando duermes — acarició su mejilla suavemente y colocó la bandeja sobre sus piernas—verte dormir es realmente adorable Bella—musitó—come amor —pico un poco de fruta con un tenedor y lo llevó hasta la boca de la castaña que lo aceptó gustosa.

—Lamento lo que sucedió—dijo ella bajando su cabeza.

—No, no lo lamentas así que no mientas -ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No, no lo hago—se sonrojó— fue... No hay palabras para explicarlo, gracias.

—No me las des, hice lo que tenía que hacer, satisfacer a mi mujer.

El corazón de Isabella latió desaforado en su pecho —Tú... ¿te fuiste?...

—Necesitaba correr pequeña—dijo Edward acariciando su cabello.

— ¿Estas bien? Digo tú no...

—Correr me relaja, yo aún puedo esperar un poco más hasta después de la luna llena —volvió a alimentarla y entre ambos se estableció una comunicación íntima y sensual.

El resto de la comida fue una conversación banal repleta de besos mimos y caricias.

Sin la tensión sexual latente entre ambos, Isabella se colocó unos nuevos pantalones de deporte cortesía de Edward y juntos subieron al ático.

Había ido varias veces allí en esos tres días. Sin duda ahora todo se sentía mejor, más relajado. Ambos tenían sonrisitas tontas tatuadas en sus rostros, Edward soltó la mano de Isabella y caminó hasta el estuche que contenía el violín mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá a admirarlo. Lo vio sacar el instrumento como si de un bebe se tratase y suspiró tontamente enamorada cuando Edward colocó el arco sobre las cuerdas. Estaba profunda e irrefutablemente enamorada de él, cada poro de su cuerpo lo gritaba, cerró los ojos y recordó brevemente lo ocurrido en el baño antes de escuchar la sonrisa de Edward

—Lo siento nene—le dijo con picardía mirándolo coqueta y el negó con la cabeza divertido. Sabía que no lo sentía. Bella vio como él suspiraba antes de deslizar el arco por las cuerdas dejándola observar como cada uno de los músculos de sus brazos se contraían, mientras él creaba la maravillosa melodía.

Se sintió en paz en casa como hacía mucho no se sentía.

Edward tocó varias piezas para ella, todas hermosas y sentimentales mientras ella observaba los libros.

La música dejo de sonar cuando el vio como ella tocaba levemente uno de sus cuadros.

— ¿Quién es?—dijo ella mirando el óleo.

—Tú—susurró él y ella negó con la cabeza—es Clarabella.

— ¿Quieres hablarme de ella?—preguntó con suspicacia, Edward dejó el violín sobre el piano, caminó hasta el óleo quitándolo del trípode y luego se sentó en el sofá. Por minutos se mantuvo en silencio, sólo observando el retrato. Su rostro se contrajo ante los recuerdos e Isabella se acercó arrodillándose frente a él y tomando su rostro con sus manos —no es necesario...

—La conocí en Rio de Janeiro hace más de ochenta años, ella era maestra de arte contemporáneo, era hermosa, sus ojos eran verdes y tenía la piel canela contrastando con ese cabello rojo pasión y ese andar de caderas batientes que podía volver loco a media población masculina de Brasil —sonrió ante el recuerdo —Bailaba como una verdadera garota, yo estaba de paso, había ido porque estaba buscando en que invertir. Fue sólo verla para caer rendido a sus pies, así ha sido siempre.

—Conmigo no—refutó Isabella—fuiste un hijo de puta conmigo.

— Y lo siento amor, no fue mi intención, quería protegerte aun quiero hacerlo. Tú eres lo único por lo cual yo sigo vivo, la esperanza de verte y tratar de cuidarte mejor de lo que hice en vidas pasadas.

— ¿La amaste Edward?—le preguntó. Era tonto sentir celos por ella misma, mujeres que existieron años atrás y que sin embargo tenían su alma.

—Te amo desde hace trescientos años pequeña—acarició el contorno de su rostro—con Clara las cosas fueron más intensas, ella era como tú.

— ¿Como yo? — Los ojos de Isabella brillaron.

—Si pequeña—colocó el cuadro a un lado del sofá y alzó a Isabella dejándola en su regazo—pasión, vitalidad, fuego Bella.

—Con ella también—los colores se le subieron al rostro al recodar la mañana y sintió como el cuerpo de Edward temblaba bajo el de ella.

El negó divertido tocándole la sien con un dedo,—tú vas a ser mi muerte Isabella Swan, me niego completamente a estar sin ti pequeña—murmuró—a ella no la toque como a ti hoy, con ninguna me había atrevido, la época no me lo permitía en un principio y luego—callo de forma triste.

— ¿Y luego?—Bella insistió.

—El destino no lo quiso así. —dijo él con voz baja—la luna llena estaba en su punto máximo así que yo había desaparecido, le prometí volver al día siguiente, ella sabía de mi naturaleza nos despedimos y me fui a isla bella-está ubicada a 400 km de Rio— ella murió esa noche.

— ¿Supiste cómo?—acarició la cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro y él tomó su mano besando la punta de cada uno de sus dedos.

—Un asaltante—murmuró—Rio estaba en pleno carnaval y al parecer ella se negó al asalto, forcejearon y...

—Le dispararon—el negó, sin querer contarle toda la historia.

—La estrangularon Bella —el gesto de horror que adquirió el rostro de la castaña hizo que el la abrazara fuertemente contra su pecho, sabía perfectamente quien había sido el asaltante, suspiró profundamente y habló en voz baja— voy a suplicarte algo Bella—susurró él con voz queda —en cuatro días yo debo salir, pero te pido por favor que tú te quedes aquí y te mantengas a salvo por ti y por mi.—junto sus frentes—por favor pequeña tienes mi corazón en tus manos, cuida de el por favor—ella asintió sin dejar de mirarlo y luego besó sus labios levemente, aun no podía decirle que lo amaba, pero estaba segura de algo; si ella tenía el corazón de Edward, él tenía su cuerpo, su alma y su vida entera.

—Porque siento como si me estuvieras ocultando algo—murmuró ella cuando el depositó un beso en su frente

—No te oculto nada—respondió él aun sabiendo que mentía. Paul estaba cerca y él era el mayor peligro.

Abrazó a Isabella, inhalando su aroma achocolatado y perdiéndose en el perfume de su mujer mientras veía los copos de nieve caer.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Emmett había salido de casa de Edward, al principio quería correr y quizás ir al prostíbulo del pueblo. Necesitaba correr, cazar comer y una buena follada, ¡si señor! al menos Edward había logrado hablar con Isabella, su amigo era un maldito quejica al menos con eso pararían sus lamentaciones.

Había dormido en lo profundo del bosque, vigilante a que cierto licántropo no se acercara demasiado, aunque Seth lo mantenía vigilado y sabía que estaba en el pueblo. Algo le decía que ese hijo de su gran madre iba a hacer algo. Lo conocía, cuando todo estaba más tranquilo, es cuando la tormenta es más fuerte le decía su padre de niño.

Amaba la libertad de correr con el viento en su contra. Sentir la hierba mojada bajo su pelaje, aunque lo volviese una porquería, pero también extrañaba caminar en dos piernas, así que luego de comunicarse con Seth había dicho que le daría una hora más a los tortolitos.

Iría a casa de Victoria y jugaría un ratito con Bree esa pelinegra lo ponía a mil y es que él las prefería así ojos oscuros y morenas, nada que le recordara a la maldita de Roxane.

Se levantó del suelo y fijó su mirada en el bosque cubierto de nieve.

Forks era una maldita bolsa de agua, era más lo que llovía y nevaba que lo que había sol, pero él lo amaba. Sacudió su pelaje y empezó caminar en dirección al pueblo, hasta que un pequeño sonido llamo su atención.

— ¡Maldita Chatarra! —Gimió la chica con frustración — Emmett se colocó en lo alto de la carretera viendo el trasero de la mujer, era perfecto, redondo y se veía firme y nalgueable. Sus piernas largas y enfundadas en esas botas de cuero altas parecían indeterminables, lo único malo es que era rubia a pesar de tener la cabeza metida en el capo de la carcacha que conducía. Lo tenía lo suficientemente largo como para ver sus puntas, la chica seguía maldiciendo mientras Emmett se echaba sobre sus patas traseras admirándola como un animal… Porque lo era.

— ¿Me estas jodiendo no? —preguntó la chica en tono mordaz, ¡me alquilaron una maldita chatarra! —gritó —al parecer hablaba por celular. Emmett le dio una mirada a la camioneta una Toyota Carola la cual seguramente había sido un excelente medio de trasporte cuarenta años atrás—sonrió socarronamente antes de mover todos sus músculos y ordenar al animal volver a su interior, era difícil y complicado, pero seiscientos años de práctica lo hacían ver mucho más sencillo.

Cuando su cuerpo fue humano nuevamente, se colocó el pantalón que dejaba atado a una de sus patas traseras y sacudió su cabello rubio. Los restos de tierra y miró sus manos llenas de lodo, estaba hecho un asco, pensó en ir al lago y volver pero la Barbie Stacy Malibu parecía tener prisa, y estaba perdiendo la paciencia con el cacharro, además era un poco de tierra nada más, suspiró audiblemente antes de empezar a descender.

—Maldito gps, ¡maldito pueblo! — pateó con furia el suelo — me las vas a pagar Isabella Swan, joder que si me las vas a pagar, deje todo tirado por venir aquí a salvar tu culo del misógino que vive en casa de tu abuela y esta maldita chatarra ¡Joder! ¿dónde diablos voy a conseguir una maldita grua? si estoy en el pueblo en donde el agua llega cansada —musitó y Emmett sonrió la chica parecía una caja de monerías.

Repasó detalladamente a la mujer. Sus ojos nunca le fallaban, pero no había nada mejor que observar una bonita mujer de cerca, podía quizás ponerle un suéter negro en la cabeza mientras la follaba, si de algo era conocedor Emmett McCarthy era de su labia para envolver mujeres. Su mirada de niño pícaro, sus pequeños hoyuelos, ninguna mujer podía resistírsele.

La chica soltó maldición bastante fuerte para una dama y Emmett sonrió aún más. La chica tenía la boquita sucia y no había nada que a él le gustara más que eso. Carraspeo un poco y la chica se giró aguantando su brazo, lo primero que vio Emmett fue la gran herida que tenía en su brazo derecho, lo segundo fue sus ojos y allí marcó su fin

La vida era una perra… una jodida y gran perra.

.

.

.

Taran!... Dios como ame este Cap!, lo adore y espero que a ustedes también le haya gustado mucho… Mi pobre Emm jajajaj XD, como ustedes saben Gine me acompaño hasta el cap `pasado por eso quiero darle las gracias a mi amiga Salem que es mi crítica y a Adri o (Madame S) que acepto montarse en ese barco antes que lo revisara alguien mas, muñeca gracias por apoyarme, tener tu apoyo me reconforta mucho sabes que te quiero y admiro

Sin mas nos vemos el próximo fin de semana… Dios mediante.

Ary


	9. Luna llena 1 parte

Los personajes de Crepúsculo, son propiedad de la Sra Meyer, yo sólo me atribuyo esta loca historia

.

.

.

Luna Llena I Parte..

.

.

Besarte es sentir, el calor del infierno,

Miradas cómplices, de nuestro juego

y sentarme junto a ti y saber que estás ahí,

está canción te hará sentir, el deseo...

Eres la llama de mi corazón,

la furia que cabalga en mi interior,

estrella que ilumina mi valor,

es tu cuerpo...

_**EN TU CUERPO—SARATOGA**_

.

.

Isabella estaba frente la estufa, revolviendo la pasta frente a un Edward que picaba finamente unos vegetales. Habían bajado del ático, el estómago de ambos reclamó algo comida y la castaña se había ofrecido a hacer una de sus especialidades: Macarrones en salsa de vegetales y pollo.

—Entonces tu compañera decide que va a suceder—Murmuró Isabella, mirando a Edward de manera risueña. Estaba hermoso infundado en un pantalón de deporte que colgaba de su cintura y una pequeña franelilla que marcaba sus brazos fuertes y su pecho esculpido.

—Exacto, una vez nos anudamos o entregamos a una hembra ella decide nuestro destino ser inmortales o simplemente envejecer.

—Mmm y ¿qué prefieres tú?—dijo ella, robándole un trozo de pollo y llevándoselo a la boca mientras Edward seguía picando, tratando de hacer caso omiso—de manera infructuosa— la sexy insinuación de su mujer.

—Yo estaré bien con lo que tú escojas—le dio una sonrisa lobuna mostrándole sus blancos y relucientes dientes.

—Así que estás seguro que yo soy tu compañera de vida—Edward Negó— ¿No?

—No, no eres mi compañera Bella—acarició su rostro con sus nudillos—Eres mi mujer, mi reina, mi todo y hare lo que sea necesario para protegerte esta vez.

—Seguirías estando conmigo si prefiero ser inmortal como tú— no hizo la pregunta, simplemente afirmó de manera dubitativa.

—Bella—Edward dejó el cuchillo a un lado de la tabla y lavó sus manos en el grifo que estaba a su lado, colocando sus manos húmedas en la cadera de ella —Bella tu eres mi mundo y yo te he perdido muchas veces ya, no soportaría perderte una cuarta vez.

—Edward yo…—Isabella trago saliva al escuchar sus palabras

—Sé que quizás no alcanzas a comprender lo que yo siento por ti, pero he pasado muchísimos años esperándote como para permitirme el hecho de dejarte cuando estas a mi lado… Te pertenezco Bella, completamente, alma, cuerpo, vida y corazón son tuyos

Una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Isabella; Edward besó su rostro atrapando la siguiente —Necesitas picar más tomates—dijo ella con voz ronca—La cebolla me hace llorar—le dio una sonrisa tímida y el besó su frente antes de seguir picando los pimientos.

Pasaron varios minutos sumidos en silencio supervisando sus respectivas labores hasta que Edward habló:

—Háblame de ti—murmuró él sin descuidar sus deberes.

—Sabes todo de mí—respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Eso no es así—expresó él.

— Edward sabes lo importante, en mi vida no haya nada interesante que contar—contestó ella indiferente

— ¿Quién te rompió el corazón Bella?— murmuró entre dientes sintiendo la tensión de la mujer a su lado.

_Cuéntamelo todo…quiero saber todo de ti, no debe haber secretos Bella._

—Como te... Seth—murmuró ella peinando sus cabellos y alejándose del fuego—él no importa Edward, no es nadie.

—Fue alguien para ti y yo quiero saber, te he contado sobre Clara y Ana.

Isabella suspiró antes de impulsarse sentándose en el mesón de la cocina.

_Es increíble como en unas pocas horas mi vida ha cambiado tanto que recordar a mi ex ya no me importa._

— Charlie me odia porque nunca he seguido sus normas—susurró ella — mi madre Renée había tenido abortos espontáneos antes de que yo naciera. Cuando quedó embarazada de mí, su útero quedo gravemente dañado, mi madre no pudo quedar embarazada nuevamente. Charlie quería un varón así que nos mudamos a Londres y adoptaron a Jasper —Edward detuvo su tarea mirando a su mujer.

— ¿Jasper no es tu hermano? —Inquirió sorprendido, las pocas veces que Isabella le había hablado de Jasper lo hacía con cariño.

—Lo es de corazón—respondió ella inmediatamente—necesito esa salsa —sonrió amenizando el momento Edward tomo los vegetales picados y los coloco en el procesador encendiendo el botón de trituración —mama murió cuatro años después de eso y Charlie empezó a instruir a Jazz, al momento de elegir carrera él escogió lo que Charlie ordenó, yo me revelé y estudié filosofía y mitología ese fue el primer distanciamiento de Charlie y luego fue mi trabajo pro bono en el museo de historia y Alec…

_No te enojes…él ya no importa._

Edward frunció el ceño haciendo que la cicatriz en su rostro se fuese una línea rojiza tensa—Nos conocimos en el museo él es historiador y bueno creo que me enamoré—Edward colocó la mezcla procesada en un sartén y encendió la estufa— era tan intelectual, tan libre y yo ansiaba libertad así que caí muy fácil. Yo daba todo por el así que cuando me anunció su traslado acepte venir con él sin importarme que Charlie me desheredara, —Edward escuchaba atento el relato sin embargo sus ojos estaban fijos en la mezcla rojiza que cocinaba a fuego lento—muévela un poco—le dijo señalando la salsa.

Tomó la cuchara de metal moviendo suavemente la mezcla—Continua Isabella—Los ojos marrones de la castaña se fijaron en el rostro del chico, estaba tensionado y le había dicho Isabella, no Bella como siempre la llamaba, los brazos de Edward fuertes y gruesos parecían barras de titanio tan tensionados que parecía que en cualquier momento explotarían.

Bella observó su cuerpo rígido y dio un largo suspiro

_Edward no es Alec, tú ya no eres más Isabella… _

—Nos mudamos a Nueva York y allí empezó todo —dijo mirándolo fijamente—dolor, desesperación y cuando me di cuenta que no podía más me propuso matrimonio—sonrió de manera triste e irónica — Para luego engañarme con la perra de Jane, era muy poca cosa para él, o al menos eso fue lo que dijo cuándo los vi en nuestro cuarto — Isabella no podía verlo pero la mano de Edward había ejercido tanta fuerza en la cuchara con la que movía la salsa que la dobló al escuchar sus últimas palabras, Isabella seguía mirando hacia el suelo.

Viéndola, Edward se le pareció una niña pequeña. Apagó el fuego y colocó los brazos a lado y lado de su chica, sus ojos se encontraron. Marrones contra grises, oscuridad y claridad, Isabella abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero toda intensión de hablar fue sofocada por el beso fiero y pasional que Edward le propinaba.

Las manos del hombre se ubicaron en la cintura de la castaña, halándolo tiernamente hacia él; mientras ella abría sus piernas dejando que sus cuerpos quedasen juntos, Isabella acarició la fuerte espalda cubierta con una fina camisa de deportes mientras que él cubría su boca con hambre. Una voraz erección golpeteaba su centro mientras ella intentaba seguirle el ritmo —nunca—Edward gruñó con los labios sobre los de Bella—jamás —beso—vuelvas a decir que —acarició su espalda por debajo de la camisa—eres menos que nadie —la empujó hacia delante—tú lo vales todo Bella... Todo—mordisqueo su labio inferior causando que ella gimiera y que buscase más contacto con él.

Isabella sintió como todo su cuerpo se encendía, la sangre en sus venas parecía estar en una sección maratónica, necesitaba respirar pero también…

_Mas bebé… Por favor…_

Como si oyese sus pensamientos el animal en el interior de Edward rugió de excitación; sabía que Isabella estaba empezando su etapa de ovulación, etapa que para los de su especie era aterrador. Sentir el deseo abrazador de la mujer, sus ansias, ella estaba en celo y el moría de ganas por aparearse con ella. Llevó sus manos a los costados acariciando su cuerpo con alevosía, besando su cuello hasta llegar al escote que mostraba las dos cumbres rosadas hechas para él, levanto la camisa de la castaña aullando en su interior por la maravillosa vista  
_  
Que no se detenga, por favor que no se detenga..._

Edward retiró la prenda acariciando los pechos con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, fuerte sin delicadeza, dejando que el animal tomara absoluto control de la situación. Suspiros jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban en la cocina. Isabella rendida en un mar de pasión y lujuria desenfrenada entregaba su cuerpo al hombre que hacía que su corazón latiese como en una carrera de caballos, sentía su cuerpo temblar bajo el tacto fuerte y rudo de Edward, sus pezones parecían lanzas duras como la roca. Cuando la boca ardiente y lujuriosa de Edward hizo contacto con su sensible piel, su cuerpo se estremeció como si estuviese conectada a la corriente dejándose llevar en un frenesí similar al que él, la había llevado en la mañana, su vientre bajo se contrajo salvajemente mientras gemía y boqueaba como pez fuera del agua. Edward gimió con voz animal, levantándola del mesón y golpeándola fuertemente contra el refrigerador, besándola aún más fieramente, rasgando el pantalón de deporte que ella poseía dispuesto a consumar su amor a hacerla suya de todas las maneras posibles.

Isabella podía sentir la dureza en sus pantalones, metió las manos entre su sudadera de deporte tocando levemente el miembro de Edward haciéndolo sisear de placer.

Minutos, segundos, tiempo, nada existía en ese momento, Edward caminó con Isabella anclada a su cintura. Despojando el mesón de la cocina cubierto de tazas y platos que Seth acostumbraba a colocar allí. Depositó a Isabella recostándola sobre el frio granito y repasando su cuerpo como si grabase cada pequeña curva a fuego, Isabella también observaba sus brazos arañados por sus uñas, sus labios hinchados por sus besos, su corazón golpeteando contra su pecho.

Un rugido de furia estalló desde el pecho del hombre, iba a poseerla sin importar un mañana justo antes de escuchar la puerta principal abrirse de golpe estrellándose contra la pared

— _¡Si quieras podrías ayudarme montón de esteroides! —se escuchó la voz de una mujer_

— ¿Rosalie? —preguntó Bella a nadie en específico, Edward se alejó de ella apretando las manos en puños.

—_Puro musculo y nada de cerebro_—Murmuró la mujer entre dientes haciendo que en la cocina Isabella se levantara colocándose su ropa a una velocidad alarmante y saliendo de ahí antes que Edward le arrancara la cabeza a alguien.

—Rose—llamó a su amiga antes de mirar al magnifico hombre al lado de ella, Emmett era alto, mucho más musculoso que Edward y se veía a leguas que estaba conteniéndose para no arrancarle la cabeza a su mejor amigo, del pecho del licántropo retronó un rugido feroz e iba a hablar pero fue Edward el que habló.

—Vete Emm—Rosalie no pudo evitar el pequeño gritillo al ver aquel hombre demoledor, la cicatriz en su rostro era espantosa y ese hombre estaba tocando a su amiga—Ahora Emm—Murmuró Edward con dientes apretados.

Algo realmente extraño estaba pasado ahí, Emmett miró a Edward. Sus facciones eran fieras y determinadas, sus ojos eran dos fragmentos de carbón, Isabella dejó de respirar. Los dos lobos se miraron fijamente por minutos que parecieron horas, la tensión en la habitación era latente, Isabella volvió a enfocar los ojos en el hombre rubio, la dilatación de sus venas, sus manos cerradas fuertemente y el enojo surcaba su rostro, ¿Dónde estaba el Emm juguetón de días atrás? Emmett cortó comunicación visual con Edward, no sin antes emitir un sonido fiero y girarse —Voy al estudio Bella —murmuró Edward en su oído cuando Emmett desapareció por la puerta —Ubica a tu amiga en una de las habitaciones, la más alejada de Emmett por favor—Isabela se volteó, pidiéndole explicaciones con la mirada—después hermosa — acarició sus mejillas y deposito un casto beso en su frente.

— ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi amiga Isabella?—Murmuró la rubia una vez Edward había abandonado la habitación.

—Déjate de pendejadas—dijo Isabella contundentemente, estaba frustrada y excitada aún — ¿Qué haces aquí Rosalie?—se cruzó de brazos mirándola con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué hago aquí? eso es todo lo que tienes que preguntar, Maldita sea Isabella, he volado por medio país para saber si estabas bien, cuando te fuiste de mi casa eras una masa de llanto y depresión y luego me hablaste del misógino que había comprado la casa de tu abuela pero claro con esa cara de…

— ¡Para ya! —Isabella miró a Rosalie— No hables de Edward — levantó la voz, nunca lo había hecho.

Rosalie miró enojada y asombrada a su amiga— ¿Sabes Isabella? Estaba preocupada por ti he dejado a Royce sol...

— ¡Corta el rollo Rose! ¿Qué te hizo Royce esta vez?—La mirada de la rubia se nubló entre lágrimas e Isabella lo supo, Royce había intentado forzarla nuevamente a estar con uno de sus amigos, Isabella se acercó a ella y la abrazo—¿Por qué lo haces Rose?, ¿A quién le serviste de florero esta vez?

—Maximiliano Maxwell—Murmuró la rubia mientras subían las escaleras

—Sigo sin entender porque haces esa mierda...

— ¡Por qué lo amo!- gritó de manera no muy convencida.

—Eso no es amor Rose, es masoquismo — expresó mirando en que habitación la ubicaría, siguiendo las órdenes de Edward. Lo mejor sería colocar a Rose al lado de su habitación

—Mira quien habla —Refutó la rubia con sarcasmo — cuantas veces te puso los cuernos Alec y lo perdonaste—musito ácidamente, en otros momentos a Isabella le hubiese dolido pero se sentía tan feliz que nada la importaba

— Si lo acepto y aunque me destrozó lo detuve ¿cuándo dirás lo detendrás tú?

— Ya lo hice... Lo dejé, Max intentó propasarse y cuando le dije a Roy, él le creyó a él

— Típico— Resopló Isabella

— Tomé el primer vuelo que estaba disponible y era a Seattle, de ahí alquile una camioneta y conduje hasta acá, me bañé en un hotel de mala muerte en el camino, Royce bloqueo mis tarjetas— Isabella suspiró— Cuando llegue a Port Angels recordé que me dijiste una vez que tu abuela vivía en Forks así que aquí estoy

— ¿Dónde te encontraste con Emmett?

— ¿Con el mastodonte con patas?— dijo la rubia esbozando una sonrisa— Tiene de guapo lo que tiene de Imbécil

— ¿Tú? ¿Hablando de Imbéciles?—Isabella alzó una de sus cejas

—Para el carro Isa, ya lo deje —musitó hastiada mientras entraban a la habitación

—Seth no está, Edward dijo que te ubicara

— ¿Edward?, el hombre de la cicatriz espantosa.

—Te fijaste en su cicatriz... — Bella suspiró impaciente.

_Si te fijaras bien Rose, verías que es un hombre hermoso…_

—Cruza la mitad de su cara obvio que me fije, con razón es amargado con esa cara ninguna mujer debe acercarse a él

—Rose dije no te metas con Edward, no quiero volver a repetirlo así que si quieres permanecer aquí más te vale no decir ni una sola cosa mala de él, puedes quedarte en esta habitación, seguramente hay toallas en el baño.

— ¿Que hay entre tú y ese tal Edward ?—la rubia se sentó sobre la cama —para ser un hombre que te caía gordo, déjame decirte que lo defiendes bastante —enarcó una de sus cejas

— No lo entenderías Rose, date una ducha y si quieres puedes acompañarnos a cenar—murmuró antes de abandonar la habitación dejando a la rubia sola sentada en la cama.

.

.

.

Edward había dejado a Isabella con su amiga, su auto control se había desmoronado y estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a su Bella como lo había deseado, con pasión y la lujuria que lo abatían desde hacía casi 200 años

_Pude dañarla... Pude dañarla_

Repetía mientras se internaba en el bosque. Al llegar al claro no pudo evitar suspirar mientras caminaba hasta donde Emmett.

—Huele a perfume barato, a jabón de motel, seiscientos años y viene a burlarse de mí en mi cara y eso no voy a permitírselo Edward—gruñó Emmett entre dientes mientras derribaba un árbol.

—Emmett —lo llamó— ella no es Roxanne, es Rosalie la amiga de Isabella, No conocí a tu Rosa, pero debes estar seguro que no es la misma.

—Dices tú lo mismo de tu Bella, Edward—refunfuñó el rubio.

—No es lo mismo Emmett, ¿tiene Rosalie algún olor especial para ti?

— ¡Huele a puta!—renegó frustrado.

—Vamos amigo no puedes crucificar a la mujer por algo que hizo alguien de su pasado, la viste a los ojos, viste a Rosalie, no a Roxane.

Emmett detuvo el incesante golpe al árbol y lo miró a los ojos—Son diferentes—dijo sin aliento—pero se parecen tan tanto, son tan malditamente iguales Edward y yo la amaba— se dejó caer en el suelo—Yo la amaba amigo. Dime si tú le perdonarías a Isabella haber estado con algún otro hombre.

—Isabella no es virgen y Clarabella tampoco lo fue.

—Pero estoy seguro como la mierda que tampoco, es una puta— levantó su mano en actitud de reto.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que Rosalie lo es?

—Huele a motel de mala muerte — pateó el suelo como niño caprichoso, tratando de dar una contundencia a su argumento infantil.

—Cuando venias de Seattle a Port Angels no viste la cantidad de hoteles de mala muerte que hay en la carretera, Emmett lo que me dices es algo estúpido—Edward se acercó hasta a él

—Ella debió quedarse en cualquier lugar de esos

—No me digas que ahora eres lector de mentes, curandero— Emmett negó con la cabeza—No conocemos a esta chica, así que descarga tu ira contra todos los arboles del bosque y vuelve a casa para cenar, Bella a estado preguntando por ti y por Seth— un par de palmadas en el hombro desnudo de su amigo y camino de regresó a la casona, le había dicho a Bella que estaría en el estudio y quería que lo encontrara allí si necesitaba su ayuda.

.

.

.

Isabella miraba a Rosalie sentada a un lado de Edward mientras Emmett estaba al lado de ella, la tensión en la mesa era densa a tal punto que ni unas tijeras de jardinería podrían cortarla.

Seth entró a la casa y todos giraron viendo al más joven de los tres hombres. Se le notaba cansado y pesadas bolsas demarcaban su rostro, el joven alzó la vista y dio un suspiro. La mirada de Edward se trancó en la de él e Isabella miró nuevamente la comunicación silenciosa entre los dos hombres, Edward asintió con la cabeza dejando que la tensión que se había acumulado desde que había sentido la puerta abrirse desapareciera.

— ¿Te sientas a comer con nosotros Seth?— Preguntó Isabella de forma pícara, al mismo tiempo observó a su compañero que trataba de sonreír ante la situación y a Emmett que ardía de rabia y a una Rose que trataba de ser indiferente frente a esos hombres inmensos y misteriosos que estaban cerca de ella, sobre todo al rubio peludo con cara de pocos amigos.

_Mastodonte con anabólicos…_

—Gracias señorita Swan- El chico bajó la cabeza, tratando de hacer caso omiso a la mente de la hermosa mujer desconocida- he comido algo de camino y ya la luna está apunto de asomarse, sólo tomaré una ducha y me cambiaré de ropa—Isabella asintió—me alegro que hayan arreglado sus diferencias.

—No te equivocaste Seth—ella miró a Edward con ternura y éste le sonrió

—Yo nunca me equivoco señorita Swan

—Detectando engreídos—murmuró Emmett tamborileando sus dedos contra la mesa.

—Señor, voy a mi habitación

—Nos encontramos allí—dijo Edward mirando a Seth y luego a Emmett.

— ¿Me he perdido de algo? –pregunto Rosalie mirando a Isabella.

—Nada que te importe rubia—masculló Emmett.

—No te he preguntado a ti orangután.

Emmett iba a responder cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Edward antes de que éste se levantara –Estaré en el estudio, puedes venir Emmett—el rubio asintió no sin antes lanzarle una mirada helada a la rubia a su lado, mirada que fue contestada de la misma forma.

_Rubia peróxido…_

_Mamut lleno de esteroides…_

—Sigo creyendo que me he perdido de algo—musitó Rosalie una vez Emmett y Edward habían abandonado la habitación

—No es nada Rose…

—Parecían tener una comunicación telepática. Son raros…

—Son reservados, debes estar cansada Rose llevemos esto a la cocina y vayamos a la habitación—Rosalie asintió levantándose con Bella y recogiendo los platos

.

.

.

Isabella estaba sentada en la ventana mirando los pequeños copos de nieve caer. Hacía más de media hora que Rosalie se había internado en la habitación que ella misma le había asignado, no sin antes anunciarle que Alec y Jane se habían casado en una ceremonia por todo lo alto.

_Esto no me duele_—se dijo internamente, pero dolía, su vanidad femenina estaba resentida, no por el "amor" hacia un hombre egoísta como su ex, si no por el hecho que le hubiesen bastado un par de semanas para haber llevado a Jane al altar cuando ellos llevaban casi seis años de noviazgo. Ella había visto en su Facebook que estaba comprometido, pero al parecer aun no actualizaba su estatus.

La puerta se abrió y ella giro su rostro observando el ceño fruncido de Edward

— ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto él entrando en la habitación, ella negó con la cabeza—sabes que puedo sentir tu estado de ánimo, no me mientas—llegó junto a ella agachándose y tomando su mano para darle ligeros besos.

_Si le digo creerá que aun amo a Alec_

—Es la visita de Rose—peinó sus cabellos hacia atrás—estaba feliz aquí contigo, era como una burbuja—Isabella soltó sus manos para acariciar sus mejillas – el que ella llegase simplemente me ha trastocado.

— ¿Quieres que se vaya?—Ella negó con la cabeza obligándolo a levantarse hasta que Edward se sentara en el espacio sobrante del marco de la ventana, ella subió a su regazo quedando ahorcajadas de él y besando sus labios brevemente –Nena…

— ¿Tienes que irte esta noche?—murmuró ella sobre sus labios, él asintió —¿Qué te preocupa?

—Seth perdió a Paul de vista, me preocupa que intente algo contra ti.

—No tiene manera de saber que estamos juntos Edward…

—Él lo sabrá nena, siempre lo sabe—ella volvió a besarlo y Edward se permitió acariciar sus piernas cubiertas por un short de algodón — ¿y esto?

—Rose me trajo algo de ropa—murmuró sobre sus labios.

—Tres días nena—acarició su costado mientras Isabella besaba sus mejillas, haciendo un camino de besos, pequeño besos dulces por su cicatriz; acarició su nuca, enredando mechones de sus cobrizos cabellos en sus dedos mientras se mecía levemente sobre él—Bella.

—Shhstt, calla—murmuró succionando el lóbulo de su oreja, las manos de Edward se tensaron en su cintura para luego acariciar sus apetitosas nalgas. Isabella tomó sus labios dominando parcialmente el beso, su lengua pidió acceso a la boca del hombre mientras el deseo nublaba sus sentidos.

Alientos entremezclados, besos furtivos y deseosos, lenguas bailando al son de una misma canción, Edward metió sus manos por la camisa de Isabella acariciando su piel con pasión demostrándole con su tacto cuanto la amaba

Un quejido abandono los labios de Isabella haciendo que su cuerpo se tensará. Siseó y aguantó la respiración, Edward se separó de ella mirándola con los ojos desorbitados

—Estoy bien –musitó ella intentado retomar el beso, pero Edward la alejó— ¿Edward?—sus ojos oscuros se trancaron en los claros de él mientras sentía sus manos palpar la piel de su espalda, ella mordió el interior de su mejilla justo cuando Edward presionó el lugar que había presionado mientras se besaban

—Gírate—ordenó. Su voz no salió dulce, era como un pedazo de hierro caliente

—Edward no es nada…—

—Gírate ahora Isabella—ella suspiró fuertemente bajándose de su regazo y girándose para que él levantara la camisa hasta encontrarse con el causante del siseo de su mujer— ¿Cuándo?

—No es nada Edward yo— sus palabras eran suplicantes.

— ¡¿Cuándo?!—gimió entre dientes observando el moretón verdoso que se formaba justamente debajo de sus costillas

—Esta mañana cuando estábamos en la cocina, creo que fue cuando –Isabella calló pero igual se dio cuenta que no podía mentirle—cuando me empujaste contra la nevera…

— Yo lo sabía— dijo levantándose y alejándose de ella—Soy un maldito bruto yo lo sabía.

—Edward es solo un golpe—intentó justificarlo.

— ¡No es el hecho del golpe!—gritó—tengo que mantenerme lejos de ti— ella se acercó a él y Edward se alejó –No Isabella… Entiéndelo, No te quiero cerca de mí—musitó él –No hasta después de la luna llena—gruñó antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación

.

.

.

Isabella despertó al sentir el sol impactar en su cara, había estado despierta casi toda la noche escuchándolo desde algún lugar del bosque. Habían pasado cincuenta y seis horas desde que él había salido de la casa para no volver, al menos sabía que Emmett y Seth lo cuidaban.

Con Paul en cualquier parte del pueblo temía que pudiese hacerle algo.

Ella se había mantenido con Rosalie entre la casa a pesar de las constantes quejas de la rubia por estar enclaustradas. Isabella lo había prometido, le había prometido no salir hasta después de la Luna y llena y afortunadamente ese día había llegado

Durante el día ella y Rosalie estuvieron viendo películas, Isabella sentía que su cuerpo ardía a pesar de que afuera unas leves motas de nieve caían sobre el césped

—No puedo creer que no haya un auto en esta maldita casa—expresó Rosalie enojada.

—Edward se llevó el de él, Seth no tiene y Emmett está de paso—murmuró Isabella sin dejar de ver su libro.

Había releído el último párrafo en más de una ocasión, sabía que Edward estaba sufriendo. En el sonido triste y desgarrador de sus aullidos lo delataba, Bella pudo entrever la inmensidad de la tristeza que un hombre como Edward podía sentir. Era un lobo, extraño, misterioso y con esa cualidad propia de aquellos animales: ser uno sólo con los bosques.

Un aullido atravesó el espacio, Isabella se estremeció ante las sensaciones que aquel desgarrador sonido le causaba.

Dolor…

Felicidad…

Soledad…

Melancolía…

_Todos ellos eres tú…lobo…_

Los tres últimos que había escuchado eran aullidos melancólicos, tristes y agobiantes y ella los sentía, sentía que cada aullido era como si le enterraran pequeños dardos en el corazón, pero el último fue el más desolador.

_Que soledad tan horrible._

—Voy a acostarme Rose—musitó cerrando el libro, tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, el pecho comprimido y corazón palpitando a viva voz, amaba a Edward Cullen. Antes de él, nunca hubiese podido imaginar que unos cuantos días eran suficientes como para enamorarse de alguien.

—Isabella son la siete y treinta de la noche —dijo la rubia reticente.

—Me duele la cabeza Rose, tú puedes quedarte si lo deseas, sólo no vayas a ningún lado, parece que va a nevar otra vez

—Nevar es lo único que sucede en este pueblo del infierno, desearía no haber venido hasta acá.

—Nadie te invitó Rosalie, viniste porque quisiste y nadie te retiene tampoco, no quiero volver a discutir contigo—dijo recordando la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior cuando Rosalie había insinuado que ella estaba ahí por Isabella, cuando sabía perfectamente que ella estaba ahí huyendo de Royce.

—Isabella, que te han hecho, siempre hemos sido buenas amigas y ahora parece como si quisieras alejarme de ti—de hecho era lo que la castaña quería, quería que pasara la luna llena y quería estar nuevamente con Edward; que le tocara el piano o el violín, quería cocinar junto a él y quería besarlo nuevamente más que nada en el mundo.

—Nada Rose, solo que aquí en este pueblo maldito como tú lo llamas he encontrado la paz que siempre he buscado, la tranquilidad que necesito —y el amor, se dijo para sus adentros—Aquí no existe Charlie, ni mi madre, No existe Alec y Jane —negó con la cabeza—Ni siquiera existe Jasper.

— ¿Piensas quedarte aquí? — los ojos azules de la mujer no parpadeaban, ¿Dónde había quedado la chica apocada que siempre temía expresar lo que sentía? — ¿Para siempre? —Preguntó Rosalie consternada — ¿Seguro que no te golpeaste con algo? ¿No has recibido visita extraterrestre o algo similar? —expresó cuando Isabella asintió

—Yo sólo quiero seguir viviendo como hace unos días, voy a recostarme Rose, te dejo mi computador —se encaminó a la salida de la sala—suceda lo que suceda no salgas de la casa —murmuró antes de subir las escaleras.

Al llegar a su habitación abrió la ventana escuchando los aullidos de su amado, suspiró fuertemente y se recostó sobre la cama cerrando los ojos y musitando en voz baja el nombre de su hombre: Edward…

.

.

.

Edward estaba famélico, tener a Isabella tan cerca lo estaba carcomiendo en un fuego abrazador que lo carbonizaba, sabía que iba ser doloroso pero temía por ella. Paul no había dado señales de vida y aunque él había estado cerca de Isabella, no se había permitido verla, al recordarla o intentar hacer algo tan estúpido como ir a su casa la imagen de su espalda magullada lo golpeaba fuertemente. Él la había lastimado sólo por no poder mantenerse lo suficientemente lejos de ella, pero ahora desde el lugar que estaba podía sentir su aroma y eso lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Su animal interior deseaba ir por ella, marcarla como suya de una buena vez, pero el humano que aun habitaba en él sabía que podía matarla y no soportaría otros cien años sin ella…

Decidió correr por el bosque sin alejarse completamente, Seth estaba en los límites del bosque y del pueblo; Emmett estaba cerca de casa vigilante. Él había decidido estar más en el centro del espeso bosque.

.

.

.

Emmett enfadado, le encolerizaba de sobre manera que esa mujer estuviese cerca de él y que no pudiera hacerle pagar por haberle roto su corazón. Nunca había sabido que había sucedido con Roxanne, cuando se dio cuenta en que se había convertido huyó lejos donde nada ni nadie lo reconociera, lo último que supo del sus padres era que lo habían dado por muerto, lo único que podía sacar de ahí era que Roxanne seguramente le había tocado volver al burdel de mala muerte de donde nunca había debido salir.

—Ojala hayas muerto de sífilis perra—musitó sentándose sobre sus patas traseras mirando fijamente la única luz encendida en toda la casa, eran apenas las nueve de la noche y en unas horas la luna sacaría lo peor de su naturaleza. Él, Seth y Edward se reunirían en lo más profundo del bosque para entregarse completamente a los rayos lunares, sabía que Paul estaría haciendo lo mismo, por más que lo intentara la Luna llena era la soberana de los de su especie.

Un movimiento en la casa lo hizo levantarse y enfocarse de manera concentrada, haciendo que sus orejas puntiagudas hicieran el movimiento que todo lobo hacía cuando se concentraba en su presa.

Rosalie salía del lugar, no iba a ningún lugar preciso, simplemente caminaba envuelta en un abrigo mientras pateaba la nieve. Rosalie movió su cabeza dejando que los cabellos rubios se mecieran al compás del viento y haciendo que a su nariz le llegara ese olor que el tanto amaba: el olor a lluvia fresca…

Emmett se levantó aturdido, era la primera vez que podía identificar el olor en una fémina. Los lobos o licántropos como Edward prefería que lo llamasen, no identificaban un olor especifico en cuanto a mujeres se refería; todas olían condenadamente bien, pero sólo una, su compañera eterna tenía un olor propio, único, tan adictivo que su cuerpo reaccionaba completamente a él, Edward ya se lo había dicho y el dolor lacerante en su órgano reproductor se lo comprobaba, Rosalie Hale, era su compañera de vida, aunque la odiase.

_Perra, perra vida mía…estoy jodidamente condenado._

Vio como Rosalie se alejaba de la casa en posición contraria de donde él estaba mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba unos números… esperó atentamente, vigilando cada movimiento hasta que su sentido auditivo escuchó un nombre

—_Hola Royce…_

.

.

.

Isabella despertó con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente, la frente perlada en sudor y la boca reseca, miró el reloj que estaba en la cómoda de Edward para darse cuenta que era casi media noche, había dado tantas vueltas en su cama que al final había decidido ir a la habitación de Edward y acostarse sobre sus colchas. Aunque él no dormía allí, las sabanas aun sostenían el olor de su hombre, su compañero; y como Edward lo había dicho su mundo, podían llamarla loca pero en esos momentos estaba segura que Edward dependía de ella tanto como ella de él.

Fue al baño y lavó su boca. Se quedó unos minutos frente al espejo. La habitación de Edward era tan varonil, tan de él, imaginó esperarlo ahí todas las madrugadas. Salió a la habitación y observó el balcón cerrado, era la habitación con mejor vista al bosque, y ella sabía el porqué, ya una vez lo había visto bajar desde la ventana del ático.

Abrió las puertas dejando que la brisa helada golpeara su rostro, había una pequeña capa de nieve en el suelo por lo cual dedujo que había nevado mucho más fuerte de lo que estaba haciéndolo cuando ella se acostó a dormir. Miró la luna en el cielo tan hermosa y magistral y luego enfocó su vista en el bosque, estaba punto de cerrar las puertas y volver a meterse a la cama cuando lo escuchó.

El aullido fue espeluznante, triste, doloroso y melancólico, Era él, su Edward, llamándola desde algún lugar pero ¿Dónde?, un nuevo aullido aún más desgarrador que él otro se escuchó e Isabella corrió a su habitación buscando su chamarra, no podía seguir soportándolo, su corazón parecía quebrarse tras cada aullido, revisó el cuarto donde Rosalie dormía plácidamente y luego caminó escaleras abajo escuchando el lamento de su lobo, suspiró profundamente y abrió las puertas principales de la casa saliendo de allí y caminando hasta el bosque. Caminando hacia su amor…

Caminó entre ramas dejando que sus pies se hundieran en la nieve, no había tomado zapatos cómodos, sólo había tomado su chamarra y había salido, era como si una fuerza extraña la hubiese obligado salir de casa aunque ella no quisiera hacerlo. Caminó sin importar el viento que parecía tomar más fuerza, caminó sin importar la nieve que caía sobre su cuerpo; simplemente camino siguiendo el aroma a bosque y tierra húmeda que sólo Edward podía tener, internada en el bosque Isabella caminaba a ciegas hasta que vio una luz.

.

.

.

Sabía que Seth lo vigilaba, no tenía un pelo de idiota, el imbécil de su hermano lo había traicionado al quedarse con Edward una vez que su disque amigo se quedara con Anabella, desde ahí había hecho todo lo posible para que no estuvieran juntos, pero ella seguía apareciendo y cada putos cien años él tenía que matarla, si no era suya no era de nadie tan simple como eso.

_Sólo mía…sólo mía… ¡mía!_

Se había ido unos días del pueblo intentando despistar así a Edward, sin embargo Seth seguía vigilando su casa así que él estaba internado en el bosque roseado de cuando desodorante se encontrara en la tienda con la única finalidad que Edward ni el rubio captaran su aroma.

Sintió pequeñas pisadas sobre la nieve, el leve castañeo y unos pasos y lo supo… Su nena bonita había hecho la misma estupidez que había cometido en las veces anteriores, salir a buscar al maldito de Edward Cullen, pero él mismo se aseguraría como las veces pasadas que no lo encontrara.

¿Qué tenía de malo él que ella nunca lo escogía?

En ese momento no le importaba

_Estas aquí amor mío, estas aquí y encontraras tu muerte_— murmuró antes de inhalar fuertemente y agudizar sus sentidos.

Ella no llegaría a Edward Cullen.

_No me importa nada Bella ¡nada! Pueden pasar mil años y algún día caminaras, pero hacia mí, no a él…no a él._

.

.

.

Isabella caminó más rápido sin importar el golpe que acababa de darse con una rama de un árbol bajo.

_Un claro._

Caminó aún más rápido hasta llegar al lugar y entonces sus ojos se quedaron trabados en el animal frente a ella, era enorme, el pelaje era rojizo y Bella lo supo ese era Edward.

—Edward—ella lo llamó suavemente y él se giró mirándola aterrado—Edward—volvió a llamarlo, sabía perfectamente que allí en el fondo de su alma detrás de todo ese pelo de fuego, dientes y babas estaba su Edward, él que la había cargado mientras la llevaba de camino a casa, él estaba ahí, lo veía en sus ojos, caminó dos pasos hacia él escuchándolo gruñir antes de enseñar sus dientes

—Aléjate Bella—gimió en voz ronca —Aléjate de mí por un demonio.

—Yo...No me harás daño Edward, he llegado hasta aquí hasta la luna, soy tuya, tan tuya como ella—señaló al astro que iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche—Y te amo

—! Soy una bestia!—gruño—!un animal!—su respiración estaba agitada

—No me importa, yo amo lo que se esconde debajo del pelo—dijo ella con voz ahogada—por favor Edward déjame tocarte—se acercó un poco más a él haciendo que retrocediera— ¡No soy de Cristal Maldita sea!—gritó ofuscada—No soy ni Anabella, Ni Gabriella, ni la otra Bella Soy Isabella Swan, soy tu mujer, tu compañera de vida maldito perro pulgoso.

Edward gruño.

—Déjame tocarte por favor—lagrimas gruesas corrían por sus mejillas—déjame amarte, déjame demostrarte que no voy a dejarte... Por favor—Volvió a acercarse a él.

Edward gimió a la Luna, estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos lo mataba, aulló audiblemente antes de recostarse en sus patas delanteras y gemir dolorosamente

Isabella se acercó, tenía miedo... mucho, pero lo amaba, era adicción, necesidad, sentía que necesitaba tocarlo y lo hizo

Acarició su pelaje a lo largo de su mandíbula sin importar lo húmedo de la zona

—Te amo—le murmuró—te amo odioso cabrón, patán de quinta, chucho asqueroso, te amo.

Con la mano libre limpio su mejilla y él gimió nuevamente.

_Esto no va terminar nunca Isabella…tú y yo, siempre y para siempre._

Ella subió la mano por su pelaje rojizo hasta situarlas detrás de las orejas, acariciando con suavidad. La respiración de Edward era arrítmica e inclemente; Isabella se acercó un poco más a él, sólo un poco y en un segundo Edward había desaparecido.

_Vuelve, estoy aquí yo soy tuya…_


	10. Luna llena 2 parte

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión**

.

.

.

_**Fuego calor**_

_Eres inalcanzable pero aun así estas aquí_

_Quien dice que no puedo tocar tu piel caliente_

_Quizás aun así ni te sienta junto a mi_

_Tan difícil es traerte a mi lado_

_Porque amor si estás aquí._

_Te seguiré a donde vayas eso lo sabes pero _

_Y si nuestros caminos difieren que será de mi?_

_Busco una pobre excusa alguna ilusa manera de llegara a ti _

_Aunque que sea imaginativa tonta ingenua estúpida, _

_Alguna palabra para sentir tu corazón latir._

_Absorber los horizontes de tu mente,_

_Ser en quien piensas_

_Cuesta tanto apartar el fuego de mi fuego interior._

_Amado mío ardo_

_Me quemo_

_Soy de papel, viento hielo y ardo_

_Fuego y más fuego_

_Sensación imperfecta de este mortal cuerpo_

_Se consumen las palabras_

_Se nubla el auto control_

_La piel expuesta pide a gritos el deseo de ese glorioso encuentro_

_Gritos desgarradores que se vuelven los aullidos más fervientes_

_Suspiros incoherencias fuego calor pasión deseo_

_Lujuria todos conteniéndose en el interior_

_El rozar de sus cuerpos el ser uno bajo la luz de la luna_

_Es la entrega necesaria que padecían._

_**Autor: Tannia Ga.**_

_**.**_

_._

_Recomendación Musical_

_**Avalanch - Tu fuego en mi**_

www . youtube watch?v = 7Jty-6rXGbw

_._

_._

_**Luna llena II Parte**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rose estaba dormida cuando un aullido la despertó, ¡Joder! le asustaba que hubiese lobos cerca. Era como si la asecharan o la llamaran. Maldecía la hora en la que había ido a parar a ese pueblucho olvidado por Dios.

No había nada interesante que ver, sólo la nieve que caía monótonamente. Por otra parte estaba el señor esteroides, y esa mirada que le daba a ella como si la conociera de antes, cuando estaba segura que jamás en su vida la había visto.

_¡Es un idiota egocéntrico! _

Tragó saliva al pensar que quizás sería alguno de los amigos de Royce. Analizó la terrible posibilidad, pero al final se dio por vencida; su rostro no le era familiar.

Dio una vuelta más en su cama completamente segura que no iba a poder dormirse ¡_Genial! _farfulló molesta.

Isabella se había acostado temprano alegando un dolor de cabeza fuerte, pero Isa siempre había sido una muy mala actriz, algo preocupaba a su amiga y ese algo tenía que ver con Edward Cullen, ella lo intuía. Se levantó de la cama buscando su celular y buscando los números de contacto que ella necesitaba

— ¡Diablos! —gimió frustrada a la no encontrar el número de teléfono de Jasper Swan. En Londres estaría amaneciendo ya ¿o era de día?, eso no le importaba necesitaba hablar con el hermano mayor de Isabella. Nuevamente se escuchó el aullido de un lobo y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, miro el reloj en la cómoda; era casi media noche, asustada salió de la habitación y caminó hacia el cuarto de Isabella, sorprendiéndose al ver la cama vacía— ¿Dónde te metiste Isa?—murmuró devolviéndose a su habitación y buscando un abrigo, algo le decía que quizás Isabella había salido…

— ¡Isa! —gritó a su amiga escuchando una vez más el aullido que la hizo estremecer. Parecía que estuvieran dándole una paliza a ese lobo, con manos temblorosas tomó su celular y marcó a la única persona que podía ayudarla.

—Hola Royce…—susurró a través del frio.

— ¿Dónde estás perra? —Gritó Royce encolerizado —sabes que Max va a demandarte, le jodiste la cara, idiota.

— ¡Se propaso!

—Te le insinuaste perra, las mujeres siempre lo hacen, tu sólo ibas a acompañarlo a la maldita cena nada más—murmuró sulfurado; Rosalie lo sintió respirar hondo —Rose, amor vuelve tienes que convencer a Max de que retire la acusación en mi contra.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que hare eso?

—No me importa como lo hagas, sólo regresa y hazlo—Rose pudo entrever por sus palabras atropelladas que estaba bebiendo—Ofrécele una mamada, revuélcate con él ¡No me importa!

Una lágrima solitaria y fría se deslizó por el rostro de Rosalie, siempre era igual…_él no cambiará jamás…no me ama…_

—No voy a volver Royce…—murmuró ella firme—No voy a volver a rebajarme para que tu alimentes tus vicios.

— ¡Maldita sea! Rosalie Hale, recuerdas de donde te saque hace siete años, no te vengas a dar de pura…—murmuró con sarcasmo.

— ¡Yo no quería estar ahí! —Gritó ella — ¡Tú lo sabias!, estaba ahí por mi madre, nunca tuve nada que ver con ningún cliente.

—Porque eres una frígida, ni siquiera sirves para calentar una puta polla—la voz de Royce era histérica y ebria.

—Royce necesito el teléfono de Jasper Swan—dijo ella interrumpiéndolo.

La risa cínica de Royce se escuchó al otro lado de la línea—siempre has estado enamorada del pelele de Swan, lo vi en tus ojos cuando él estuvo en Nueva York intentando que Isabella hablara con su padre… eres una golfa.

La rubia respiró ruidosamente.

—Royce, Isabella está en peligro necesito el teléfono de Jasper y gracias a ti no lo tengo en mi celular —pero del otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaba un pitido Royce había colgado.

¡Maldición! —gimió en voz alta antes de entrar a la casa nuevamente y subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Isabella, buscó en todas las gavetas hasta encontrar el celular de su amiga…

_Jazzy_

¡Bendito sea Dios!, Rosalie marcó rápidamente pero la llamada no entraba, salió nuevamente al patio trasero de la casa y marco el número rápidamente… Un pitido, dos pitidos.

—_Buenos días_—la suave voz de Jasper se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Jasper soy Rose—dijo ella rápidamente

— _¡Rose, sucede algo!, ¡¿Por qué estas llamando del teléfono de Isa?! _—exclamo el hombre al otro lado del auricular.

—Es Isabella Jasper, ella está…—No pudo decir nada más, sintió un fuerte pellizco en su cuello justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Paul, había corrido entre la maleza persiguiendo el olor de Isabella Swan. Nunca se encontraría con Edward, ella siempre seguía un patrón, lo tenía plenamente identificado, desde Gabriella siempre se repetía la misma historia.

Faltando pocos minutos para la media noche ella siempre salía a buscarlo. Estaba cerca, podía sentir su corazón palpitar acelerado sus pisadas en el bosque, deteniéndose abruptamente. Ordenó a sus extremidades andar más rápido cuando divisó uno de los prados que había en el bosque, pero cuando se acercó y vio la escena frente a él frenó su maratónica carrera abruptamente. La había encontrado tarde, ella estaba con él, lo acariciaba y tocaba como si fuese la cosa más hermosa que había visto en el mundo, ellos eran monstruos, perros sarnosos, ella no tenía que tocarlo así, al menos no a él.

_No, no, no….maldito sea, detente, detente ¡No lo toques! ¡Me perteneces!_

Retuvo el deseo de aullar de dolor, eso los alertaría. Intensificó sus sentidos y la escuchó:

—_Te amo—_le murmuró—_te amo odioso cabrón, patán de quinta, chucho asqueroso, te amo_— vio como con la mano libre limpio su mejilla mientras Edward gemía.

El cuerpo de Paul se tensó ante las palabras murmuradas por _su mujer_.

Su cuerpo entero tembló y se impulsó hacia adelante listo para atacar, acabaría con su maldición matándolos a ambos como había decidido en un principio, pero frenó a pocos metros de la pareja. Alzó la vista mirando a su luna maldita. Estaban a pocos minutos de ser las doce, observó el otro extremo del bosque y corrió alejándose del lugar, en un principio disfrutaba arrebatar a Edward el amor de su Bella, pero el sufrimiento iba ser mucho peor si lo hacía después de la entrega... Podrían disfrutar ahora, podrían hacer lo que quisieran pero Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen pagarían muy caro su traición y dolor...

_¡Malditos sean ambos! Voy a disfrutar lo que viene ¡Lo juro!_

Corrió en la noche, con la luna vigilante. Paul corría enloquecido, en consonancia con su odio.

.

.

Edward, el lobo correteaba veloz por el bosque sin importar la maleza o las ramas bajas que impactaban su cuerpo y rostro. Había huido una vez más; el dolor de tenerla tan cerca, de sentirla tan suya…

Isabella había dicho que lo amaba y él había gemido ante su tacto, se había mordido la lengua en más de una ocasión en esos siete días.

_Eres mía nena, mía solo doce horas nena... Ve a casa y escóndete de Paul_

Freno al mencionar la última palabra… Paul, estaba desaparecido hacia unos días e Isabella estaba en el bosque.

¡Maldición! Podía haber en el mundo alguien más estúpido que él. Dio media vuelta aullando a la luna para que su mutación retrasara un poco, podía sentirla, en su piel; en su sangre cada vez más espesa y caliente. Menos de veinte minutos para que el cambio fuese total, para que su naturaleza lo dominara, necesitaba llegar al claro necesitaba que Bella se quedara en casa a salvo de Paul y a salvo de él.

Corrió por el mismo camino hasta llegar al claro en el que hacia minutos estaba con ella, pero estaba solo. Aulló nuevamente obligando su cuerpo a la transformación lobo-humano, gimió de dolor mientras sentía su cuerpo quemarse por la luna, ningún cambiante, licántropo o como fuese que los llamasen podían resistirse a los mandatos de la madre y él estaba contradiciendo su naturaleza lobuna.

— ¡Bella! —Grito cuando logró articular más que aullidos y gemidos— ¡Bella! —tonto ¡era un maldito tonto! —Isabella mi amor ¿dónde estás?—sentía el lobo tomar su cuerpo nuevamente cayendo al piso sin dejarse controlar totalmente, se paró del rocoso suelo inhalando fuertemente… No había rastro de Paul, pero sí de Isabella…

_._

.

.

— ¡Edward!—gritó agarrando su pecho—Regresa—su voz salió ahogada por el llanto dejándose caer de rodillas sobre la superficie rocosa…—Edward…—Susurró al viento antes de empezar a correr por la maleza del bosque sin importarle cuantas ramas pegaban contra su rostro brazos. Podía sentir su gemido lastimero, podía aspirar el olor a tierra húmeda de su hombre porque él le pertenecía tanto como ella era de él.

Llegó a un nuevo claro rápidamente y se detuvo al ver la figura del hombre frente a ella, estaba desnudo, la luz de la luna bañándolo levemente, no era un humano, su naturaleza seguía allí, media casi el doble que en su estado normal, de espaldas a ella mirando a la luna.

—Edward—lo llamó viendo como su cuerpo cubierto por pelo se tensaba—mírame por favor—susurró bajo, las manos de Edward eran dos piedras pesadas.

—Ve a casa Bella—murmuro sin girarse—Me lo prometiste, ve a casa ahora.

—No Edward, no lo haré…

—Tu… Tú no entiendes- su voz era gimiente y desgarrada, era el miedo de entender que estaba en un punto de su existencia donde todo el dolor y la soledad podía hacerse más grande y destrozarlo por completo.

_Mueres y yo no sobreviviré…_

—El que no entiende eres tú, no voy a hacer lo que tú estás haciendo, ¡Alejándote de mí!

_Mírame bebé vez cuanto me duele esto… Me duele Edward._

— ¿Por qué me haces esto Isabella?…—murmuró él.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto tú a mí? —Respondió ella—que no me vez— camino dos pasos hacia él —estoy quemándome por ti, tu luna me llama a seguirte esta noche.

—Te has puesto en peligro al salir de casa…

—Lo sé, pero necesitaba decirte que te amaba, que te amo.

_Mírame Edward, gírate y mírame…_

No ves en el dilema que me has puesto…Te deseo—calló—Mucho—su voz se había distorsionado—pero tomarte ahora es poner en peligro tu vida y no puedo, Paul puede aparecer y presenciarías algo realmente espeluznante- levantó sus ojos hacia la mujer que enfrente de él lloraba- Lucharía por ti Bella—se giró mirándola a los ojos—No permitiría que te vayas de mí una vez más, no podría soportarlo.

—Seth y Emmett están en el bosque, Paul no sería tan estúpido como para aparecer ahora…—caminó dos pasos hacia él.

—Aléjate—Edward mostró sus dientes—Faltan diez minutos nena, te tomare como mi naturaleza me obliga y no deseo que sea así...

—Tómame como te lo dicte el corazón Edward, sé que no me harás daño…

— ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?… Voy a perder el control Bella…Lo haré y no podre perdonármelo—la castaña caminó un poco más hasta quedar a centímetros de el—Por favor Aléjate—podía sentir el dolor en su voz—por favor Bella.

_Me dueles, aléjate nena, me dueles. _

— ¡Por favor tú!—gritó ella tocando su brazo—Mírame Edward, ¡mírame! no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero mi corazón estaba roto, mi vida destrozada y tú has sido tan extraño conmigo, tan bueno y dulce, me has mimado, me he sentido amada, respetada, que alguien en realidad me mira, me siento tan vinculada a ti, me estoy quemando Edward—se abrazó a su pecho—Me estoy muriendo por ti…—alzó el rostro sin importarle sus filosos dientes—Bésame Edward Cullen.

— ¡NO!—se alejó, su parte animal deseaba tenderla en suelo y embestirla tan fuerte y salvajemente hasta que quedase saciado, pero su parte humana le gritaba que corriese en dirección opuesta, se sentía atrapado entre dos mundos el bien y el mal, disputándose una pelea en su cuerpo y en su corazón. Sabía que el más perjudicado sería él. Vio como Isabella desabotonaba su camiseta hasta dejarla resbalar por sus brazos dejándole ver los pechos erectos por el frio de la noche.

Ella se estaba entregando a él, al hombre…. Al lobo.

— ¿Qué haces Bella?…—murmuró con voz estrangulada, su entrepierna dolía, estaba erecto como un mástil, miró a la luna… "su luna" y aulló nuevamente con dolor, su rostro se desfiguró al punto de que los colmillos se alargaron y sus orejas se corrieron hasta quedar puntiagudas, aulló más fuerte peleando internamente con la bestia que ordenaba tomar lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

Isabella lo vio luchar, la bestia apoderándose de su cuerpo, el ser humano luchando por no dejarse vencer, un animal salvaje y fiero lo poseía, lo veía retorcerse con dolor, aullar y gemir lastimosamente.

—No vas a detenerme con eso—dijo ella en un acto de valentía—No tengo miedo—llevó las manos a su cinturón –Te amo tal como eres— Edward alzó la cabeza hacia la luna, aullando su nombre fuertemente. Isabella vio como el humano volvía ganando una partida.

— ¡Vete ahora!—rugió el con fuerzas—por el amor a todo lo sagrado no sigas haciendo eso—su voz salía marcada a fuego; el viento meciéndolos suavemente y las pequeñas gotas de lluvia sobre ellos.

—Tómame—ella se quitó los zapatos – ¡Me entrego a ti, tómame!

—Vete—rugió aún más fuerte, mientras la bestia seguía luchando, —Por favor bebé… Aléjate—gimió. Ella caminó hacia él, valiente, fuerte y decidida, observó su perfecto cuerpo bañado por la luz de la luna, su trabajado y esculpido cuerpo su piel de mármol brillante por las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre sus cabezas. Extendió su mano hacia él sin importarle el frio inclemente que la azotaba con fuerzas, sabía perfectamente que él le daría calor, el calor que ella necesitaba, que apagaría su necesidad.

—He llegado hasta aquí Edward, ¿eso no te dice suficiente?—dijo ella colocando su mano en su pecho nuevamente…—Te necesito, no puedo respirar—Edward miró sus pechos desnudos coronados por dos montículos rosa carmesí, ella era perfecta y él podía lastimarla, trató de alejarse una vez más pero ella lo retuvo.

—Por favor… dijeron los dos a unisonó, el rogaba que se alejara, ella que se quedase.

—No lo hagas más difícil cariño—ella vio sus ojos temerosos y profundos, su nariz perfilada y su rostro duro. La cicatriz que marcaba su rostro y dio un paso más hacia él sin dejar de tocar su pecho, estaban completamente desnudos mientras las lluvia caía sobre ellos y el viento apremiaba fuertemente.

Edward siseo un poco al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su mujer junto a él, la hora pactada estaba cada vez más cerca, el aroma de la lluvia mezclado con la esencia de Bella y el olor de su excitación lo estaban volviendo loco, sin embargo mantenía la bestia aun encerrada dentro de su cuerpo con mucha dificultad.

—Bella —siseo aún más fuerte cuando los pezones de ella chocaron contra la dureza de su pecho, ella rodeó su cuello empinándose un poco hasta morder su barbilla—Por favor bebé, aun puedes irte…

—No lo haré, soy tu mujer Edward y quiero serlo por completo ahora—susurró ella con voz de niña mientras que trazaba con sus labios un camino húmedo hasta su oreja.

Edward aulló como el hijo de la luna que era, estaba lleno de deseo y lujuria, y cuando ella succionó su lóbulo fuertemente dejando su cuerpo totalmente recostado al de él, Edward perdió la poca cordura que aún lo sostenía. Apretó su erección entre su vientre y el cuerpo de su hombre.

Los brazos de Edward se cernieron sobre el menudo cuerpo de Isabella, apretándola contra sí, su boca buscó la de ella devorándola, penetrándola con su lengua, haciéndole el amor mientras embestía contra su vientre. Isabella buceaba por aire. Entregada completamente a él, el calor de sus cuerpos, juntos se encendían, se rendían a la necesidad de acabar con una maldición que los perseguía en ese momento, ella era Ana, Gabriella y Clarabella, juntas, amando al hombre que ellas amaban.

Dejó que sus manos acariciaran su cuerpo, moviéndolas en todo lo que él le permitía. En un movimiento brusco y desesperado él la giró besando su cuello, su espalda, cada una de sus vertebras mientras ella gemía sin control derritiéndose en el fuego de la pasión a la que él la inducia. Las fuertes y ásperas manos del hombre apresaron sus pechos haciéndola gritar y estremecer de placer.

Un acto netamente carnal, como Edward lo necesitaba, en el fondo ella sabía que quizás en otra circunstancia Edward sería más delicado, pero en ese momento era brusco pasional y fuerte, ¡y maldita fuera! si negara que no le gustaba lo que sus manos hacían en el cuerpo de ella.

La mano de él abarcó su sexo, colándose entre sus pliegues, comprobando la humedad que emanaba de su cuerpo. Isabella sólo pudo gemir ante el experto toque de su amante.

—Soy un lobo—murmuró él con voz áspera—Soy un animal Isabella, un perro condenado a transformarme cuando la luna me llama—movía sus dedos de arriba abajo con una destreza alucinante haciéndola sisear del placer, torturando su clítoris con sus largos dedos debido al toque por siglos del piano hasta acerca lloriquear—te di la oportunidad de irte y la negaste.

Le tomó todo de si a Isabella reunir fuerza para hilvanar una frase—No soy una cobarde y deseo esto más de lo que tú puedes desearlo—murmuró con voz febril—Tómame Edward sin arrepentimientos, como si no existiera un mañana, tómame sin miramientos, ¡hazme tu mujer de una jodida vez, ¡no soy de cristal Edward Cullen!

El animal en su cuerpo jadeó antes de tumbarla súbitamente sobre la nieve, el lodo formado por la intensidad de la lluvia era viscoso. La colocó boca abajo arqueando su cuerpo delante de él, su mano fuerte bajó zigzagueante su espalda elevando el trasero pequeño y redondo mientras él olfateaba su sexo como un perro de caza. La luna iluminó con sus rayos el pequeño claro en el que estaban. Edward aulló extasiado antes de penetrarla de una sola y certera estocada.

Isabella tembló entre su brazo cuando sintió el miembro de Edward abrirse camino en su interior, él era grande y ancho, aunque era doloroso no era menos placentero, un mano bajo su vientre obligándola a mantener el trasero levantado en posición a él, mientras que un estático Edward aullaba como si fuese su fin. Se movió tímidamente entre el amarre de su brazo cuando su cuerpo se adaptó al extraño visitante, con la piel ardiendo en llamas la luna bañándolos con sus rayos y el placer de por fin estar juntos; Edward se movió dentro de ella, sacando su miembro casi totalmente antes de volver a embestirla, podía sentir las garras de sus manos en su piel, mostrando la lucha de animal y el hombre. Ambos tomándola con lujuria y deseo salvaje, ambos anhelando el momento en el que ella fuera completamente suya, sus carnes chocando al ritmo frenético y desesperado del latir de sus corazones, convirtiéndose en uno, amándose sin control.

Edward rugía, moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo desconcertante, soltó el cabello de su chica apresándola con ambas manos en las caderas, aumentado el delirante vaivén de sus caderas mientras Isabella enterraba las uñas en el barro y luchaba porque el aire llegara a sus pulmones, el aire se impregnaba de la fragancia de ambos, las gotas de lluvia salpicando sobre sus cuerpos el olor metálico del sexo y la necesidad de estar juntos para siempre.

_Te amo Bella._

Embestida.

_No me dejes nunca Edward…_

Embestida.

_Eres mi mundo Isabella, todo en esta vida carece sin ti._

Embestida.

_Te amo Edward Cullen._

Embestida.

_Eres mío animal._

Embestida.

_Eres mía… Mi caramelo de chocolate dulce._

Sintió como lamia su espalda, como cada poro de su piel se contraía ante la deliciosa caricia, él volvió a apretar su vientre con una mano, trazando un sendero donde la piel quemaba. Una de sus manos encontró su pecho derecho y lo apretó desesperadamente mientras que con la otra la satisfacía haciendo círculos torturantes en la punta de su clítoris.

Aullidos, jadeos un sinfín de maldiciones y dos corazones latiendo ante un sólo palpitar, los minutos fueron eternos para los amantes que consumaban su unidad eterna.

Isabella Swan

La niña rebelde.

La que su padre había desterrado.

La que no pensaba enamorarse.

La que odiaba al hombre que había comprado la casa de su abuela.

La mujer de un hombre lobo…

Sintió como cada partícula de su cuerpo se extendía y dilataba ante el momento culminante, la deliciosa fricción que Edward le otorgaba en la intimidad más primitiva del ser humano.

Edward haciendo promesas silenciosas.

…. un para siempre.

Estar atada a él como ella lo deseaba…

Su cuerpo se tensándose… contrayéndose ante la magnífica sensación de plenitud que solo daba el amor correspondido.

Se dilató ante el inminente placer que concedía el orgasmo y Edward exclamó un sonido sordo cuando sus paredes internas se cerraron alrededor de su miembro. Su cabeza descendió hasta su hombro mostrando los dos afilados colmillos y rasgando la piel fuertemente…Marcándola por una eternidad por toda la vida.

Un estremecerse sobre su cuerpo ante la potencia de su liberación

Con el cuerpo agotado, el corazón latiendo desesperado y sus pulmones colapsando por la falta de aire, Isabella dejó que su cuerpo desmadejado cayera al frio y húmedo suelo de los bosques de Forks.

.

.

.

Así era como se sentía el éxtasis, era el correr de la sangre frenéticamente, era sentirse completamente pleno.

Media noche y la primera luna llena en la que su animal interior no se apoderaba al cien por ciento de su cuerpo, aunque su apariencia era humana, sus garras y sus afilados colmillos mostraban su verdadera naturaleza. Naturaleza que en esos momentos no importaba debido al cuerpo cálido que llevaba entre sus brazos.

_Tantos años…tantos y finalmente siento paz, luna no permitas que esto acabe…no permitas que vuelva a sufrir, ya no puedo más, es ahora o nunca…. ¡Dios! ¿Está sangrando? _Aulló desgarradamente _soy un maldito…me odio._

Casi muere cuando la vio caer en el suelo con la espalda ensangrentada y los moretones en su cadera. El horror desfiguró su rostro cuando la llamó y ella no respondió, al menos no enseguida, había intentado mantenerse en pie pero no había podido así que la había tomado en brazos y la había llevado al rio que quedaba cerca. El frío era lacerante, tanto que podía taladrar sus huesos, sabía perfectamente que su calor la mantendría tibia, se metió al riachuelo pegándola a su pecho y quitando de ella las marcas de tierra y sangre seca de su hombro.

—Lo lamento por esto nena—murmuró besando los arañazos que habían sido causados por sus colmillos

—Me has marcado—aún con el ardor que poseía su cuerpo, con el leve dolor en su espalda y en sus brazos, Isabella se sentía plena, por primera vez en su vida.

—Lo he hecho, eres mía Isabella Swan nada ni nadie te apartara de mi bonita— la miraba arrebatadamente, midiendo la profundidad de las heridas que bajo su mirada aterrada era enormes, pero que en realidad sólo eran leves rasguños que se veían dramáticos por la poca sangre y el lodo en su piel.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —ella se había girado entre sus brazos y lo había besado castamente… le sonrió con ternura, y en ese momento le dio a él paz y tranquilidad.

—Detente Bella, aún estoy bajo el dominio de la luna, me ha costado todo de mi mantenerme en mi forma humana…—le devolvió el beso mordelón—pero si el animal vuelve a resurgir no voy a poder controlarlo y te haría daño—las manos de Isabella marcaron su cicatriz.

—Es hermosa.

—Una cicatriz de guerra—ella besó el extremo de la cicatriz en su mejilla—Fuiste muy desobediente saliste de casa—la amonestó.

—Me llamabas—dijo ella.

—Sí, lo hacía… Siempre lo hago, siempre te llamo —a pesar del agua helada que rodeaba sus cuerpos estar entre los brazos de Edward le daba calidez.

—Será una gran cicatriz —dijo ella mirando sobre su hombro.

—Te dolerá un poco —murmuró él besando su hombro sano.

—Emm podrá curármela para que sane más rápido—Edward negó.

—Emmett no puede curar la herida hecha de la mano de uno de los nuestros. Le es imposible.

—Entonces soportare orgullosa la marca de mi hombre…—Isabella suspiro tocando su colgante—No puedo marcarte yo- haló con fiereza el cabello de su hombre, algo animal estaba apoderado de ella también….ahora era la mujer de un lobo, un orgullo sensual se deslizaba por su piel.

—No hay necesidad, soy tuyo —gimió él cuando ella se pegó más a su cuerpo—Pórtate bien futura señora Cullen—ella sonrió antes de quitarse el colgante.

—Mi madre me lo dio antes de morir…—murmuró—eres mío Cullen,

—En cuerpo y alma.

—No quiero ser inmortal.

—Envejeceremos entonces- confirmó apaciblemente.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti pero debes volver a casa y quedarte allí hasta que pase la noche, mi naturaleza aclama por mí —la besó y ella recibió el beso con la misma pasión que él le entregaba.

La había sacado del lago y la llevaba a casa.

Ella completamente desnuda y él en pantalones de yoga, estaba sucio y salvaje.

Edward entró a la casa inhalando fuertemente…no rastros de Paul.

Subió las escaleras haciendo el menos ruido posible y encaminándose hacia su habitación, dejó el cuerpo dormido de su mujer en el centro de las sabanas rojas con negro y la cubrió con un edredón nuevo después de haber desinfectado y vendado la herida en su hombro.

_Duerme bien bebé, mi niña, mi reina…Mi mujer._

Revisó las puertas y cada rincón de esa casa, sin perturbar el sueño de su rubia amiga, volvió a la habitación donde Isabella descansaba su cabello extendido sobre su almohada. Su pequeña boca rosa en forma de un puchero y su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sabanas lo hicieron aullar quedamente.

_Cientos de años de vida para este momento..._

Abrió la ventana de su habitación, saliendo al pequeño balcón y cerrando fuertemente antes de saltar aterrizando en cuatro patas en el suelo húmedo. Se había encargado de asegurar cada puerta de su fortaleza y con esa firme convicción corrió hacia el bosque…

.

.

.

Emmett McCarthy había hecho muchas estupideces en sus seiscientos años de vida, una quizás más fuerte que otra pero esta sin duda se llevaba el título.

_¿Porque hueles tan bien maldita?_

Pensó agarrando los cabellos rubios de la mujer a su lado, no era la primera vez que desafiaba la luna, menos cuando era el día de regimiento, no sabía si Edward o Seth se habían entregado a ella, ni siquiera sabía que había pasado con Isabella, la castaña le agradaba, no podía decir lo mismo de su recién descubierta compañera de vida.

_El Karma es una perra…_

Tenía que haber dado media vuelta e internarse en el bosque, a cambio se había quedado escuchando la conversación entre el tal Royce King y la rubia.

—_No voy a volver Royce…—murmuró ella firme—No voy a volver a rebajarme para que tu alimentes tus vicios._

— _¡Maldita sea! Rosalie Hale, recuerdas de donde te saque hace siete años, no te vengas a dar de pura…—murmuró con sarcasmo._

— _¡Yo no quería estar ahí! —Grito ella — ¡Tú lo sabias!, estaba ahí por mi madre, nunca tuve nada que ver con ningún cliente._

—_Porque eres una frígida, ni siquiera sirves para calentar una puta polla-_su cuerpo había convulsionado ante lo último dicho por el hijo de puta. Empezó a descender en dirección a la casa y vio como Rosalie entraba prácticamente corriendo, salió a los minutos hablando con otro hombre.

_¡PUTA! —_ gritó en su cabeza una y otra vez ante la evidente emoción de Rosalie con el hombre al otro lado de la línea. Su boca se llenó de babas y su pelo se erizó completamente ante lo dulce de su voz. Sus ojos se oscurecieron por seiscientos años de odio, desafiando su naturaleza.

Emmett había vuelto a su forma humana y antes que pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, tocó el punto muerto de la chica, aquel que hacía que los humanos se desmayaban. La vio caer de al suelo, desmadejada y vulnerable.

Tomó en brazos mirando las finas facciones de su rostro, lo suave y delicada que era su piel y lo brillante y hermoso de su cabello

_Eres hermosa perra y estoy jodidamente calado por ti…_

Agarró un mechón de cabello y lo llevó a su nariz oliendo insistentemente.

Había descubierto la cabaña hacia un par de días atrás y algo le había llamado a repararla, podría ser un buen escondite para Paul, pero la cabaña estaba limpia, no había rastros del perro traidor, así que cuando se vio con la mujer en brazos sólo pudo llevarla ahí, uno de sus dedos repasó el contorno de sus rostro antes de fijarse si las cadenas estaban bien sujetas.

A la perra blondie no le iba a gustar verse amarrada_—_pensó mientras la colocaba más cómodamente sobre la improvisada cama

_Eres mía blondie… Mía y yo estoy completamente jodido por ti, así que de ti depende cuanto tiempo estemos aquí porque te juro, que no me harás lo mismo que seiscientos años atrás._

Sonrió lobunamente, necesitaba cosas para adecuar la cabaña y casi amanecía, solo esperaba que su blondie no despertara… Al menos hasta cuando el regresara.

_De ti depende rubia que esto sea divertido, de ti depende, porque te juro que si dices que sí muñeca no te arrepentirás jamás._

Emmett la recorrió de arriba abajo, entendiendo que de ese momento en adelante estaba a un paso de volverse loco.

_¡Mierda! Tengo pareja…Edward va a joderme de por vida._

_._

_._

_._

_Waooo paso! Y Paul?... Creo que ahora viene lo bueno chicas mil gracias a mi sisterloca Tania Ga por ese hermoso poema a mi querida Adri ... (Me vas a hacer llorar lo juro) por tromar su tiempo para dedicarse a mi lobito, y a ustedes sin sus animos no podria continuar calculo unos cuatro capis mas antes de acabar..._

_Besitos_

_Aryam_


	11. Tu y yo para siempre

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión**_

_._

.

**Editado Por Adri...**

.

**Es importante, es urgente que te quedes a mi lado **

**Inventaré los motivos que sean **

**para estar cerca de tí**

**Atado a tu amor-Chayanne**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tú, yo… ¿Para siempre?**

.

.

.

No sabía cuánto había corrido, sólo quería estar lejos…

¡Solo!

De ella…

De él…

Tantos malditos años separándolos y siempre ella iba a él… Siempre a él.

¿Por qué?

Maldita sea ¿por qué?

Quería matarlos a ambos y de una vez terminar con su suplicio, _con mi suplicio, _ con ese dolor que le taladraba no sólo el corazón si no los huesos, ella era una perra pisoteando sus sentimientos, arrancándole el alma desde que se la había tropezado en aquel parque junto a su doncella…

Tan bella, tan especial. Su cabello rubio cubierto por un sombrero elegante… Gabriella, como un niño pequeño la observaba escondido entre los árboles del parque, mientras ella con actitud coqueta le sonreía debajo de su abanico de mano.

Y Paul la amaba, con locura, con adoración, investigó todo sobre ella, su chica de aromas a jazmín y fresas, no podía reconocer el aroma pero estaba ahí y ella seria para él.

Daria el primer paso en la fiesta del gobernador, se acercaría a ella y la cortejaría. Gracias a su inteligencia, y sus muchos años de vida había podido hacer algo de dinero en los juegos de mesa, ¡él era digno de ella!, No quería ir solo por lo que invito a Edward, era su mejor amigo, además que Seth, su hermano, no podía estar en lugares donde hubiesen muchas personas, no envidiaba para nada su don.

Se colocó su mejor traje y cuando llego a la mansión la buscó por muchos minutos sin encontrarla, sintió como Edward afinaba el piano para tocar y negó con la cabeza, Edward y su maldita obsesión por el monstruo de marfil. Caminó hacia él y la vio.

Su nena de cabellos dorados miraba anonadada la forma en como su mejor amigo tocaba aquel monstruo de marfil… esa debió ser su primera pista, pero lo dejo pasar, se acercó a ella y trato de conversar pero su doncella no la dejo.

Pasaron días antes que volviese a acercarse a ella pero ella lo rechazó totalmente. Herido en su orgullo y con el ego destrozado Paul huyó.

Una mujer, otra, una más, muchas pasaron por su lecho intentando olvidar, pero ninguna olía tan bien como su nena, nadie tenía los labios como ella, así que volvió dispuesto a enamorarla ella era _su mujer_.

Intentó hacerlo, sin embargo, todo fue en vano.

La lujuria debía enceguecerlo. Mujeres llegaron a su vida, una tras otra que sólo servían para sofocar el fuego animal que recorría sus entrañas. Un rechazo tras otro por parte de su amada, los soportó estoicamente hasta enterarse de la verdad.

Gabriella Higginbothan… Se casaba… Con Edward Cullen.

Rompió el periódico en mil pedazos, todos y cada uno de ellos, con el alma enloquecida con el dolor de la traición

_Maldito seas Edward Cullen, Mil veces maldito_

Bebió como poseso en la cantina de la ciudad, miles de mujeres admirando sus profundos ojos negros, su piel color canela y la musculatura de su cuerpo.

Cuando la noche llegó se entregó a los designios de la luna y corrió al bosque maullando como animal herido y dolido.

¿Cuántos días y noches estuvo refugiado entre la profundidad del bosque? Nadie podría decirla, sentía que algo dentro de él bullía de manera dolorosa…

_Siempre Edward...Siempre tu maldito._

Edward hijo, es un chico que no da problemas—decía su padre cada vez que Paul llegaba a casa después de la escuela con un golpe en su rostro por peleas infantiles.

Edward me explica bien matemáticas—murmuraba Seth mientras hacían sus deberes y Paul no tenía paciencia para explicarle a su pequeño hermano.

Hoy Edward me ayudo a cargar el alimento desde la cocina, chico deberías aprender un poco más de él

Cazas como una niña, a tu edad el joven Cullen ya había cazado su primer zorro —expresaba su abuelo con orgullo.

Siempre Edward, siempre él… salió del bosque con una simple convicción Gabriella Higginbotham no sería de él pero tampoco de Edward Cullen.

Faltaba un día para la luna llena. Podía sentir el cambio en su cuerpo. Esperó… esperó y Edward se fue, no controlaba sus instintos, aún de hecho ninguno lo hacía. Cien años no eran suficientes para aceptar como tu cuerpo cambiase.

Esperó y atacó.

Ver el carruaje descontrolado de Gabriella le dolió, pero no tanto para evitar a desgracia, disfrutó ver sufrir a su mejor amigo, ahora enemigo. Se paró frente al carruaje, el cochero lo vio y le enseñó sus dientes asustando al hombre de avanzada edad.

La lucha con Edward fue gratificante por el sólo hecho de ver a su "amigo" con el alma y el corazón destrozado.

_Sufre Cullen… sufre, te lo mereces, por cada una de las cosas que me has quitado, por todo, no me importa si debes sufrir eternamente, no me importa…_

_Me la quitaste…._

Porque sí;

La compañera de un lobo era una sola… Y era para siempre.

.

.

Aulló una vez más a la luna rumiando su tristeza

_Me haces daño nena, siempre me haces daño…_

Los "Te amo" susurrados por su nena flores y frutas aun sonaban como ecos en su cabeza, se paró sobre sus patas sonriendo lobunamente…Como cada luna llena, cada cien años Edward Cullen revivía su dolor.

.

.

.

Seth llegó justo a la ladera en donde había quedado en encontrarse con Emmett, sin embargo éste no estaba ahí, inhaló el aire fresco de la madrugada buscando algúnindicio de una pelea o de Paul cerca, pero no había nada...Estaba cansado... Su vida estaba basada en cuidar a su hermano Paul a la distancia, en su mente tenia los recuerdos de los últimos momentos de cada una de sus victimas

Amaba a Paul, pero estaba agotado, desgastado, había dejado de vivir, para hacerlo en pro de él. Paul siempre había sido obstinado y caprichoso pero había sido Gabriella la que había detonado el lado cruel de su hermano.

El rechazo de la mujer hizo mella en el cuerpo de Paul, acostumbrado siempre a tener lo que quería aunque le costase, aunque tuviese que pasar por encima de quien fuese. No culpaba a Gabriella, el amor es pureza y en el corazón no se manda, tampoco podía culpar a Edward cuando su único pecado había sido amar, además que Edward era su hermano, su alfa aunque Edward lo negara.

Había hecho lo que todo licántropo hacia cada vez que la luna se colocaba en su punto máximo: entregarse a ella como un amante devoto.

No había sabido nada de Emmett ni de Edward esperaba que estuvieran bien porque tampoco había sentido a Paul. Había esperándolo a una distancia prudente de su casa mientras Emmett vigilaba a Isabella. Edward había cortado toda conexión telepática hacia dos días atrás… Como todas las lunas llenas.

Miró la casa desde la pradera escuchando el leve latido del corazón de Bella, ni rastros de Rosalie, la rubia no estaba en peligro, así que no se molestó en investigar, seguramente había salido al pueblo y se había quedado ahí. Descansó sobre sus patas y dejo que su cuerpo cansado se recostara sobre la grama húmeda por la anterior tormenta

El sol no tardaría en salir y no sería hasta la próxima luna llena que podrían entregarse al frenesí de su naturaleza, estaba a punto de relajarse totalmente cuando algo capto su atención.

Sus orejas se levantaron y el ambiente se llenó de ese aroma que él podría reconocer a kilómetros de distancia.

El lobo de pelaje oscuro corría raudo y veloz por los bosques del pequeño pueblo de Forks con los ojos inyectados de rabia, el dolor carcomiendo sus sentidos, Seth entendió que aquel solo tenía algo en su mente:

Matar

Matar a Isabella Swan por su desprecio, por lastimarlo como nunca nadie lo había lastimado, necesitaba sentir que cobraba venganza por su propia mano. Una vez más ella se arrepentiría de haberlo escogido a él, de sentenciarlo a cien años más de sufrimiento y dolor. Salió al claro que colindaba con el patio trasero de la mansión de Cullen y miro la casa inhalando fuertemente buscando saber si él o ella se encontraban en casa.

_Ni rastros de Cullen…_

Pero ella, ella olía malditamente a él, él la había marcado y eso lo hizo gemir internamente, antes de aullar fieramente

_Vas a pagar Cullen, Vas a pagar Maldito esta vez lloraras lágrimas de sangre esta vez quitaré su sucio olor de su cuerpo antes de matarla._

Apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar al campo abierto. No había rastros de Seth ni de Edward en casa se precipito a la puerta trasera antes de sentir como algo lo golpeaba en el costado alejándolo varios metros de donde estaba.

Gimió ante la punzada fuerte y el crujir de sus costillas aun así se levantó para ver de frente al lobo gris que jadeaba por el golpe también.

— Apártate—masculló enseñando los dientes el lobo de pelo negro

—Vete de aquí Paul—siseóSeth tomando la misma postura, patas erguidas pelo erizado y gesto fiero—Nada de lo que hay aquí te pertenece—murmuró el lobo más joven

Paul sonrió, en su mente Seth pudo escuchar la carcajada cínica y sardónica que su hermano le daba –Quien me lo va impedir…Tu—dijo irónico Paul — piérdete. ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo Seth!

—Si tengo que hacerlo lo haré, hermano- trataba de conciliar con su hermano.

—Ella es mía ¡tú lo sabes maldita sea!— protestó Paul

— No, Paul tienes que entenderlo ella nunca ha sido tuya

—¡Lo defiendes a él!— el lobo enseñó sus dientes en un claro gesto de ataque –apártate Seth o te juro por lo más sagrado que me va importar una verdadera mierda que compartamos sangre.

-No entraras por ella… ¡Basta ya Paul!, siempre es lo mismo… ¡Siempre!, acabar con su vida ¿para qué?, para que Edward sufra, para que tú sufras ¡Ella no te ama!, lo ama a él. Vuelve a la vida por él y tú te destruyes a ti mismo.

Seth hablaba con la seguridad de ver como todo se repetía en un eterno retorno, vida, amor y muerte.

El lobo negro se puso rígido, como un perro ante un objetivo. —Cállate —dijo con furia.

—No, estoy cansado Paul, toda mi vida tras tus huellas ¡Joder tengo una vida inmortal! y tú tienes que entender que ella no es para ti, ella lo busca, lo encuentra ¡Paul! Mi hermano, Edward se vino lejos y ella llegó aquí, él intentó estar lejos y ella lo acorraló ¡Ella no te quiere!

—¡Basta! ella es mía entiendes ¡MÍA!— se enfrentó a su hermano con furia.

—¡Se entregó a él! ¿Qué más malditas pruebas quieres?, le dio su vida y su cuerpo se anudaron en una sola anoche, ¡ella lleva su marca!—y eso fue todo lo que Paul pudo soportar, cruzando el espacio que los separaba con veloces zancadas, con la mirada llena de odio y la rabia burbujeando en sus venas, se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo de su hermano atacándolo fuertemente.

Atravesó a su hermano de un solo golpe; golpe que mataría a un hombre común y mortal, mas Seth era un licántropo y podía soportar golpes terribles como el que su hermano le asestó y que lo estrelló contra la pared, sin embargo Paul lleno de rabia no se medía y de nuevo golpeó a su pequeño hermano.

Seth permaneció tendido sobre la espalda por un momento como un escarabajo aturdido. Luego saltó a sus pies, ignorando la cuchillada de dolor que le recorrió la espalda por los impactos.

—Intenta detenerme otra vez y el curandero va tener que armar tus costillas como piezas de puzzle Seth...—Bramó Paul—no estoy jugando maldita sea —lo miraba furioso, directo a la cara:

Seth lo sabía, Paul era el más fuerte de los tres, enfrentarse a él era peligroso, sobre todo cuando su hermano estaba inyectado de tanto odio y dolor. Sin embargo se había jurado que Bella no volvería morir. No una vez más, no ahora, cuando por fin Edward había decidido dejar su miedo.

Podría perder su vida en el intento de apartar a Paul de la casa, pero no dejaría que la mujer de su amigo y hermano se pusiera en peligro, fue esa la razón que lo llevo a atacar primero.

.

.

.

Edward sentía una paz que nunca antes había sentido, había cazado, corrido y aullado con más emoción que en cualquier otra luna llena.

Había tenido sexo muchísimas veces pero ninguna había ido tan satisfactoria placentera como su noche con Isabella... su Bella, su nena bonita de olor a chocolate fresco y exquisito.

La luna había sido el principal testigo de su entrega.

En el momento que sus cuerpos se habían unido, él lo había olvidado todo. Se había sumergido en el único ser que lo mantenía en pie: ella, ella entregándolo todo, ella permitiéndole ser quien era, ella quien se dejó marcar no solo por dentro sino también por fuera y eso lo tenía eufórico rebosando de felicidad. Sin embargo y a pesar de su felicidad había algo que no le permitía disfrutar de la dicha completa del apareamiento... Paul.

Tenía días sin saber de su paradero, algo inusual en é y Emmett, en ese momento vigilaban la mansión y eso lo tenía un poco más relajado, había estado atento a cada sonido de la naturaleza y había procurado no estar lejos de casa, sabía que Bella no saldría si se despertaba. Llegó al lugar donde se había convertido en uno con ella y dio su último aullido de la noche dándole la bienvenida al astro rey, dispuesto a ir a casa y relajarse al lado de su hermoso y dulce caramelo.

Volvió a su forma humana caminando hasta el lago en donde había estado con Isabella horas atrás, se quitaría un poco el aroma a bosque y tierra. Dejó que cada uno de sus músculos se relajara dentro del de agua inhalando profundamente.

Tantos años, cientos de ellos sintiéndose un maldito, siempre en la oscuridad, sin sosiego, deseando, soñando sin esperanzas, llorando su soledad y su luto. Ahora, todo era diferente, sentía algo que no había sentido en años: esperanza, fe.

Su mente estaba silenciosa. Cerró los ojos escuchando el trinar de los pájaros y dejando que uno u otro rayo de sol golpearan su piel, conectando mente alma y cuerpo en uno solo. Retiró el escudo que había puesto hacia dos días atrás. Estaba tan sumido en su estado de relajación hasta que un escalofrío recorrió su ser.

Isabella…

Fue su primer pensamiento antes de escuchar el leve gemido claro y conciso de Seth. Su cuerpo se tensionó, alerta. Salió del agua rápidamente volviendo a su forma lobuna de emprender la marcha hacia su casa intentando por todos los medios de comunicarse con Emmett si Seth lo había llamado era porque el latente peligro estaba mucho más cerca de lo imaginado.

Cruzó el bosque maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haber ido tan lejos

.

.

Rosalie abrió los ojos intentando enfocarse donde estaba. Recordó que hablaba con Jasper cuando un piquete en su cuello la hizo sumergirse en un profundo abismo oscuro. Intentó levantarse de la pequeña cama en la que estaba acostada, pero un fuerte tirón en su pierna la hizo sentase nuevamente. Miró lo que la había hecho caer para darse cuenta que estaba amarrada con un par de cadenas.

¿Qué mierda?

Tocó con sus manos la cadena atada a su tobillo derecho que la mantenía sujeta a la pared.

¿Un secuestro? ¿Y si la habían confundido con Isabella?

Ella le había dicho que no saliera de la casa. Isa sabía que la estaban buscando… ¿Pero quién?

_Que no cunda el pánico Rose…respira tranquila, respira y piensa claro._

Miró la única ventana que había en el cuarto, el sol brillaba fuera y podía escuchar los pájaros trinar

— ¡Hola!—gritó—Hay alguien que me escuche—gritó más fuerte pero no escuchaba nada… —Yo no tengo ni donde caerme muerta…—murmuró entre dientes jalando la cadena con toda su fuerza, lo único que consiguió fue un gran dolor en sus manos.

Era estúpido pensar que alguien la secuestrara por algún rescate, no tenía nada, ni un solo dólar en el bolsillo, en ese momento quiso llorar de rabia porque entendió hasta que punto dependía de Royce y de lo inútil y mantenida que era.

Estaba segura que detrás de su cautiverio estaba la mano de Edward Cullen, Isabella estaba en verdadero peligro. Edward la quería para él, había visto su mirada en ella cuando estaban en la mesa, sus gestos, todo. Isabella estaba como en trance.

Tiró aún más de la cadena, temiendo por la vida de su amiga, tres pasos fuertes y pesados se escucharon poco antes de que la puerta se abriese y el rubio entrara por ella…

.

.

.

Emmett había estado en el pueblo buscando lo necesario para hacer de la cabaña algo medianamente acogedor, sabía que iba a estar ahí mucho tiempo ya que su blondie no parecía ser una mujer fácil.

Le había costado todo de si ayudarla con su problema automovilístico. Soportar su olor a motel barato y tratar con su comportamiento infantil y hostil, pero lo que más le había costado había sido no arrancarle la cabeza cuando la escuchó hablando por teléfono con el tal Jasper.

El sólo nombre le asqueaba, Rosalie no sólo había bajado la voz como si se tratase de una damisela en apuros, había sido coqueta, su esencia se había multiplicado por mil y lo había hecho gemir internamente de mera frustración; esa fue una de las cosas por las cuales ahora estaba atada a una cadena que estaba firmemente sujeta a la pared.

_No te vas a escapar de mi blondie…_

Caminó por el sendero del bosque con las bolsas llenas de alimento, lo principal para sobrevivir, dando gracias al ser divino que había decidido parar la tormenta haciendo que el amanecer fuera claro. Había tenido que entrar a la fuerza al pequeño supermercado del pueblo, dejó suficiente dinero como para que compraran el triple de lo que él se había llevado. A medida que se acercaba a la cabaña podía sentir la respiración acelerada de Rosalie y su afanoso intento por liberarse de su amarre. Sonrió lobunamente apresurando sus pasos, quería llegar a verla, el exquisito aroma de su cuerpo lo tenía preso en una jaula de donde él no quería salir.

Si, tal cual como la primera vez, Roxanne lo había deslumbrado, con su cuerpo fantástico y su experiencia como mujer. Su cuerpo era su mayor arma y esta Rose no era muy diferente, afortunadamente para él ella no sabía lo tentadora y sensual que le resultaba. Abrió la puerta dando un ligero empujón y entró a la cabaña

— ¿Tú?—Rosalie preguntó con desdén al ver al rubio parado en la puerta.

—Puedes tirar y tirar rubia—dijo él viéndola de reojo como ella halaba de sus cadenas. Sonrió irónicamente colocando las cosas que traía en la vieja mesa de madera. Joder tenía que esperar tres días antes que llegaran los muebles nuevos a casa de Edward o al menos eso le había dicho por teléfono el señor Weber.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hago aquí? Suéltame maldito mastodonte.

—Estás donde tienes que estar blondie –cortó el queso y el jamón antes de tomar pan y untarlo con mantequilla.

— ¡Mira pedazo de infeliz te ordeno que me sueltes ya!—gritó Rose enojada—o…

— ¿O qué? –Emmett se giró mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos eran oscuros y antiguos, llenos de ansiedad y de deseo.

—Mira yo no tengo dinero—la voz de Rose se quebró—Así que no vas a ganar nada teniéndome aquí junto a ti.

Emmett caminó dos pasos hasta llegar a la cama donde ella estaba atada — ¿y quién te dijo que lo que quiero de ti es dinero?—escupió con sorna antes de negar con la cabeza y darle una de sus sonrisas torcidas y sintiendo como ella le escupía en la cara.

—Eres un cerdo—murmuró ella entre dientes haciendo que él la tomara por el cabello en un movimiento demasiado rápido para un humano, Rosalie trago grueso—dime que mi madre no trato de engañarte, dime que no pagaré una deuda más por ella—aunque estaba asustada trato que su voz fuese fuerte.

Emmett sacó su lengua pasándola por sus labios tenerla tan cerca era intoxicante para él, por su mente se reproducían mil y una manera de poseerla. Sabía que tenía miedo, podía olerlo, sin embargo ella se mostraba fiera, tan fiera como debía ser su hembra, dejó que sus instintos lo dominaran apoderándose de los labios de la que era su compañera de vida por mucho que le desagradase la idea.

Rosalie lo mordió y esa pequeña "caricia" lo incitó a querer más, a amarla así: guarra y deslenguada. Sintió como las manos de su mujer golpeaban su pecho intentándole hacerle daño, pero eso era imposible, su pecho era duro como pedazos de lozas o mármol pulido, tiró más de su cabello sometiendo la boca de ella a su voluntad, sintiendo la resistencia de Rosalie para someterse a él, sería una lucha de titanes, lo sabía, pero él era un jugador nato. Rosalie gimió cuando él amasó sus pechos sobre la chaqueta que ella llevaba dándole acceso directo a la calidez de su boca, enrollando su lengua a la de ella, penetrándola como quería hacerlo un poco más al sur de su cuerpo, poco a poco la voluntad de la mujer disminuía haciéndolo sentir poderoso. Lamió, succionó y mordisqueó los labios carnoso y suaves sintiendo como ella se amoldaba a él, al menos eso pensaba justo antes de propinarle un fuerte mordisco en su labio inferior.

— ¡Bastardo, hijo de puta!—grito la rubia nuevamente.

_Mía blondie, ¿ me marcas perra? _

Emmett se separó de ella con la rabia bullendo en su interior, pasó su lengua por su labio sintiendo el sabor metalizado de la sangre y mirando la mancha rojiza en el labio de su hembra.

_Suya…_

—Eso fue malditamente sexy blondie— sonrió lobunamente antes de pasar su dedo por la herida, sanaría en un par de minutos, se levantó de la cama justo para quedarse paralizado.

Edward lo llamaba, algo malo estaba pasando y la desesperación de su amigo era latente.

Caminó hacia la mesa y terminó de preparar el emparedado que estaba haciendo; un hombre lobo siempre debía proteger a su mujer aunque esta fuese una piruja.

Tomó una caja de néctar de la bolsa y colocó el emparedado en un plato desechable antes de caminar hacia la cama y dejar el emparedado cerca.

—Come—ordenó con voz ronca, dispuesto a girarse y acudir al llamado de Edward sintió el leve golpe en su espalda y volvió a girarse para encontrar a Rosalie con la respiración acelerada y se encaminó hacia ella viendo el miedo en su mirada, volvió a bajar su rostro hasta quedar frente de ella inhalando su maldito y adictivo aroma.

Joder como entendía a Edward… quizás hasta al maldito de Paul, era malditamente fastidioso.

—Puedes morderme o golpearme Blondie eso solo hará más divertido tu cautiverio, para mi claro está –volvió a sonreírle descaradamente, saliendo de ahí sin importarle las palabras malsonantes de su mujer.

_Ohh si se iba a divertir de lo lindo mientras la sometía a su voluntadl. _

.

.

Edward corría a todo lo que le daban sus patas, sentía el latir del corazón de Seth cada vez más bajo y estaba completamente asustado ¿Dónde demonios estaba Emmett? Sabía que no tenía que culpar a nadie más que a él mismo, Isabella era su responsabilidad no la de sus amigos, divisó el claro que estaba antes de llegar a la parte trasera de su casa.

Sus muslos se debilitaron, el sol brilló como nunca antes había brillado en Forks, haciéndolo caer al suelo en su forma humana.

¡Maldición! Gimió para sus adentros antes de levantarse y correr hacia su hogar, en ese momento no importaba su desnudez, en ese momento solo importaba Seth…. Isabella y Seth.

_Aguanta Seth voy por ti amigo_….

Seth había vuelto a su forma humana luego de varios golpes propiciados por Paul, sentía la sangre salir de su cabeza, Paul parecía no querer detenerse pero había vuelto igual a su forma humana, sus ojos eran tan oscuros como el carbón.

— ¡Levántate!... No querías luchar, yo te lo advertí, levántate o renuncia a esta estupidez y déjame ir a buscar lo que me pertenece —el chico de piel canela hizo el intento de levantarse pero sus huesos dolían.

Paul negó con la cabeza —eso supuse enano— estaba dispuesto a pasar sobre él y entrar a su casa, cuando Seth lo bloqueó retomando la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, garra y diente con diente.

Paul dominaba su cuerpo, no lo regia la luna tanto como Seth o Edward, volver a adquirir su forma lobuna le costó minutos y sólo segundos fue lo que tardo en atacar a Seth e ir directamente por su garganta.

El lobo más joven gimió quedamente antes de caer al suelo sin poder levantarse, Paul escupió la sangre de su hermano antes de enseñar los dientes y colocarse en posición de defensa esperando que el muchacho se levantase, pero no fue así, sonrió internamente justo antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en su costado izquierdo mucho más fuerte que el primero que Seth le había propiciado

_Miren quien ha decido aparecer—_murmuró con sorna Paul, Edward le enseñó los dientes colocándose en posición de ataque, había sido muy difícil para él retomar su forma lobuna pero agradeció mentalmente a Emmett haberle enseñado tiempo atrás a dominar su cuerpo.

Paul gruñó abalanzándose contra él, arremetiendo con dientes y garras, gruñidos de advertencia salían de su garganta, gruñidos que sólo alimentaban la furia de cada uno de los lobos. Edward empujó fuertemente a Paul clavándole sus garras en el costado derecho, haciéndolo sisear, Paul se defendió con un envite perfecto lanzando a Edward cerca del cuerpo aparentemente inerte de Seth, antes de caer ante la gravedad de su herida.

—Seth—Edward envuelto en su pelo rojizo llamó a su mejor amigo, la sangre parecía salir cada vez más, aun así el muchacho abrió los ojos—aguanta por Emmett amigo –dijo acariciando su brazo con su cabeza…—Aguanta Seth –sintió la leve cercanía de Paul nuevamente y se preparó para volver a la lucha.

Nuevamente volvieron a los envites constantes, Paul se valía de su don para someter a Edward, pero estaba cansado de todo, de tener misericordia con un hombre que no la había tenido por él.

Ni siquiera por la mujer que decía amar, Gabriella, Anabella y Clarabella habían muerto en sus manos sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y Seth ¡Su hermano! miró el cuerpo de su amigo antes de levantarse con toda su fuerza y atacar a Paul en la misma herida que le había provocado antes haciendo el lobo aullar y sisear de dolor.

Miró la parte este del bosque y visualizó como Emmett corría hacia él con zancadas veloces. Enseñó sus dientes a Paul, sus ojos inyectados de rencor, su rabia latente por condenarlo a años de sufrimiento, estaba dispuesto a acabar con la miserable vida del hombre al que había llamado amigo una vez, pero una voz lo hizo recapacitar.

— ¡No Edward!—murmuró Seth levantando su rostro—es mi hermano amigo, no lo hagas—su cabeza cayó como peso muerto sobre la nieve y Edward corrió hacia Seth. En un parpadeo Paul había desaparecido justo cuando Emmett llegaba al patio trasero de la casa.

—¡Seth!—la desesperación de Edward era latente tanto él como Emmett habían vuelto a su forma humana –Seth despierta… Emmett.

Apártate—rumio el rubio acercándose a él

—Emmett Seth está…—Edward temía decirlo.

—Está muy mal herido tenemos que llevarlo adentro –el rostro de Emmett era indescifrable, durante su vida como licántropo se había topado con muchos compañeros heridos, pero Seth estaba muy grave, la herida en su garganta no paraba de sangrar.

Entre los dos llevaron a Seth hasta su habitación, se vistieron con viejos pantalones de deporte y camisetas. Emmett había lavado sólo sus manos y sin importar que su cuerpo estuviese lleno de lodo o el de Edward estuviese gravemente lastimado, empezó con su tarea de curar a Seth, mientras Edward curaba sus heridas menores. Se concentró en suturar la de su garganta, afortunadamente no había tocado su vena aorta.

Limpió el sudor con su antebrazo, cuando cerró completamente la herida y suspiró al haber detenido la sangre.

— ¿Y?—dijo Edward mirando el cuerpo casi inerte del muchacho.

—No puedo hacer más por él Edward.

—Emmett— Edward rugió de impotencia.

— ¡Lo ataco un maldito lobo!—gritó el rubio— ¡No puedo hacer más nada! lo sabes así que no me presiones ¡maldita sea!

Edward toco a su amigo sintiendo su respiración acelerada y sus músculos en tensión.

—Tiene más de la mitad de los huesos rotos y ha perdido mucha sangre, pero nosotros sanamos con rapidez Edward, lo que en realidad me preocupa es su herida en la garganta, he detenido la hemorragia pero esa herida puede ser peligrosa.

— ¿Necesitas algo?

—Morfina, mucha morfina ahora esta inconsciente pero cuando despierte va ser el infierno Edward.

—Buscaré toda la morfina que pueda reunir.

—Debería revisar tus heridas.

—Yo estoy bien, Seth e Isabella son lo importante ahora.

—La anudaste a ti—no fue una pregunta.

—Ella siempre ha sido mía Emmett, nuestro destino estaba marcado desde la primera vez que nos vimos, por favor, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto pero cuida de Seth e Isabella mientras regreso.

El rubio asintió—date una ducha si piensas salir, veo que dominaste la transformación.

—No. Simplemente actué Emm, simplemente actué.

.

Estaba agotado, era más de medio día pero no le provocaba comer nada, Seth había despertado poco después de que él hubiese llegado con la morfina. Sus gritos eran aterradores, era el infierno para él. Edward se sentía culpable.

Emmett había suturado y limpiado sus heridas pero todas eran leves en comparación con las de Seth.

Se dio cuenta que Rosalie no estaba en casa, Emmett lo había mirado con cara de no preguntes y él no lo había hecho, no sólo por el hecho de que la rubia era una completa desconocida para él si no que era la mujer de Emmett y él sabía que no podía dañarla.

Afortunadamente Isabella estaba dormida, aun ajena a todo lo que había sucedido en la mansión, caminó hacia ella viéndola dormir como un verdadero ángel, se acostó a su lado necesitaba descansar, necesitaba saber que ella estaba ahí.

_Todo es tan fácil cuando estás conmigo, no hay sufrimiento, ni dolor, eres mi paraíso personal, estás aquí ahora y ya no sufro Isabella, se que ésta es mi última oportunidad contigo, la última, ya no habrá más, porque si mueres yo no voy a sobrevivir, ya no quiero, no puedo._

Emmett estaba con Seth, su cuerpo absorbía rápidamente la morfina pero aun así lo mantenía levemente dopado.

—Edward_—_ la voz de Isabella se escuchó adormilada

—Shii —Edward la acarició con su voz—Duerme preciosa… descansa.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Voy a protegerte Bella… Voy a protegerte mi amor —Ella se removió entre sus brazos hasta quedar frente a él, jadeó al notar los golpes en sus rostro pero antes que pudiese si quiera decir algo Edward la beso.

Suavemente, rosando sus labios con delicadeza y dulzura dejando en ese beso que sus miedos salieran a flote, apretándose a ella, como un salva vidas, porque en efecto lo era… Isabella Swan se había convertido en su todo, en el aire que él necesitaba para respirar, en la luz que podía sacarlo de las tinieblas en las que él vivía; a esta Bella no podía sucederle nada porque era como si lo matasen a él, había pasado cuatrocientos años sufriendo pero eso era todo. Él viviría para ella y envejecería junto a ella. Aunque fuese lo último que hiciera.

—Fue él ¿no es así Edward? —dijo Isabella cuando el depositó tiernos besos en su mandíbula, Edward asintió soterradamente—¿Estás bien?

—Yo lo estoy…

—Rose—dijo asustada.

—Ella está bien entre lo que cabe…—Isabella arqueo una ceja sin entender—Isabella —Ella negó —Bella— ella acarició su mejilla izquierda con la punta de sus dedos, estaba desnuda bajo las colchas y Edward solo portaba unos pantalones de deporte. No había nada sexual entre ellos en ese momento — ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tu olor era como el chocolate fundido?—ella asintió —Cuando encontramos nuestra pareja reconocemos su olor y quedamos automáticamente atados a ella, si nos rechazan nos llenamos de odio.

—Yo rechace a Paul, es por eso que él...

—Emmett y Rose son pareja de vida—decidió no hablar de Paul, Isabella jadeó ante la información.

— ¡Pero se odian!- Isabella se incorporó dejando ver su torso desnudo.

—Es una reacción normal, en parejas con diferencias, Emmett no la ha tenido fácil.

—Rose tampoco.

Edward beso su frente —Emmett la ha llevado a un lugar en donde se reencontraran como pareja.

— ¿No le hará daño verdad? —el negó, ella respiró tranquila, la afirmación de que su mejor amiga estaba a salvo en boca de Edward le hizo saber que Rose estaría bien, mil veces mejor que con el cabrón de su ex. Ahora lo que realmente le preocupaba eran las heridas de su compañero —¿Por qué tus heridas siguen abiertas?

—Porque fueron provocadas por un ser de mi misma especie.

—Pero estás bien—el negó.

—Seth está muy grave. Sus heridas son tres mil veces peores que las mías —la melancolía en su voz hizo que Isabella se pegase mas a él fundiendo sus cuerpos.

—Seth se repondrá, él es fuerte—dijo ella intentando animarlo.

—Eso es lo que más deseo Bella…—murmuró con voz ronca mientras ella lo abrazaba aun mas, sin dejar un mínimo espacio entre los cuerpos.

—¿Paul?—preguntó otra vez.

—Huyó, está herido... Debí matarlo y acabar con todo de una vez.

—No. Tú no eres un asesino Edward.

—Volverá, lo sé.

—No tengo miedo—declaró ella.

—No debes tenerlo—beso su frente—Pase lo que pase yo te protegeré amor.

.

.

.

.

Amo a este hombreeee Dios lo adoro espero les guste el cap, a mi nena hermosa Adri prometo hecharle ganas mu!

Ary


	12. nueva vida

Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión

.

.

.

Puedo sentir el animal en el interior

Mi resolución se está debilitando

Golpeando en las puertas de mi mente

Es casi irresistible

No puedo comenzar a describir

El hambre que me siento de nuevo

Ejecutar si quiere sobrevivir

Para la bestia se acerca a la vida

Tomar más de un rayo de luz de la luna esta contaminada

**Disturbed The Animal**

.

.

.

**Nueva Vida….**

—Déjame ir...—murmuró la rubia por enésima vez en esas últimas dos semanas—Por favor déjame ir—murmuró al borde de las lagrimas, al principio había peleado, lo había insultado pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas, ya no quería pelear, simplemente quería cerrar los ojos y despertar de la pesadilla que la envolvía el hombre frente a ella. Éste no la miro, si bien no había intentado más que herirla con sus palabras crueles y duras no había intentado propasarse con ella, Rosalie suspiró ante el silencio de su acompañante, se le veía triste y abatido, sin embargo no hablaba con ella, subió sus piernas pegando sus rodillas a su barbilla.

Isa seguramente la estaba buscando y ella estaba sola con esos dos hombres en la casa, temía por la vida de la pequeña y frágil Isabella, Isa no era fuerte como ella, Isa era una hojita al viento en plena tormenta temía por su amiga y ¿por qué no?... También temía por ella, sin embargo a pesar del miedo que recorría sus entrañas se sentía extrañamente segura con el rubio hijo de puta, como ella lo había bautizado.

Emmett era apuesto, muy apuesto, los primeros días de su encierro él se veía preocupado, entraba y salía de la casa varias veces en el día, algunas veces solo se sentaba frente a ella y la miraba, otras cuando ella luchaba él lo hacía igual; palabras mordaces, malsonantes e hirientes salían de ambos pero no pasaba mas de allí, luego de un rato de discusión se iba y no volvía hasta por la mañana cuando el sol ya había despuntado.

Hacía dos días que no le hablaba, sus rostro se desfiguraba por el dolor y sus semblante se tornaba triste, llegaba a la cabaña cubierto de barro y maleza se metía al baño y salía de el sólo con una toalla atada a su cintura, dejándola ver su cuerpo musculoso y tonificado, había equipado la cabaña un par de días después que habían llegado, ahora tenían no solo una cocina si no un par de muebles mas.

Lo vio pasar las manos por sus cabellos en un signo de furia e impotencia antes de respirar profundamente y levantarse de la silla, estaba sin camisa como casi siempre, enfundado en unos vaqueros de talle bajo con cada músculo de su ancha espalda flexionándose, Emmett era atractivo, y le había contado toda esa historia de los licántropos y las parejas de vida lo cual ella veía como una locura... El tipo estaba loco, para muestra ella seguía atada a una cadena en la pared, seguiría intentando escapar y sacaría a Isabella de allí, a ella no le lavarían la cabeza como su amiga.

Los hombres lobos no existían, y eso de una pareja de vida era una ilusión.

.

.

.

Emmett se levantó de la silla caminando hasta la pequeña estufa que había conseguido para la cabaña, funcionaba con luz eléctrica... En cierto punto era bueno que la cabaña tuviese energía

Hacía dos días que él se había ido, se sentía un fracaso como médico y como amigo, Edward estaba destruido y en cierta parte él lo entendía, él no había estado tanto tiempo con el chico como su amigo, tomó la lata de frijoles enlatados y la vertió en una olla, no quería comer, los de su raza podían pasar días sin probar bocado, pero Rose no hacia parte de él, ella aún no lo aceptaba necesitaba anudarla a él para poder reclamarla como suya. Pero no la forzaría, no podría aunque la odiaba, le había contado el origen de su naturaleza, estaba intentando ser paciente pero la rubia no parecía ayudar y en dos semanas sería luna llena nuevamente, revolvió la olla los minutos necesarios para calentar la mezcla antes de colocarla en un plato y acercar el alimento a la rubia que giró su rostro cuando lo sintió cerca.

—Come—ordenó con voz dura, estaba harto de ser suave.

—Déjame ir—murmuró otra vez la chica con lágrimas en los ojos y Emmett maldijo en su interior ¿dónde estaba la mujer fuerte que él había conocido en aquella carretera?

—Sabes que no lo haré—murmuro sin ganas—Tienes que entender Rosalie-

—Los hombres lobos no existen no soy tu pareja de vida no huelo a lo que dices quiero irme a casa—grito la rubia jalando sus cadenas

— ¿Con quién? —Exclamó enfadado—Con Royce, ¡Con el maldito que te vende como puta!—se acerco peligrosamente a ella— ¡por que a eso es lo que estas acostumbrada no Roxanne!

— ¡Mi nombre es Rosalie! ¡Y no me conoces maldita sea eres un maldito loco!

—No tengo que conocerte para saber qué clase de mujer eres: ¡Una ramera!—escupió con sorna—te gusta ser un juguete de deseo para los demás hombres, eres una maldita cualquiera.

—Cerdo—grito Rosalie escupiéndole el rostro

Emmett rio, cínica y violentamente —No tienes más nada que hacer que escupir y llamarme cerdo, ¡soy un maldito hombre lobo!

— ¡Si me soltaras verías que soy capaz de más de eso idiota! —exclamó la rubia con furia.

—Piensa lo que quieras—dijo entre dientes el rubio—pero no te soltaré—sentenció— tienes dos opciones o aceptas tu destino o te mueres atada a esa puta cama—dijo con desdén antes de girarse para irse, necesitaba correr, olvidarse un maldito segundo de la impotencia que recorría su cuerpo.

—No eres más que un maldito cobarde—rumió a la rubia con odio—solo eso...

Emmett negó con la cabeza y salió de la pequeña casa quería estar solo.

.

.

.

La música provenía del ático, Edward estaba tocando lenta, dolorosamente se desgarraba en cada melodía primero había tomado el piano y luego estaba destruyendo el violín, se sentía frustrado y culpable... Isabella era su responsabilidad no la de Seth, colocó el arco sobre las cuerdas deslizándolo de manera parca y sombría la música era su mejor amigo ahora.

La vida era injusta años sufriendo por no tener a la mujer que amaba y ahora que la tenía el dolor de perder un amigo laceraba su corazón, Seth era más que un amigo, el chico era el hermano que nunca había tenido... él había luchado pero no era fácil recuperarse del ataque proporcionado por alguien de su misma raza, mas aun sí a eso le se le sumaba que había sido de su misma sangre... Seth había luchado hasta su último aliento, cuando el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido llevándoselo a las profundidades de la muerte.

Ni los rezos de Isabella, ni los nulos esfuerzos de Emmett ni siquiera toda la morfina que había logrado conseguir lo habían salvado del dolor de sus huesos quebrados y sus órganos perforados Seth se había ido.

Tiró el violín con fuerza contra la pared, viendo como la pieza de madera se convertía en escombro, gimió frustrado y paso las manos por su cabello en un gesto de desesperación hacían dos días que el cuerpo de Seth Atenas había sido incinerado como lo ordenaba la tradición.

Desde esos dos días se había internado en el ático, sin saber que sentir o que hacer, solo con el dolor desgargante en el pecho y el peso de la conciencia sobre sus hombros. Isabella había estado pegada a su puerta rogándole que compartiera su dolor con ella, pero no podía hacerlo, su dolor era suyo su frustración era cruel y su deseo era claro: Venganza

Venganza por cuatrocientos años de dolor, venganza por la muerte de su hermano.

Paul pagaría en carne propia el haber destruido a su propia sangre, abrió la ventana dando un grito agónico antes de despojarse de su ropa y correr, necesitaba dejar el humano atrás y dar paso a la bestia que habitaba en su interior, estaba anocheciendo y la oscuridad y la luna eran sus mejores aliados, lo buscaría, lo encontraría y se olvidaría de la compasión.

El mataría a Paul con sus propias manos.

Basta de consideraciones.

.

.

.

Hacía dos días que lo había dejado de sentir... Su aura había estado débil hasta que había desaparecido completamente y eso solo significaba una cosa…Seth había muerto.

Su pecho se contrajo con dolor al saber que su hermanito ya no estaba, sus manos ahora estaban manchadas de sangre. Inhaló profundamente mientras escurría el agua en su herida, durante años había matado tantos hombres. Jacob Black había sido el último.

_Si tan solo no te hubieses entrometido..._

Tomó el puñado de plantas medicinales y las colocó sobre su costado, Edward y Seth lo habían lastimado y las heridas de un hombre lobo no eran fáciles de cicatrizar, era incomprensible que su piel se recuperara rápidamente con algún otro rasguño pero no cuando el atacante era de su misma estirpe.

Siseo con dolor al colocar la planta sobre la herida, se había escondido en los límites de Forks cerca a Canadá, dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en la roca en la cual estaba recostado mientras seguía con la curación, Edward Cullen pagaría con sangre haberlo lastimado, había sido un completo estúpido intentando quitar a Isabella del medio cuando sabia que el problema real era Edward.

Sólo esperaba que fuese luna llena pronto y que estuviese recuperado para ese momento…Entonces Edward sabría el verdadero poder de Paul Atenas.

.

.

.

.

Isabella lo vio correr al bosque en su forma lobuna, desde que había podido controlar la transmutación lo hacía con regularidad, ella había estado sosteniéndolo cuando Seth estuvo delicado, los gritos de dolor se escuchaban por toda la casa, Emmett y Edward consiguieron tanta morfina como habían podido pero todo había sido insuficiente, Seth había luchado hasta el final pero la muerte había sido mucho más fuerte que él y hacían dos días que había muerto ante la mirada atónita de Edward y el desespero de Emmett por no poder hacer mas nada por su amigo.

Y Edward se rompió, la culpa lo consumió y se encerró completamente en el mismo, por las noche podía escuchar el aullido de dolor mientras ella cerraba las puertas con seguro y se sentaba en el marco de la ventana y observaba el cielo sin estrellas del viejo Forks. Tampoco sabía cómo estaba Rose, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que Emmett era un hombre cabal y no lastimaría a su amiga a pesar del odio que parecía tenerle, Emmett era un hombre duro pero solo era mirarlo a los ojos para ver que a pesar del rencor sentía algo muy fuerte por Rose, una atracción como la que ella había sentido por Edward.

Comió un poco de cereal y caminó hacia las escaleras, había estado devolviendo el estomago en esos últimos días sin embargo no había querido agobiar mas a Edward o simplemente preocuparlo por un simple virus, arrastró sus pies hacia la habitación de su pareja y quitó su ropa dejando que una de las camisas de él cubriesen su cuerpo antes de dejarse caer en los cojines de la cama aferrándose a su almohada como cada noche, necesitaba dejar de pensar, había recibido mil llamadas de Jasper pero no había tenido cabeza para contestar ninguna, hacia más de dos años que ella había perdido contacto con su hermano y se sentía muy débil y emocional como para tener una conversación con él, inhaló profundamente el aroma a bosques de Edward y cerró los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

—Jenks soy yo—el hombre rubio caminaba por el aeropuerto de Seattle, a su lado una joven de cabellos negros y mirada profunda caminaba siguiendo sus pasos—Estas seguro que Isabella está en Forks—Habló recalcando su acento inglés, había pasado años buscándola, él sabía que estaba en América con Le Blanck, pero su padre no le había permitido viajar y buscarla personalmente—Maldición Isa qué demonios te paso para que te escondieras en este maldito pueblo—murmuró entre dientes mientras sentía la presión en su brazo quitó sus lentes oscuros y miró a la chica junto a él, ella le brindo una sonrisa enorme antes de acariciar su redondeado vientre—¿Te sientes cansada? —ella suspiró—Podemos irnos a un hotel y mañana en temprano tomar la avioneta que nos lleve a Port Angls—acarició la mejilla de la mujer.

—Estamos bien—murmuró ella con voz suave y melodiosa.

—Prefiero evitar—expreso él brevemente preocupado—Debías haberte quedado en casa.

—Sabes perfectamente que no iba a hacerlo y menos con tu visión

—Te amo—beso el dorso de su mano y ella acarició suavemente su mejilla.

Ambos caminaron hasta la salida del aeropuerto y tomaron el primer taxi libre que vieron y pidieron que los llevara al hotel más cerca del aeropuerto, a pesar de llevar las manos unidas ella sabía que su esposo estaba muy lejos de ahí, la pelea con su padre había sido muy fuerte así que apretó aun más su mano demostrándole que ella estaba ahí.

El hombre se recostó en la cama no sin antes sacar su celular y marcar un par de teclas.

—Mañana a las 8 am Quil —dijo al que recibía su llamado, llevaba varios meses soñando con la castaña de grandes ojos cafés tan diferente y tan igual que él. Había estado preocupado había pagado el doble a James Jenks para que la encontrara como fuera pero no fue hasta la llamada de hacia unas semanas atrás que había doblado su búsqueda e incluso se había peleado con su padre.

—Jazz— la pequeña pelinegra camino hacia el tomando sus manos —todo estará bien.

Él asintió

—Lo sé pequeña—besó el tope de los cabellos de la que era su mujer desde hacia año y medio antes de colocar su mano en el vientre sintiendo las patadas de su bebé. — ¿Estás segura que están bien?

—Sip lo estamos —ella sonrió —Anabella y yo estamos bien cariño.

— ¿Crees que me perdone Alice?—descanso la cabeza en el vientre de la mujer—La deje sola, no la defendí… Fui un cobarde—suspiró—me puse de lado de papá aun cuando el corazón me indicaba que era el lado incorrecto.

—No sabias lo que hacías realmente —susurró ella deslizando los dedos por sus cabellos rubios.

—Lo supe cuando te vi —un amago de sonrisa cubrió su rostro y Alice sonrió de vuelta este era el Jasper que ella amaba, no el Swan que dirigía un imperio en Londres, no el hijo perfecto que Charles quería que fuese. No el hombre que se colocaba la máscara de hierro tan pronto salía de su pequeña casa.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir—murmuró ella y el asintió —Te amo Jasper.

—Y yo a ti pequeña—susurró él de vuelta. No había sido fácil que Charles aceptara a Alice Brandon en su familia pero él había luchado, tanto como Isabella lo había hecho, pero Charles era un hombre astuto e inteligente no le convenía perder a Jasper. Isabella era otra historia. Suspiró sonoramente sintiendo el peso de la cabeza de su único amor en el pecho y las pequeñas patadas de su hijita en su vientre y no queriendo dormir.

Cerrar los ojos significaba volver a encontrarse con ese enorme monstruo de cabello negro que se abalanzaba inclemente hacia la diminuta figura de su pequeña hermana.

Te irás conmigo Bella, nunca nadie te alejara de mí.

.

.

.

Lo había buscado por todos los rincones del bosque de Forks, sabía que estaba herido aunque no tenía la certeza de que tan grave podía ser la lesión, contaba con que no sanaría rápidamente y era el mejor momento para atacar, lo haría por él, por Bella y por Seth, sintió en las pisadas de otro licántropo cerca y el pelo de su lomo se erizó completamente, los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de él, inhaló profundamente y fijó su vista entre la maleza del bosque justo antes de ver el lobo de pelo amarillo salir de ella e inclinarse hacia él.

Ambos podían compartir el dolor de haber perdido un amigo, aullaron a la luna, promesas de venganza, sangre y dolor en aquel sonido, y al final habían decidido ir con sus respectivas parejas no sin antes prometerse mutuamente que buscarían a Paul hasta acabar con él.

Volvió a la gran casa y sin cambiar su forma lobuna trepó hasta entrar a la casa, solo él sabia de la entrada a ese lugar, y se cercioraba que fuese así cada vez que usaba ese pasadizo. Deambuló por la casa buscando a su compañera hasta sentir su aroma en la que era su habitación, era fuerte y supremamente adictivo, estaba locamente enamorado de su Bella de cabellos color tierra y ojos chocolatosos, se acercó a ella viéndola dormir, su respirar acompasado, tenía una de sus camisas de pijama y estaba envuelta entre las sabanas, una ninfa del bosque, una diosa que era suya, se acercó aun mas a la cama colocando su cabeza sobre el colchón mientras se echaba en sus patas traseras, estaba amaneciendo ya y se sentía agotado tanto física como emocionalmente; Isabella abrió los ojos encontrándose con el par de gemas verdes del animal frente a ella, movió su mano hasta acariciar detrás de sus orejas y Edward se dejo mimar por unos segundos, la necesitaba ahora más que nunca .

La vio levantarse de la cama y sentarse a su lado en la alfombra, aferró sus brazos al cuello del animal y se acurrucó a su lado causando que un gemido de dolor brotara desde el cuerpo del lobo, ella lo consolaba, no necesitaba palabras para trasmitirle que ellos estarían juntos que se cuidarían el uno a otro.

Los minutos pasaron y ambos mantuvieron sus cuerpos cerca hasta que poco a poco el animal fue desapareciendo, las orejas volvieron a su lugar habitual y poco a poco el hocico desapareció dejando entre sus brazos al hombre que ella amaba, sintió sus brazos cernirse alrededor de su cuerpo y ella se pegó mucho más a él mientras la colocaba en su regazo, no necesitaban más nada. Sus labios se unieron en la danza más antigua del mundo mientras él subía la camisa para acariciar su tersa piel se dejó caer en la alfombra mientras ella terminaba de quitarse la ropa y lo besaba en el rostro, sus ojos, su boca, su cicatriz hasta unir sus labios nuevamente.

Ella se entregaba a él y el recibía todo lo que ella quería darle, paseo la manos por su vientre sintiéndolo duro bajo su tacto al tiempo que notaba como el agradable aroma acaramelado de su dulce se incrementaba, había estado demasiado ocupado con Seth como para notarlo, llevaba semanas sin saber lo que era el descanso, pero ahora que se había desconectado de todo, podía sentirlo, el sueño la inapetencia y el dulce sabor de su nena tenía un significado, uno muy grande...No habló lo que él ya intuía dejó que sus ojos se conectaran por breves instantes antes de decirle que la amaba y besarla con toda la pasión y amor que había reservado cuatrocientos años para ella, ahora más que nunca necesitaba vencer a Paul, cobrar venganza, Isabella se había convertido en el tesoro más preciado de todos sus bienes desde el momento que la había visto muerta de frio en el jardín de la casa, pero ahora era más que eso, dentro de su cuerpo Isabella guardaba la joya más preciosa para cualquier hombre o licántropo…La beso, tomándola con suavidad hasta depositarla en la cama y le hizo el amor con delicadeza y dulzura mientras besaba la marca en que la había proclamado como suya, porque ella lo era y haría lo necesario para mantener su palabra.

.

.

.

Había llegado hasta la cabaña, debatiéndose en entrar o no, se odiaba por tenerla cautiva, cuando su cuerpo solo quería acurrucarse a ella y buscar consuelo, el consuelo que solo podía darle su otra mitad.

Sabía que no sería fácil, pero llevar dos semanas junto a ella y no poder tocarla lo estaba matando, su olor cautivaba sus sentidos, la necesitaba, usaba el desprecio y el resentimiento como un escudo para no desearla como lo hacía, pero en estoy últimos días y tras la muerte de Seth en lo único que podía pensar era en el mínimo gesto de afecto que necesitaba de ella.

No cambió a su forma humana, era el momento de que Rosalie dejara de pensar que se estaba volviendo loco, no había que tener el don de Seth para poder leer sus pensamientos, la rubia era para él un libro abierto, conocía sus miedos y sus anhelos solo con escucharla hablar. Había mandado una fotografía a Riley Banks su abogado para que investigara todo a cerca de Rosalie Hale, encontrándose con no muy gratas noticias mientras leía el informe.

Rosalie había trabajado en el burdel de su madre hasta la edad de 16 años cuando había escapado de éste junto con Royce King, un mesero del lugar luego que su madre la hubiese golpeado por no atender a un cliente. Royce era todo lo que ella tenía y el muy bastardo se había aprovechado de ella coaccionándola para que ella fuese la dama de compañía de sus amigotes.

Inspiró profundamente el aroma a bosques se había despedido de Edward horas atrás prometiéndose no solo a él mismo si no a su mejor amigo que encontraría a Paul Atenas y lo desmembraría luego de verlo suplicar clemencia. Nunca en sus seiscientos años de vida lobuna se le había muerto un paciente, su don le permitía reconfortar al enfermo y sanar al desahuciado, había tratado con muchas heridas proporcionadas por otros lobos y sabía perfectamente lo que le había ocurrido al pequeño de la manada.

El dolor de Seth no era físico, el dolor de Seth provenía desde el musculo que latía para bombear la sangre, o desde el hipotálamo como decían algunos científicos el dolor de Seth provenía de saber que su propio hermano lo había atacado hasta dejarlo moribundo, que su propia sangre había estado dispuesto a acabarlo.

Empujó la puerta con su hocico entrando a la cabaña, aun no amanecía completamente y sabia que Rose estaría dormida sorprendiéndose al encontrarla despierta y en la misma posición en la que la había dejado en la tarde del día anterior

Un pequeño grito se escapó de la boca de la rubia mujer mientras se sentaba en el rincón de la cama rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y lo miró con temor, pero eso no lo hizo retroceder, Emmett avanzó hacia ella lentamente mientras veía como las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de su mujer, se subió sobre la cama y Rose se encogió aun más si eso era posible.

Emmett no quería pelear, estaba tan cansado y tan dolido, que dejó que la parte derecha de su cabeza acariciara el muslo de Rosalie, sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo y los pequeños sollozos que escapaban de su boca; volvió a repetir la acción una vez más sin obtener más que temblor y lagrimas. Se separó de ella mirándola a los ojos y dejó que su nariz húmeda se colara entre las manos de su mujer, la necesitaba el deseo ahora mismo estaba escondido en un lugar muy lejano, quería consuelo, lo necesitaba como nunca antes lo había necesitado, dejó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y Rose alejó las manos completamente de él, cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro.

Durante minutos ninguno de los dos dijo o hizo nada Rosalie lo miraba fijamente con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, su corazón latía de forma vertiginosa, se había despertado al sentir el aullido de un lobo y cuando lo vio entrar su cuerpo se había tensando pensando en el final, no podía correr no podía esconderse lo único que podía hacer era encogerse y tratar de pasar inadvertida, sin embargo cuando el inmenso lobo de color arena se había subido en la cama, su cuerpo la traicionó sus sentidos se pusieron alerta y las lagrimas brotaron a borbotones de sus ojos. Odiaba ser débil, odiaba saber que iba a morir, pero no fue así el lobo acarició sus piernas y luego posó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas como si buscase algo de ella.

Las manos picaban por tocarle, era la primera vez que veía un animal de ese tamaño tan cerca de ella y que no estaba dispuesto a maltratarla. Durante sus años de vida había sido maltrata primero por su madre y luego por Royce, con ambos fue cobarde una cobarde disfrazada con una coraza de valentía que no tenía, su madre la había vendido al mejor postor y si no hubiese sido por Royce ella fuese una puta mas de The Chalets, para eso servía, para los amigos de su amante; sentía que tenia con Royce una deuda de vida una que no podría pagar. Cuando pasó tanto tiempo sin saber de Isabella fue la excusa o la escapatoria perfecta para ella. Por lo menos durante unas semanas.

El lobo suspiró con los ojos cerrados, y ella estiró su mano hasta dejarla en el lomo del animal que tembló ante su tacto, ya podían verse los primeros rayos del sol y ella solo esperaba que Emmett llegara pronto antes que el lobo decidiera que era mejor devorarla, acarició su lomo temerosa una, dos, tres veces observando atenta cada movimiento del animal.

—No vas a hacerme daño verdad lobito —murmuró la rubia sin dejar de pasear su mano por el lomo del animal — ¿Por qué entraste aquí?

Emmett quiso contestarle pero no era el momento sentía que había ganado algo este día así que simplemente se quedó con la cabeza en sus rodillas disfrutando del toque de su mujer.

Hizo un leve quejido, con aquella mano sobre su lomo, Emmett entendió lo solo que había estado durante seiscientos años. Se había negado la soledad, se había negado el deseo de añorar a su compañera, y ahora que ella estaba allí, a su lado, hermosa, perfecta, Emmett viejo lobo entendió todo lo que la había extrañado.

.

.

.

Isabella se había quedado dormida después de hacer el amor con Edward, saberse entre sus brazos la hacía sentir segura y amada, sabía que él había venido a ella buscando consuelo y ella se lo había entregado, había sido dulce y suave, desde la noche de luna llena no habían intimado y todo había sido tan diferente tan especial. Dio un suspiro enterrando mas la cabeza en su duro y pétreo pecho parecía de mármol pero para ella era la mejor almohada en la que había descansado, la habitación estaba completamente oscura pero ella sospechaba que era algo tarde su estomago rugió confirmando sus sospechas pero no quería salir del abrazo de su hombre.

—Estas despierta—no era una pregunta pero ella asintió. —Tienes hambre…—volvió a asentir sintiendo el apretado abrazo de Edward en su cuerpo —vamos a comer ella levantó su rostro mirándolo con todo el amor que sentía por él.

—Gracias por venir a mi anoche…—murmuró acariciando su rostro.

Edward tomó su mano y la llevó a su boca dándole un ligero beso en el dorso de ella—Gracias a ti por darme lo que necesitaba.

—Te amo…

—Eres mi vida Isabella Swan, lamento haberte apartado—suspiró—También te amo bebé mucho—sonrió una sonrisa ladeada que llegaba hasta sus ojos, el estomago de Isabella volvió a rugir y Edward se levantó hasta quedar sentado en la cama —quédate aquí buscare algo para que desayunes —miro hacia la ventana—o almuerces. —dio un pequeño beso en su nariz antes de salir de la cama completamente desnudo hasta llegar al closet y tomar uno de sus pantalones de yoga, ella hizo un mohín cuando su sexy y apetecible trasero estuvo cubierto por la tela—volveré pronto—ella sintió y se dejo caer en la cama justo antes de sentir su estomago contraerse y correr en dirección al baño de Edward.

Se miró al espejo viéndose un poco verde, había vomitado más de lo que había comido la noche anterior y agradecía que Edward al parecer no lo hubiese notado. Se lavo la boca con suficiente agua y tomó su cepillo de dientes, el solo olor del dentífrico hizo que su estomago se revolviera… de nuevo. Salió a la habitación y tomó la camisa de Edward que había tomado la noche anterior y sus pequeñas bragas antes de bajar las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la cocina.

Edward la vio entrar y sonrió aun sin que ella pudiese verlo, había sentido su aroma desde que salió de la habitación así como la había escuchado vomitar, tuvo que plantar bien todas sus extremidades al suelo para no correr a su habitación pero sabía que eso era normal al menos en las primeras semanas.

Necesitaba hablar con Emmett, había escuchado de bebes lobos pero no sabía todo a ciencia a cierta, Isabella dio un beso en su espalda desnuda antes de caminar hacia la alacena y empinarse para tomar una lata de atún.

La abrió y se sentó en la isleta con un tenedor —sé que estás cocinando— dijo después de haber llevado el primer bocado a la boca y haber gemido de gusto—pero necesitaba comer algo de esto.

A pesar de su dolorosa erección, Edward sonrió terminando de dorar el tocino no podía culparla por querer comer, menos cuando lo hacía por dos, se sentaron uno al lado del otro disfrutando de la comida fruta leche, jugo de naranja tostadas y tocino con bacón.

— ¿Vas a comerte eso?—pregunto Bella señalando con su tenedor un pequeño pedazo de tocino en el plato de Edward.

—Tómalo bebé —dijo sin dejar de sonreír se sentía eufórico aunque su corazón aun tuviese la pena de haber perdido a Seth.

—Eres un amor, he comido y comido, siento como si no hubiese comido nada—susurró ella dando un mordisco al tocino.

—Bella—ella lo miró— ¿te ha dado por comer carne cruda esta última semana? —Isabella lo miró sonrojada, hacia unos días atrás había sido imposible no poder masticar un pequeño pedazo de filete, habían momentos en que el hambre se evaporaba de ella y otros en que quería comer hasta saciarse.

—Solo fue un pedazo pequeño, de niña lo hacía —se mofó y el la atrajo, dándole un beso en sus cabellos.

— ¿Satisfecha? —murmuró cuando ella tomo el ultimo bocado de tocino.

—Por el momento—dijo ella sonriendo, el tomo sus manos entre las suyas y dio un beso en cada palma.

—Necesito hablar contigo —mientras cocinaba había pensado en preguntarle primero a Emm pero Bella estaría nerviosa era mejor que él le explicara y luego que entre los dos disiparan las dudas, ella abrió los ojos enfocando su atención en él —Solo prométeme que no entraras en pánico.

—No iras a buscar a Paul ¿verdad? —Edward tensó su rostro y ella soltó sus manos—Edward no lo harás—sentencio levantándose del taburete.

—Paul tiene que pagar Bella eso no está en discusión —hablo entre dientes.

— ¡Te matara! No le importó su hermano, te matara y… —Edward la envolvió entre sus brazos.

—No voy a permitir que Paul nos vuelva a separar —beso sus cabellos —pero no es de eso que quiero hablar Bella…— tomó sus manos y la llevó hasta el taburete.

— ¿Entonces?

—Te amo y lo sabes—acarició el contorno de su rostro—El día de la luna llena —alzo su mentón para que sus ojos se encontraran—fue el día más feliz de mi existencia —ella sonrió —te reclame como mía porque tu así lo quisiste —no sabía cómo explicarle—te hice mía sin reservas Bella.

—Lo sé— ella toco su mejilla—Yo te hice mío también —tocó la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y el asintió.

—Has vomitado esta mañana—ella enrojeció —Y ha tomado todo de mi no salir a socorrerte.

—No es como si pudieras decirle a mi estomago que no devolviera la comida—se burló.

—Has comido carne cruda y por lo que veo en la despensa has acabado con nuestra dotación de atún.

—yo lo…

—Shss, Bella no sé cómo explicarte esto—dijo interrumpiéndola y colocando la mano en su vientre—Creo…Creo que —paso la mano libre por su cabello—Creo que estás embarazada.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Edward le había dicho que estaba embarazada, tocó su vientre y suspiró. Edward estaba acostado a su lado y ninguno de los dos había dicho nada el simplemente la había tomado en brazos luego que ella quedara en shock, Isabella suspiró fuertemente antes de hablar

—Entonces tendré un cachorrito—Edward no dijo nada en su fuero interno no sabía si reír o carcajearse…Aunque ¿qué sabia él?

—No lo sé —dijo después de unos minutos—Creo que será un bebé normal, abría que preguntarle a Emmett.

— ¿Esto es algo extraño no?

—Los únicos que conozco de mi misma especie son Emmett, Paul y Seth—susurró él —No voy a negarte que estoy algo asustado—ella se giró hasta quedar frente a él.

—Averiguaremos juntos. —sentenció y el sonrió dejando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Estás asustada? —preguntó él sin poder leerla por completo, estaba demasiado nervioso como para utilizar su don.

—Algo, pero como te dije será algo que averiguaremos juntos—le beso los labios y el sonrió antes que ella volviese a descansar su cabeza en su pecho—Como te gustaría que se llamara…—ella abrió los ojos de repente— ¿Sera solo uno verdad? — Edward sonrió.

—Eso espero…Estaré junto a ti —se quedó en silencio y suspiró—Si es niño ¿podemos llamarlo Seth? —Isabella sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de asentir.

—Lo llamaremos como tú quieras amor—dijo volviéndose a girar hasta mirarlo e iba a volver a besarlo cuando el sonido de un auto deteniéndose alerto a Edward, se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la ventana.

—Quédate aquí bebé —murmuró él tomando una camiseta de su closet y saliendo de la habitación. Bella se levantó de la cama y corrió a la ventana justo para ver al hombre salir del auto y tomando la mano de una chica pequeña, estaba nevando nuevamente y no parecían ser malas personas aun así haciendo caso omiso a la recomendación de Edward salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al recibidor y quedarse de piedra al ver al hombre rubio que miraba a Edward de forma indescifrable.

Jasper…

.

.

Apareció la perdidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Dsex me consume cada minuto de mi tiempo pero no dejare esta historia inconclusa gracias a Adriana y a Verónica por ayudarme con el beteo de este capitulo.

Ary


End file.
